


M u z a

by Emerald_Vert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M, Slash, tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Vert/pseuds/Emerald_Vert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Severus Snape pisze mocne powieści erotyczne oparte na relacji homoseksualnej. Jego świat wywraca sie do góry nogami, kiedy spotyka swoje natchnienie. Harry nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać, gdy znalazł się we Francji. Z całą pewnością nie myślał, że skończy, uciekając przed policją i mierząc się z nowymi, zaskakującymi pragnieniami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Muza i Autor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [M u s e](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32774) by Little-Hufflepuff. 



 

(zgoda na tłumaczenie – czekam)

**Beta** : szukam chętnych

**Pairing** : Severus Snape/Harry Potter

**Gatunek** : Romance/Drama

**Ostrzeżenie** :  AU, przemoc, przekleństwa, slash

* * *

Tłumaczenie dedykuję w ramach gwiazdkowego prezentu znajomym snarrystkom, a w szczególności **Zilidyi**

* * *

 

 

Rozdział 1

“Muza i Autor”

 

Kawiarnia była zatłoczona i gwarna. Nieznośny szum rozbrzmiewających zewsząd rozmów przeszkadzał mężczyźnie, który siedział w rogu sali, opierając się łokciami o blat stolika. Jego przydługie włosy opadając na jego twarz, tworzyły gęstą zasłonę odgradzającą go od przykrego hałasu. To było do przewidzenia, pomyślał, do tego regionu przybywało wiele turystów i młodzieży ze szkolną wycieczką. W ogóle Francja uznana była w świecie za kolebkę wiedzy, a także piękna. Parsknął sarkastycznym śmiechem, na chwilę  podnosząc wzrok znad otwartego notesu i z powrotem wbijając w niego wzrok. Czysta, absolutnie pozbawiona jednej kropli atramentu kartka zdawała się bezczelnie ziać pustką. Westchnął ciężko. Wydawca oczekiwał od niego nowej książki i to całkiem niedługo, najlepiej z początkiem nowego roku. Aktualnie był listopad, a on nawet nie miał luźno opracowanej fabuły.

— Wszystko dobrze, Severusie?

Ten uniósł wzrok znad drwiącej okrutnie z jego niemocy twórczej kartki papieru i dostrzegł mężczyznę w ciemnych spodniach oraz śnieżnobiałej koszuli, który stał przy jego stoliku z nieco zaniepokojoną miną. Tego kelnera Snape tolerował, a nawet zaczynał lubić, choć niechętnie to przyznawał przed samym sobą. W odpowiedzi  skinął głową łysiejącemu mężczyźnie.

— Wygląda na to, że potrzebna ci jest nowa kolejka. Od firmy — powiedział i uśmiechnął się, wskazując na pusty kubek. Severus ponownie kiwnął głową, niemo dziękując za ten drobny wyraz sympatii. Ciemny, aromatyczny płyn zapełnił naczynie po brzegi i mile połechtał zmysł powonienia. — Trzeba być w formie, kiedy wkoło tyle dzieciaków o niespożytej energii — zażartował kelner, ruchem głowy wskazując stoliki zajęte przez hałaśliwych gówniarzy. Snape parsknął pogardliwie, biorąc łyk mocnego i gorącego napoju.

— Smarkacze upodobały sobie tę knajpkę. Może powinienem poszukać spokojniejszego miejsca — powiedział cicho, a w tym czasie jedna z dziewcząt przy sąsiednim stoliku wybuchła głośnym śmiechem, uderzając dłońmi o blat. Kelner roześmiał się widząc reakcję pisarza i potrząsnął głową.

— Najwyraźniej stajemy się „zajefajnym” miejscem odpoczynku dla  naszej młodej klienteli  — odparł z kąśliwym uśmiechem kelner i zakołysał delikatnie tacą, na której stał dzbanek kawy.  

Słysząc te słowa, Severus z ledwością powstrzymał się przed wywróceniem oczami.

Ta dzisiejsza młodzież, zbieranina idiotów, którzy z jednej strony chcą wpasować się do grupy rówieśniczej za wszelką cenę, a z drugiej zaciekle walczą o swoją niezależność  i odmienność. 

 — Miłej pracy, Severusie, nie przepracuj się zanadto.  —  Roześmiał tamten, wskazując na niezapisaną kartkę papieru. Pisarz  prychnął tylko.

Jak on nie cierpiał takich momentów, gdy jego muza robiła sobie wakacje w najmniej odpowiednim do tego czasie.

Wtem jego stolik się mocno zakołysał i na otwarty notes wylały się strużki ciemnego gęstego płynu, nim zdążył zareagować. Severus przycisnął palce do nasady nosa w próbie zduszenia nadchodzącego bólu głowy, a następnie powoli uniósł wzrok.  Dostrzegł ciemne, zmierzwione włosy, szczupłą sylwetkę o wąskich biodrach i jego usta same się wykrzywiły w złośliwym uśmieszku.  

 — Bardzo pana przepraszam! Nie chciałem wpaść na pański stolik, ale ktoś mnie popchnął i straciłem równowagę, i… Bardzo mi przykro, zamówię panu nową kawę  — wyrzucił chłopak na jednym oddechu. Snape spostrzegł z nieukrywanym rozbawieniem rumieniec, który rozlewał się po bladych policzkach.  

 —  Bardziej by mnie interesował nowy notes  — odparł gładko, przyglądając się reakcji chłopaka, w chwili gdy tamten zrozumiał, że zniszczył jego własność.   

Biorąc serwetkę, młody zaczął gorączkowo ścierać mokre plamy.

 — Szlag! Niech to jasny szlag trafi!  — mamrotał pod nosem, cudownie sycząc przekleństwa. Brwi pisarza powędrowały do góry, gdy  patrzył na drobne dłonie starające się bezskutecznie oczyścić zalany papier. Jedyne,  co mu się udało, to rozsmarować kawę bardziej po niegdyś czystej kartce. Smukłe palce Severusa bez problemu zamknęły w uchwycie chudą rękę, powstrzymując chłopaka przed dalszym „czyszczeniem”.

 —  Nic jeszcze nie napisałem. Nic się nie stało  — mruknął i odsunął trzymaną rękę.  —  A poza tym, nie powinieneś przeklinać, to nie przystoi.

Zrugany dzieciak,  zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej, przygryzając dolną wargę, która już była zaróżowiona i zwilżona śliną. Mimo wszelkich wysiłków Severus nie potrafił powstrzymać pożądania rosnącego w dole brzucha. W tym momencie coś rozbłysło w jego umyśle i już miał zarys fabuły. Uroczy chłopak wykrztusił kolejne, ciche przeprosiny, a palce pisarza aż zaczęły go świerzbić z potrzebą przelania myśli na papier.

 —  No, długo jeszcze będziesz się na mnie gapił jak ciele w malowane wrota, czy może pójdziesz swoją drogą?  —  syknął cierpko Snape, obserwując z satysfakcją, gdy chłopak wyprostował się, wymamrotał coś, co wciąż brzmiało jak przeprosiny i ruszył do stolika nieopodal.

Manipulowanie nastoletnimi chłopcami było dziecinnie proste.    

Wstając, Severus uśmiechnął się chytrze, zostawiając niewielki napiwek za nietkniętą, choć częściowo wylaną kawę. Musiał iść do najbliższego sklepu papierniczego. Potrzebował wielu czystych kart papieru, najlepiej grubego notesu.  Jego muza niespodziewanie wróciła i wypełniała jego wyobraźnię nieprzyzwoitymi scenami z młodzieńcem o intensywnie zielonych oczach i zmierzwionych ciemnych włosach.

Nie dziwił go fakt, że otoczenie dostarczyło mu odpowiedniego bodźca, ale zaskoczyła go siła jaka pchała go do pisania. Niemożność spełnienia tego wewnętrznego nakazu sprawiała mu niemal fizyczny ból. Po prostu musiał pisać o tym cudownym stworzeniu.  

Wychodząc z kawiarni, nie dostrzegł zielonych oczu wpatrujących się w niego, ani zaniepokojenia malującego się na młodej twarzy.

-SSHP-   
   
Następnego poranka Severus powrócił do małej kawiarni. Nowy notes leżał otwarty na stoliku, a eleganckie, smukłe pismo pokrywało jego kartki. Autor był pochylony, a jego oczy zmrużone i skoncentrowane na tym, aby wykorzystać każdy przypływ natchnienia i przemienić myśli we właściwe słowa. Pióro wieczne niestrudzenie skrobało papier, a chytry uśmieszek unosił kąciki ust mężczyzny. To, co w tym momencie powstawało było najlepsze ze wszystkich napisanych dotąd powieści, a wszystko to była zasługa tego chłopaka… 

Jak mu było?

—  Harry Potter.  — Na dźwięk tego głosu Severus przestał pisać i błyskawicznie podniósł głowę. Pióro nadal ledwie dotykało papieru, a wsiąkający atrament tworzył niewielkiego kleksa. Obok stolika stał ten chłopak, którego poznał wczoraj, z dłonią wyciągniętą w jego kierunku.  —  Miło mi, jestem Harry  — dodał, gdy pisarz wciąż się w niego patrzył oszołomiony. Pisarz mentalnie potrząsnął siebie samego za ramiona i odłożył pióro na stolik.   
—  Severus Snape  —  odparł i uścisnął mniejszą dłoń, której skóra była ciepła i miękka, tak bardzo inna od wielu męskich dłoni. Była też nieco spocona, co niewątpliwie świadczyło o nerwowości większej, niż to Harry ujawniał.  —  Co cię tu dziś sprowadza? — Chłopak potraktował pytanie Snape’a jako zaproszenie i opadł na krzesło naprzeciw mężczyzny.       
— Zniszczyłem pański notes  —  odparł po prostu i znowu zawstydzenie sprawiło, że omal nie oblał się rumieńcem.  —  Głupio mi i dlatego przyniosłem panu jeszcze jeden. —  Severus obserwował, jak chłopak kopał przez chwilę w plecaku, żeby wyciągnąć gruby notes.   —  To nic takiego, ale… proszę bardzo.   
Niepewna dłoń popchnęła notes w stronę Snape’a.     
— Uroczy wyraz szacunku — mruknął pisarz pod nosem. Wziął go do ręki, gładząc ciemnoniebieską, twardą okładkę. Musiał trochę kosztować, zwłaszcza dla kogoś młodego, kto wciąż zapewne uczęszczał do szkoły i przyjechał tu z wycieczką. — Jesteś na wakacjach?   
Pytanie było nagłe i chłopak jedynie wzruszył ramionami, co z kolei sprawiło, że Severus zmarszczył czoło.   
— Niestety nie można mówić o wakacjach, gdy nauczyciele każą ci wkuwać historię Francji i takie tam. Do bani, po prostu — odparł po krótkiej chwili Harry, wydymając wargi w najwyższym stopniu niezadowolenia. W tym momencie Severus uznał, że dzieciak wygląda aż nazbyt  pociągająco i  słuchając go, musiał odwrócić od niego wzrok. — To świetny kraj, nawet jeśli jest taki duży. Gdyby mnie tu zostawili samego, założę się, że zgubiłbym się po pięciu minutach.   
Dzieciak roześmiał się z własnych słów, a jego śmiech zaraził Severusa, który moment później się nieznacznie skrzywił. Od kiedy to on się śmieje w towarzystwie dopiero poznanych młodych chłopców?   
Układając nowy notes pod ręką tak, aby ukryć to, co zdążył napisać, pisarz pochylił się nad stołem, zastanawiając się, czy spławić dzieciaka, czy ciągnąć rozmowę. Jedno spojrzenie w zielone oczy utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że nie zaszkodzi się dowiedzieć kilku rzeczy o kimś, kto stanowi bazę dla jego bohatera. Taka okazja nie nadarzała się często i trzeba \wykorzystać młodego, skoro jest.   
— Co studiujesz? — spytał, a szczupła sylwetka drgnęła i uśmiech rozjaśnił twarz dzieciaka.   
— Anglistykę i historię. Bardzo mi się podoba. Przyjechałem tu wraz całą moją grupą, aby zgłębić historię Francji. Nauka o przeszłości zawsze wydawała mi się nudna, ale teraz uważam, że to fascynujące. — Harry powiedział z zapałem i  pochylił się nad stolikiem. Severus dostrzegł złote iskierki w jego szmaragdowozielonych oczach, przez co musiał wstrzymać oddech.  Te oczy niesamowicie przyciągały. Oczywiście dokonywał podobnych odkryć, by jak najlepiej stworzyć postać na podstawie istniejącej osoby, a nie dlatego, że   
pragnął  – a już na pewno, w żadnym razie, w podtekście seksualnym – Harry’ego.   
— Pisze pan? — Wyżej wymieniony bachor bawił się aktualnie zestawem przypraw stojących na blacie i zerkał na niego spod zmierzwionej grzywki.   
— Czy piszę? — Snape odgarnął włosy i założył sobie denerwujący kosmyk za ucho — Owszem. Piszę, w końcu jestem pisarzem.   
Chłopak siedział z otwartymi ustami i patrzył się na niego oniemiały. W tej chwili wyglądał prześmiesznie.  Severus uśmiechnął się drwiąco.   
— Jest pan pisarzem? — spytał, wzdychając  Harry. — O rany! Zawsze chciałem poznać kogoś takiego. Wydaje pan książki? — Severus kiwnął głowę, potwierdzając, a chłopak niemal podskakiwał na krześle z podekscytowania. — Jaki gatunek? Horror może? Wygląda pan na autora krwawych opowieści.   
Severus parsknął, słysząc te słowa, ale szybko się opanował.   
— Naprawdę? — mruknął,  powoli cedząc sylaby. — Fakt, parę opowiadań grozy wyszło spod mojego pióra, jednak specjalizuję się w pisaniu powieści erotycznych.   
Nie wstydził się tego i naprawdę rzadko krył się z pragnieniem pisaniem takich właśnie tekstów. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Harry ledwie mógł usiedzieć na krześle, jego ekscytacja sięgała zapewne zenitu, co nie powinno tak dziwić. Myśli nastolatka skupione były w dużej mierze wokół tego, co znajdowało się między jego nogami.     
— To super, nigdy nie pisałem podobnego tekstu. Próbowałem swoich sił, pisząc romans, ale to coś zupełnie innego — wyznał cicho, co spotkało się z potaknięciem Severusa.   
Dzieciak miał rację. Tekst o charakterze erotycznym był bliżej doznań cielesnych, czasami zwierzęcych, ale za każdy razem przynoszących satysfakcję. Nie było owijania w  bawełnę i na pewno nie było niedopowiedzeń postawionych  odbiorcy. Teksty takie ociekały namiętnością w najbardziej pierwotnym sensie tego słowa, a zarazem dawały ogromną przyjemność zarówno twórcy, jak  i czytelnikowi.   
Z kolei romans nie był gatunkiem, w którym Severus nigdy nie czuł się dobrze. Wszystkie romansidła były zbyt tandetne jak na jego gust. Zdecydowanie wolał jasne sytuacje i nie bawić się w ciuciubabkę ze swoim czytelnikiem, a naprawdę pokazać mu, co to jest powieść erotyczna.   
Harry pokręcił się na krześle i nerwowo zerknął na zewnątrz przez duże kawiarniane okno. Podążając za jego wzrokiem, można było zobaczyć kilkoro młodych ludzi czekających na chodniku, wyglądało na to, że należą do jego grupy i zamierzają gdzieś iść. Potter potrząsnął lekko głową i ponownie skupił uwagę na rozmowie z Severusem .        
— To jakie pan pisze powieści erotyczne? — zapytał i pochylił się nad stolikiem, a jego włosy opadły mu na oczy. Pisarz z trudem powstrzymał się przed tym, by sięgnąć i odgarnąć niesforne kosmyki. Snape wymierzył mentalnego kopniaka i zdecydowanie odsunął tę myśl.   
Zastanawiając się, jaka będzie reakcja młodego, gdy mu powie, o czym pisze, Severus odchylił się i uśmiechnął leniwie.   
— Piszę powieści erotyczne w męskim wydaniu.   
Chłopiec zbladł a następnie na jego policzki wypłynął mocny rumieniec. Otworzył usta z zamiarem powiedzenia czegoś, jednak prędko je zamknął, wydając z siebie nieco piskliwy odgłos. Pisarz obserwował go spokojnie.   
— Och — wykrztusił po chwili Harry, pochyliwszy głowę, by przyjrzeć się powierzchni blatu, która nagle go zainteresowała. W końcu jednak zadał nurtujące go pytanie: — W sensie, że gejowskie, chłopak z chłopakiem?   
Severus musiał przyznać, że ta reakcja całkiem go rozbawiła, gdy przytaknął.   
—  Mężczyzna z mężczyzną, Harry. —   sprecyzował jednak po krótkiej chwili, a wyraźnie zawstydzona mina i zarumienione policzki rozmówcy powiedziały mu wszystko to, czego chciał się dowiedzieć. — Jesteś hetero, prawda?   
Pytanie było bardzo bezpośrednie, jednak Severus nie widział nic złego w zadawaniu konkretnych pytań.   
— Cóż, tak… Tak sądzę. Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem — odparł i przesunął dłonią po gładkim blacie. Czuł się nieswojo, a pisarz wpatrywał się w jego niespokojnie drgające jabłko Adama, gdy nerwowo przełykał ślinę. — Co pana skłoniło do pisania… męskiej erotyki?   
— Kilka niezwykle nieudanych i kompletnie nie przynoszących satysfakcji związków, jakie miałem. Zapragnąłem czegoś, czemu z przyjemnością będę mógł się oddać bez reszty.   
Rzeczywiście, Severus miał za sobą parę nudnych związków, podczas gdy on potrzebował nieustannego ożywienia, a nie stagnacji, co w połączeniu z niepohamowanym apetytem seksualnym dawało to mieszankę, której nie każdy mógł sprostać. Pominął ten drobny szczegół, nie chcąc młodego wystraszyć. Po chwili dodał:   
— Poza tym pisanie soczystych, mocnych  i czasami ostrych scen erotycznych sprawia mi ogromną przyjemność. — Słysząc te słowa, Harry znowu spazmatycznie przełknął ślinę, a obserwujący to uważnie Severus oblizał się z cichym pomrukiem. Ci, co go znali, wiedzieli, że ma słabość do wrażliwych szyi i obojczyków, nigdy się z tym nie krył.       
— Rozumiem.  — Chłopak milczał przez jakiś czas, po czym nieśmiało spojrzał na starszego mężczyznę spod przydługiej grzywki. — Więc w zasadzie to pisze pan pornografię, prawda? — powiedział cicho z krzywym uśmiechem, a Severus uświadomił sobie , że dzieciak żartuje.   
To było niezwykłe. Nikt tego nie robił, nie przebijał się przez jego maskę obojętności i chłodu, ani tym bardziej nie próbował żartować z nim na temat jego tekstów.   
— Ja przedstawiam relacje międzyludzkie zanurzone w delikatnej, ale absolutnie niezbędnej otoczce fabuły, panie Potter — warknął ostro i uniósł dumnie brodę. Odpowiedzią na tę deklarację był łobuzerski, szeroki uśmiech na twarzy dzieciaka. Jego kąciki ust niemal również się uniosły, jednak zdołał utrzymać powagę.   
Wtedy też zobaczył, jak Harry zmysłowo  się przeciąga, dłońmi mierzwiąc jeszcze bardziej swoje włosy.   
— Jasne, jasne  — odparł, a w jego oczach migotały psotne ogniki. — Jestem pewien, że sceny łóżkowe to sprawa drugorzędna względem całej historii i świata przedstawionego.   
Severus już miał na to celną ripostę, gdy do ich stolika podeszła kelnerka, kołysząc biodrami i Harry odwrócił się w stronę nadchodzącej kobiety, zauważywszy, że pisarz umilkł.   
— Dzień dobry. Co podać? — zapytała z profesjonalnym, pogodnym uśmiechem i odrzuciła jasny pukiel włosów.   
Snape już miał ją grzecznie, lecz stanowczo zbyć, kiedy odezwał się jego młody towarzysz.   
— Poproszę czekoladę na gorąco. — Harry zawadiacko mrugnął do swojego rozmówcy, a Severus zrozumiał, że uroczy dzieciak nie zamierza uciekać. — I kawę. Czarną, bez cukru. — Tym razem uniósł brwi, widząc oddalającą się wdzięcznie kelnerkę.  Nikt wcześniej nie ośmielił się zamówić mu czegoś bez konsultacji z nim.   
— Nie mówiłem, że coś chcę — burknął niepotrzebnie. Harry wzruszył chudymi ramionami i odsunął grzywkę, która znowu zasłoniła mu oczy.   
— Jeśli to jakieś pocieszenie, zapłacę za kawę. — Severus kiwnął głową, mamrocząc coś pod nosem i już miał głośniej podziękować, gdy nagle usłyszał brzęk tłuczonego szkła. Nieprzyjemny dźwięk rozległ się po całej kawiarence.   
Działając pod wpływem silnego impulsu mężczyzna, sięgnął przez blat i łapiąc Harry’ego, pociągnął go na podłogę i przyciągnął do siebie. Inni klienci zdawali się robić to samo w jednej chwili. Szyba sporego okna kawiarnianego ziała ogromnym otworem niczym rozwarta paszcza potwora. Okno zostało przestrzelone.   
— Co jest, do chole…— szepnął Potter, kurczowo trzymając się silnych rąk owiniętych wokół jego ramion. Ciemne włosy opadały na jego twarz i dopiero po pewnej chwili dotarło do niego, że to Severusa, nie jego własne. Krzyki paru osób zwróciły uwagę chłopaka i spojrzał w kierunku drzwi, gdzie już stało dwóch zamaskowanych facetów. Moment później już kroczyli po kawiarnianej posadzce ze srebrnymi pistoletami w dłoniach.  Broń była skierowana w ludzi.   
To był napad.    
Harry starał się dosięgnąć swojego plecaka, walcząc z uniemożliwiającym mu to Severusem. Musiał wezwać pomoc. Policję, kogokolwiek.  Usłyszał cichy, karcący pomruk i mężczyzna poprawił uścisk, przygarniając go bardziej do siebie.   
Napastnicy podeszli do starszej kobiety, która stała za kasą  z uniesionymi rękoma, mierząc do niej z broni. Drżała cała ze strachu, a siwe kosmyki, wcześniej złapane w gustowny kok, teraz luźno opadały na jej blade policzki.   
Potter obrócił się w stronę Snape’a i niemal stykając się z nim nosem, szepnął gorączkowo:      
— Musimy wezwać pomoc! Powiadomić policję! — W tym momencie pisarz praktycznie całkowicie go unieruchomił w swoich objęciach, co było jasne, że nie podziela jego zdania w tej kwestii. — Severusie…   
Nie było mu dane nic więcej powiedzieć, bo nagle szorstka dłoń zasłoniła mu usta i mężczyzna  posłał mu ostrzegawcze, groźne spojrzenie. Chłopak nic sobie z tego nie robił, niemo prosząc tymi lśniącymi, zielonymi, pięknymi oczami.   
— Kawiarnia ma system alarmowy. Bądź cicho i nawet nie myśl o tym, że się stąd ruszysz.   
— ZAMKNĄĆ SIĘ WSZYSCY! — ryknął jeden z napastników i Severus wyraźnie poczuł, jak młody się wzdrygnął na dźwięk tego wrzasku, instynktownie wtulając się w jego ramiona. Pozwolił mu na to i objął go tak, by choć w minimalnym stopniu dać mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Rozumiał, że w innych  okolicznościach, Harry w żadnym razie nie czułby się komfortowo w objęciach innego mężczyzny. W cichej kawiarni rozległ się dźwięk otwieranej kasy. Obaj zastanawiali się nad tym, kiedy pojawi się policja.   
Broń przesunęła się leniwie, co wywołało u Harry’ego dreszcze.   
— Nikt się nie rusza! — zażądał ostro drugi bandyta niskim głosem.   
Chłopak kątem oka zobaczył młodą matkę tulącą do siebie niemowlę. Mogła być w jego wieku lub niewiele starsza od niego samego. Patrzyła na niego, niemo błagając go o coś, ale Potter nie potrafił zgadnąć o co. Wiedział jedno – musiał coś zrobić, cokolwiek, zanim sprawy potoczą się za daleko.     
— Torba — burknął wyższy napastnik do starszego mężczyzny, który oddał ją drżącymi dłońmi.   
Harry patrzył na to  z przerażeniem w oczach. Te dwa sukinkoty bezczelnie zabierały cudzą własność, grożąc ludziom bronią.   
Sięgnął jedną ręką po swój plecak, otwierając go błyskawicznie i  starając się dosięgnąć komórki, aby wezwać pomoc… W tym momencie poczuł zimną stal przyciśniętą do jego skroni i zobaczył, że w podobnym położeniu jest Severus.   
— Zostaw to, mały  i dawaj plecak. —  Chłopak kątem oka spojrzał na uzbrojonego, zamaskowanego faceta, czując gęsią skórkę, gdy lufa mocniej została przyciśnięta do jego głowy jako ostrzeżenie.   
Harry zebrawszy całą odwagę i mając nadzieję, że nie zadrży mu głos, ani co gorsza go nie straci z nerwów, kurczowo trzymał komórkę i syknął wściekle:   
— Pieprz się!   
Źle zrobił, wypowiadając te słowa to raz i dwa – do kogoś, kto jednym ruchem palca mógł zamienić jego mózg w papkę rozbryzgniętą na ścianie. Dobrze to wiedział i był szczęśliwy, kiedy w odpowiedzi otrzymał jedynie mocny policzek, który piekł go nieznośnie, ale przynajmniej żył. Severus złapał nadgarstek tamtego i zaczęli się szamotać i w tym momencie rozległ się huk wystrzału.   
Harry wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk, a wraz z nim sporo osób. Na całe szczęście ucierpiał jedynie sufit, z którego posypał się tynk.   
— Cofnij się! — warknął tamten do Severusa i po chwili znowu skupił swoją uwagę na Harrym, cały czas trzymając go na muszce. Chłopak z niemałym trudem powstrzymał nerwowe drżenie ciała i obrzucił opryszka zdegustowanym spojrzeniem. — Oddaj plecak , a nikomu nic się nie stanie.    
— Mam tam ważne materiały do nauki i inne rzeczy osobiste. Nie oddam go!  Pocałuj mnie gdzieś! — Skąd miał odwagę, by to wykrzyczeć z taką pasją, jak tak naprawdę miał ochotę skulić się w pozycji płodowej i płakać? Poczuł czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu i wtem Severus próbował mu odebrać plecak. Harry nie chciał o tym nawet mysleć i nieco drżącymi palcami przycisnął go do siebie, kręcąc głową i szepcząc gorączkowo: — Nie!   
Ciemne oczy Severusa błysnęły gniewnie, lecz chłopak w jakiś przedziwny sposób wiedział, że ten gniew nie jest skierowany na niego i powoli odwrócił się. W tym momencie ogłuszył go huk. Z jego gardła wyrwał się głośny krzyk, gdy skierowana w jego nogę broń wystrzeliła, a pocisk trafił w ciało, rozrywając skórę i tkanki pod nią.   
Został postrzelony.   
— Ty skurwielu! — wrzasnął Harry i chyba tylko dzięki ogromnemu przypływowi adrenaliny był w stanie skoczyć na równe nogi i okładać większego, umięśnionego faceta, absolutnie nie bacząc na konsekwencje.  — Ty pieprzony draniu!   
Oddech chłopaka był urywany  i płytki. Walenie pięściami w pierś większego o głowę osobnika męczyło go koszmarnie. Jeden, niezbyt mocny cios ze strony napastnika odebrał mu resztki świadomości i osunął się na ziemię w kałużę własnej krwi.   
 

-SS/HP-

 

 Severus łapiąc nieprzytomnego dzieciaka i odciągając go nieco od bandytów, bez chwili wahania stwierdził, że ma do czynienia z kompletnym idiotą. Zaatakowany przez Harry’ego zamaskowany facet celował w  jego bezwładnie leżące ciało, dysząc ciężko.

— Dawaj ten pieprzony plecak! — warknął do Severusa i wskazał lufą żądany przedmiot, ponaglając pisarza. Ten podniósł go, ignorując powiększającą się lepką, ciemną kałużę na jasnych kaflach. Intensywna czerwień krwi sprawiła, że serce mężczyzny stanęło na ułamek sekundy.  

— Musimy stąd spadać, stary! Cholera, postrzeliłeś tego dzieciaka! — tym razem odezwał się krępy kompan potężnego napastnika.  

Severus uśmiechnął się drwiąco, słysząc ciche syreny wozów policyjnych. Inni klienci w milczeniu przyglądali się to rannemu chłopakowi, to kłócącym się opryszkom, którzy dość szybko osiągnęli porozumienie i ruszyli w stronę drzwi, już niemal sięgali klamki, gdy…

— Porąbane su…sukinkoty! Tchórze! Teraz to spie..przacie gdzie pieprz rośnie, co, dupy wo…łowe? — Pisarz przyciągnął Pottera do siebie i ścisnął jego ciało w próbie uciszenia go. Wyglądało na to, że urata sporej ilości krwi i wściekłość, która go rozsadzała, to nie było dobre połączenie. Po chwili Harry znowu się odezwał, co niewątpliwie wymagało od niego sporego wysiłku, bo z każdą sekundą oddychał ciężej i płycej: — D-dwa… popieprzeńce… jedne!  

Wyższy i potężniejszy bandyta zaklął szpetnie i niemal natychmiast ruszył w kierunku Severusa osłaniającego niezbyt świadomego Harry’ego.

— Zostaw go. Postrzeliłeś go. Stracił mnóstwo krwi i jest w szoku. Najpewniej majaczy! — powiedział pisarz mocnym głosem, choć żołądek podskoczył mu do gardła, gdy broń w ręce mężczyzny drgnęła, ponownie biorąc ich sobie z cel.

Ranny stęknął słabo i potrząsnął głową.

— Nie… Nieprawda! Nie ma… ja… czy! To skończone… sukinsyny! — bełkotliwa obelga wystarczyła by rozwścieczyć napastnika. Zamaskowany mężczyzna kopnął leżącego kilka razy prosto w krwawiącą ranę. Snape syknął gniewnie i zmienił pozycję, by móc lepiej osłonić rannego. Teraz Harry leżał na podłodze, a pisarz gwałtownie wstał i złapał uzbrojonego napastnika za poły czarnej kurtki. Słysząc zbliżające się coraz bardziej policyjne syreny, Severus obnażył zęby, nie zamierzając tamtego puścić.

Ktoś zawołał:

— Wzięliście, co chcieliście. Idźcie już!

Odwracając nieznacznie głowę na prawo, Snape zobaczył młodą kobietę z niemowlęciem na ręku. Niemal bezgłośnie poruszała wargami i parę sekund później usłyszał wołanie Harry’ego, które w tej chwili przypominało bardziej szept:

—Trzymaj go, aż przyjadą!

Pisarz, jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że role się obróciły i szarpnął opryszkiem, popychając go z całej siły na oszkloną ladę z wystawionymi smakołykami. Pod wpływem tego szkło popękało, ale wytrzymało siłę uderzenia. Napastnik wkrótce zaczął walczyć z Severusem  i kopać go po nogach.

— Łapcie tego drugiego! — Do uszu pisarza doszedł nieco zrzędliwy głos starszego mężczyzny, który trochę go wystraszył, kiedy pomógł mu utrzymać wyrywającego się przestępcę, by nie uciekł. Snape podziękował mu szybkim skinieniem. Po krótkiej chwili w kawiarence rozległy się krzyki i hałas, jednak nie pozwolił, żeby go rozpraszały. Nawet jeśli inni nie złapią tamtego, schwytany przez niego bandyta zapewne wyśpiewa wszystko i wyda kompana.

Stękając cicho z wysiłku, żeby opryszek się nie wyślizgnął, Severus rozejrzał się szybko. Dostrzegł tylko niebieskie i czerwone plamy. Kilku mężczyzn w średnim wieku przyciskało drugiego złodzieja do podłogi.

— Sev’rusie! — Jego ciemne oczy natychmiast powędrowały w stronę rannego chłopaka i widok sporej kałuży krwi rozlewającej się po kaflach wywrócił jego żołądkiem. — Jego… broń!

Widać było, jak bardzo Harry walczył o to, żeby zachować świadomość, ale powieki powoli mu opadły, gdy słabo wskazywał palcem pistolet.

Czy Severus tego nie widział?

Wykręcając rękę bandyty i walcząc o przejęcie broni, pisarz zazgrzytał zębami. W trakcie szamotaniny z tym mięśniakiem, starszy mężczyzna, który pomagał Severusowi, został odepchnięty. Kilka kobiecych głosów wołało do niego, by kopnął napastnika w klejnoty rodowe, jednak Snape nie miał zwyczajnie jak to zrobić.  Natomiast ciągnął za broń, próbując ją odebrać.

W pewnej chwili broń została ponownie odbezpieczona i pisarz poczuł chłód stali na swojej szyi. Jeszcze by tego brakowało, żeby wystrzeliła w jego szyję. Z wściekłym, zdeterminowanym pomrukiem rzucił się, aby wreszcie wyrwać tamtemu broń z ręki.

Przyspieszony oddech.

Wilgotne od potu dłonie.

Zgrzyt otwieranych drzwi…

— Policja! Rzucić broń na ziemię i ręce do góry!

Spojrzenie przepełnione nienawiścią i wściekłością. Zaciekła szamotanina…

Huk wystrzału.

— Ranny policjant. Potrzebne wsparcie. Dwóch uzbrojonych mężczyzn. Jeden zamaskowany, a drugi biały, o ciemnych włosach. Trzeci obezwładniony.

 — Nie… Ten pomagał…— wykrztusił cicho słaby głos.

_Niech to szlag!_


	2. Ich własne prawo

To była najgłupsza rzecz, na jaką się zdecydował. Severus nigdy wcześniej nie zamierzał uciekać przed wymiarem sprawiedliwości, a właśnie to robił, przemykając uliczkami francuskiego miasteczka. Harry był blisko i trzymał go kurczowo za rękę, gdy raz po raz ich oszołomione umysły rejestrowały głośne policyjne syreny. W głowie Snape'a huczała jedna myśl: „co wyście, do jasnej cholery, najlepszego zrobili!".

― Tędy, szybko! ― wykrztusił chłopak, ciężko oddychając i pociągnął Severusa za sobą do wąskiego zaułka. Poranne słońce tu nie sięgało i w uliczce panowały półmrok oraz przejmujący chłód. Idealna kryjówka. ― Tu się schowamy, za tym. ― Potter skulił się za sporym pojemnikiem na śmieci. Pisarz niechętnie zrobił to samo, kucając tuż za nim. Sytuacja nie była za wesoła.

W końcu pisarz się odezwał:

― Gdybyśmy zostali i wyjaśnili wszystko, policja mogłaby uwierzyć w naszą wersję. I nie musiałbym się teraz ukrywać i uciekać przed stróżami prawa, jak jakiś oprych.

Harry wywrócił oczami, słysząc słowa mężczyzny.

― Po pierwsze to obaj uciekamy przed policją. Pomagając ci uciec, też stałem się wyjęty spod prawa. Raniłeś policjanta, jeśli raczysz pamiętać.

Z gardła Severusa wydobył się podirytowany pomruk i ciemne oczy obrzuciły młodego groźnym spojrzeniem. Rana wciąż krwawiła i było nad wyraz jasne, że dzieciak funkcjonuje tylko dzięki potężnemu zastrzykowi adrenaliny wywołanemu całą tą sytuacją. Snape przypuszczał, że kiedy energia się wyczerpie, młody będzie po prostu w opłakanym stanie.

― Przecież nie mierzyłem do policjanta. Broń wypaliła, gdy się szamotałem z napastnikiem ― odparł Severus cicho, słysząc czyjeś kroki nieopodal. Szczęśliwie nikt ich nie dostrzegł. ― Gdybym miał szansę to wytłumaczyć, można by było tego wszystkiego uniknąć.

Chłopak nie odpowiedział i pisarz już otwierał usta, żeby kontynuować, gdy zza rogu wyszła grupa policjantów z bronią gotową do strzału, obrzucając zdeterminowanym wzrokiem „ich" ciemną uliczkę. Harry przysunął się bliżej do niego i czuły zmysł powonienia Snape'a zarejestrował delikatny zapach jabłek i mięty. Pewnie szampon młodego. Miękkie, jedwabiste kosmyki musnęły brodę mężczyzny w chwili, kiedy dzieciak odwracał się w jego stronę. Jego wargi były rozchylone, a na jego szyi widać było szalone pulsowanie tętnicy.

Choć to było całkowicie zbędne, Severus przytknął do ust palec, nakazując ciszę. Wydawało się, że trwali w bezruchu całą wieczność, gdy wreszcie usłyszeli zdecydowany głos:

― Czysto!

Policjanci skręcili w lewo i wkrótce znikli z pola widzenia. Snape poczuł ciepły oddech na swojej szyi, gdy Harry wzdrygnął się nerwowo. Pisarz bez namysłu objął go delikatnie, przyciągając drobniejsze ciało.

― Musimy stąd iść i najważniejsza sprawa – opatrzyć cię. Wtedy pójdziemy prosto na posterunek i wyprostujemy to koszmarne nieporozumienie. Nie będę uważany za przestępcę. Mężczyzna uważał to za dobry plan, jednak zobaczył, że Harry marszczy czoło, jakby miał wątpliwości.

― A co jeśli nie wyprostujesz? Pójdziesz do więzienia, albo co gorsza ja też tam trafię. ― Severus powstrzymał cisnący się mu na usta komentarz, że taki chłopak jak Harry w więzieniu z miejsca stałby się smacznym kąskiem dla każdego. Nawet nie chciał myśleć o tej ewentualności. Zamiast tego uniósł się i usiadł na ziemi, mięśnie ud potwornie go bolały. ― Policja jest przekonana, że to ty strzelałeś do ich człowieka, a to jest przestępstwo.

Severus powoli i parokrotnie wypuścił oddech nosem, próbując znaleźć spokój. To była po prostu niebywale popieprzona sytuacja. Kompletnie popieprzona.

― Ja tu jestem dorosły, Harry i zrobimy po mojemu. ― Ten argument wcale nie był najlepszy, choćby dlatego, że Potter nie był już dzieckiem, ale myśl o kryciu się przed wszystkimi, gdy nie zrobili nic złego, była dla Severusa czymś uwłaczającym. Dzieciak obnażył zęby i zaciskając dłonie w pięści, wysyczał wściekle:

― Mam osiemnaście lat i wyobraź sobie, że nie jestem dzieckiem!

― Ja mam trzydzieści dwa ― wtrącił Severus z kąśliwym uśmiechem. Twarz młodego zaczerwieniła się nieco ze złości. Pisarz stwierdził, że dzieciak niespecjalnie panował na emocjami, lecz cóż, miał trochę racji. Ich przyszłość malowała się raczej w ciemnych barwach. Po części była to jego wina, w końcu postanowił walczyć z napastnikiem o broń, co spowodowało, że całkiem przypadkowo jego palce nacisnęły spust. Nieistotne, że był to nieszczęśliwy wypadek, to on strzelił. A policja, cóż, uznała go za sprawcę i teraz jest ścigany, słusznie bądź nie.

― Nieważne, do cholery! Nie mam zamiaru zostać złapany i posądzony o współudział oraz pomoc zabójcy! ― Pisarz westchnął ciężko. Przypuszczał, że sprawa nie jest aż tak poważna i raniony policjant ma się całkiem dobrze, z wyjątkiem rany postrzałowej, rzecz jasna. Nagle dzieciak stęknął głośniej, sięgając dłońmi do swojej zranionej nogi. Snape momentalnie chwycił go za ramiona, odsuwając go łagodnie, żeby mieć lepszy widok. Prawie nic nie było widać przez wciąż obficie sączącą się krew, a jeśli, jak podejrzewał mężczyzna, kula nadal tkwiła w nodze dzieciaka, należało jak najprędzej ją wyciągnąć, by rana zaczęła się goić. Pisarz wypuścił powoli powietrze i po raz kolejny tego ranka skoncentrował swoje myśli na tym, co robić, odsuwając rosnący ból głowy.

Miał dwa wyjścia: podrzucić na w pół przytomnego chłopaka do szpitala i udać się prosto na posterunek policji, ryzykując nie tylko swoją wolność, lub też zabrać smarkacza do siebie, opatrzyć go i tym samym stać wrogiem publicznym numer jeden. No, może to przesada, lecz z pewnością nie taka wielka.

Głaszcząc uspokajająco drżące, szczupłe ciało chłopaka, Severus ostrożnie pomógł mu wstać i zmuszony był przyjąć na siebie większość ciężaru Harry'ego. Mężczyzna skrzywił się nieco:

― Chodź, trzeba zająć się twoją nogą.

Chłopak oparł się o jego ramię jeszcze bardziej i jęknął żałośnie.

― Gdzie idziemy? ― zapytał słabym głosem. Gorący oddech owiewał ucho Snape'a. Mężczyzna przyciągnął drobniejsze ciało do siebie, mocniej opasując je ramieniem.

― Do mnie.

Żegnaj spokojne życie. Witajcie kłopoty, los ściganego przez prawo z ledwo co poznanym i rannym chłopakiem u boku. Po prostu niczego bardziej nie chciał. Cholera jasna!

-SS/HP-

Mieszkanie Severusa było imponujące i świadczyło o tym, że jest majętnym człowiekiem. Było przestronne, w jego skład wchodziły dwie sypialnie oraz otwarta przestrzeń stanowiąca spory salon z miękkimi skórzanymi fotelami i sporą kanapą. Kuchnia również była spora, dominowały w niej stal i granit, uzupełniając się wzajemnie. Podłogi wyłożone parkietem, a w salonie przykrywał je dodatkowo czerwony dywan. Jednym słowem, mieszkanie było piękne.

― Ładnie tu, Sev'rusie ― mruknął bełkotliwie Harry i oblizał suche wargi, czując nieprzyjemne zawroty głowy. Miał nadzieję spocząć w jednym z zachęcających foteli. Wiedział, że stracił wiele krwi, co wywoływało u niego nieznośne mdłości. Całe jego ciało zaczęło się trząść, gdy poziom adrenaliny gwałtownie spadł.

Trzymający go mężczyzna, prychnął coś w odpowiedzi i niemal zawlókł go do najbliższego fotela. Gdy w końcu Harry usiadł, dziękował niebiosom, choć spomiędzy jego zaciśniętych warg wydobywał się raz po raz jęk bólu. Noga bolała przeokropnie, dopiero teraz dotarło do niego jak bardzo.

― Idę po apteczkę. ― Chłopak posłał pisarzowi słaby lecz promienny uśmiech.

― Może przykleisz mi plaster i już?

Snape obrzucił go tak uporczywym i twardym spojrzeniem, że młody natychmiast zamilkł, odwracając wzrok. Pisarz przeszedł do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia, w drodze zrzucając płaszcz.

― Muszę najpierw wyjąć kulę, więc na razie żadnego plastra. ― Twarz dzieciaka zbladła jeszcze bardziej, kiedy jego oszołomiony umysł przetrawił usłyszane słowa i zmierzwione włosy opadły na poduchy wsparte na oparciu. ― Siedź grzecznie i nie ruszaj się, jak będę to robił ― powiedział Severus, wracając szybkimi krokami. Rozpiął górne guziki koszuli, by mu było wygodniej i podwinął rękawy, ukazując drobne, ciemne włoski porastające skórę rąk.

Harry zamruczał cicho, próbując znaleźć wygodniejsze ułożenie dla swojej nogi.

― Nie wierzę, że mnie postrzelił, drań jeden! ― syknął. Wzdrygnął się gwałtownie, czując silne palce podwijające i rozcinające nogawkę spodni. ― To boli! ― warknął na Severusa i obrzucił go wściekłym spojrzeniem. Mężczyzna nawet nie przerwał tego, co robił.

Sięgnąwszy po wilgotny ręcznik, pisarz delikatnie przemył ranę, co jednak spowodowało, że dzieciak podskoczył z piskiem bólu.

― Oczywiście, że boli, durny bachorze, to rana postrzałowa. Muszę ją oczyścić i wyjąć kulę, bo sama nie wyjdzie. Nie ruszaj się.

― Po prostu rewelacja! O niczym innym nie marzę, tylko o tym, że rozerwiesz mi nogę, by wyjąć pieprzoną kulę! ― Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, jedynie niezbyt mocnego klapsa w zdrowe udo. ― I nie jestem dzieckiem! Mam osiemnaście lat! ― mruknął z obrazą i uniósł dumnie brodę. Severus tylko parsknął.

― A już myślałem, sądząc po twoim znakomitym opanowaniu. A raczej jego całkowitym braku.

― O czym ty…

― Pozwalasz, by emocje tobą kierowały i przez ten swój niewyparzony jęzor wpadasz w kłopoty. Gdybyś był opanowany, nikt by cię nie postrzelił.

― Ani nie ścigał ― dodał cicho Harry, wypuszczając głośniej powietrze. Severus ignorując go, metodycznie oczyszczał ranę, zdecydowanie przyciskając do niej ręcznik. Chłopak zagryzł wargi i jęknął, posyłając Snape'owi spojrzenie niesłusznie skrzywdzonego. Kręciło mu się w głowie, choć rana postrzałowa już wyglądała o niebo lepiej, kiedy zaschnięta krew zniknęła. Wydawała się naprawdę mała. Noga zaczęła niekontrolowanie drżeć i przytrzymał ją dłońmi, lecz niewiele to pomogło.

Severus po chwili uniósł wzrok i ich oczy się spotkały. Jednak to spojrzenie pisarza była nieprzeniknione.

― Wytrzymaj, Harry, jeszcze chwilę. To niestety będzie bolało. ― Wziął buteleczkę czystego spirytusu, a dzieciak, widząc, co się święci, wstrzymał oddech i zacisnął powieki.

Na całe szczęście Snape nie przedłużał sprawy i przechylił buteleczkę. Nie przerwał, słysząc głośne przekleństwa, jakie się wyrywały się z gardła Pottera oraz odgłos uderzania głową o miękkie poduszki.

― Szlag! Bolało jak pieprzona cholera! Nadal boli!

W odpowiedzi Harry uzyskał jedynie złośliwy uśmieszek. To go upewniało w założeniu, że cała ta sytuacja niezwykle bawiła Severusa i że teraz mężczyzna czerpał przyjemność ze swojej małej zemsty, czyli dręczenia go pod pretekstem udzielania pomocy. Założył ręce na piersi, do żywego urażony brakiem współczucia i zerknął na nogę. Nie krwawiła już tak bardzo i musiał przyznać, że miał sporo szczęścia, bo pocisk najwidoczniej ominął ważniejsze naczynia krwionośne.

― Teraz wyjmę kulę. Zagryź to, jak potrafisz najmocniej. ― W dłoniach Snape'a pojawił się zrolowany, czysty ręcznik, który podał chłopakowi, a ten bez sprzeciwu włożył materiał między zęby, mówiąc:

― Żebym ja ciebie nie pogryzł! ― Choć materiał sprawiał, że słowa nie były wyraźne, to klepnięcie w udo oznaczało, że pisarz mimo wszystko zrozumiał. Odetchnął, starając się uspokoić, a także mentalnie przygotować na to, co go czeka. Parę minut potwornego, koszmarnego bólu, bo inaczej nie potrafił sobie tego wyobrazić.

― Gotowy?

Tym razem Harry wydał z siebie zrezygnowany pomruk.

-SS/HP-

Severus trzymał w dłoni szklaneczkę whisky i siedział oparty wygodnie w fotelu naprzeciwko kanapy obecnie zajętej przez chłopaka. Obserwował go uważnie, sącząc drinka. Od jakiejś pół godziny Harry spał głęboko i spokojnie, co pisarz mógł bez trudu określić jako szczęście w nieszczęściu, zważywszy ich kłopoty. Zdziwił go fakt, że dzieciak tak długo wytrzymał, nie tracąc przytomności. Blade światło lampy tworzyło długie, pokręcone i niekiedy niepokojące cienie na ścianach i rosnące w kierunku sufitu. Biorąc kolejnego łyka mocnego alkoholu, wciąż przyglądał się swojemu śpiącemu gościowi. Nic się nie zmieniło, nadal uważał, że chłopak jest po prostu piękny.

Długie, ciemne rzęsy opadały na zarumienione teraz policzki, a pełne wargi wydęły się jeszcze bardziej we śnie. Płaski brzuch powoli wznosił się i opadał w rytm wolnych i głębokich oddechów. Snape ledwo wstrzymał rozbawienie, kiedy chłopak jęknął, a moment później prychnął cicho, przycisnąwszy zwinięte dłonie do siebie i ocierając policzkiem o miękkie obicie kanapy.

Długi i ciężki poranek leniwie mijał, przechodząc stopniowo w późne popołudnie.

Przeczesując smukłymi palcami długie do ramion włosy, Severus wypuścił powietrze. Cieszył się, że udało mu wydobyć kulę, inaczej nie byłoby wesoło, a młodemu groziłaby infekcja. To była ostatnia rzecz, jakiej potrzebował – opieka nad chorym dzieciakiem, gdy uciekali przed policją.

Co do samego wyciągnięcia pocisku odkażonymi szczypczykami, Harry zniósł to dzielnie, poza paroma krzykami i stęknięciami starał się pozostać cicho i nieruchomo niemal do samego końca. To było dziwne i mężczyzna nigdy by nie przyznał tego głośno, ale Severus był z niego dumny. I to bardzo. Pomimo całej tej chorej sytuacji, w jaką zostali wplątani, Harry wykazał się dojrzałością.

Severus odchylił głowę i jednym haustem osuszył szklankę, wstając. Co prawda rzadko pił więcej niż jedną szklaneczkę, ale ten dzień był wyjątkowy i postanowił zrobić sobie nowego drinka. Nalawszy sobie whisky, zgarnął notes z piórem. Ponownie usiadł w fotelu i zaczął pisać, zerkając raz po raz na śpiącego chłopaka oraz wolno sącząc złotawy trunek.

Jakby tu zacząć?

_Kawiarnia była zatłoczona i gwarna_.

Jak inaczej można było zacząć, jeśli nie tak, jak to było naprawdę? Przypomniał sobie wczorajsze spotkanie z nieopanowanym Harrym. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, starając się ubrać to wszystko w odpowiednie słowa.

Nie chciał marnować czasu, a stłoczone myśli bez trudu dały się przelewać na papier.

To może być jego najlepsza powieść, o ile nie wyląduje w więzieniu, nim ją ukończy.

― Co piszesz? ― Usłyszał w pewnym momencie zaspany głos dzieciaka. Niemal się roześmiał, widząc, że Harry jeszcze nie całkiem się obudził i bezskutecznie próbuje przegnać resztki snu.

Schował pióro do zamykanego notesu, który z kolei szybko odłożył.

― Notuję pewne rzeczy. Mogą mi się przydać. ― Cichy i radosny śmiech chłopaka sprawił, że pisarz poczuł całkiem przyjemne mrowienie w dole brzucha. Nie, nie może teraz o tym myśleć.

― No widzisz, na brak weny najlepsza drobna strzelanina i zabawa w policjantów i złodziei. ― Niestety żart młodemu nie wyszedł, ale uśmiech na jego twarzy, choć przyprawiony odrobiną bólu, rozbawił Severusa, gdy zbliżył się do kanapy. Pisarz kucnął i położył dłoń na kościstym ramieniu. Wydawało mu się… Musiało mu się wydawać, kiedy poczuł, że dzieciak przesunął się nieświadomie jeszcze bliżej niego, jego dotyku. Najwidoczniej utknął w swojej książce. ― Dzięki za opatrzenie mi nogi. Musiałem zemdleć, bo nie pamiętam, żebym ci wcześniej dziękował. Zdecydowanie boli dużo mniej.

Severus rzucił okiem na zranioną, obandażowaną nogę i kiwnął głową:

― Cieszę się. Jesteś głodny? ― Harry spojrzał na niego przytomnymi już oczami i uśmiechnął się szeroko, potakując skwapliwie. Ten uśmiech wywoływał u Severusa całkiem nieoczekiwane reakcje, zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o jego męskość, bo jego spodnie nagle wydały się nieco za ciasne. ― Przygotuję coś, ty masz leżeć i odpoczywać.

Pisarz posłał młodemu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, kierując się w stronę kuchni. Doszedł go głos chłopaka:

― Mam się przygotować mentalnie na zatrucie, czy umiesz gotować? ― Severus prychnął tylko i niemal wywrócił oczami, słysząc te docinki dzieciaka.

― Ty się lepiej skup na tym, by nie ruszać się z kanapy. ― Być może powinien dobitniej odpowiedzieć, jednak po emocjach dzisiejszego poranka i niewielkiej ilości whisky, nic innego nie przyszło mu do głowy. Umysł miał leciutko przyćmiony, ale dawało mu to poczucie bezpieczeństwa i spokoju. Zajął się szykowaniem makaronu w sosie warzywnym, licząc na apetyt chłopaka. Harry w końcu był rekonwalescentem.

― Woda? ― rzucił z kuchni.

― Nie, to ja, Harry. Naprawdę, Severusie, chyba się starzejesz. ― Te słowa i chichot Harry'ego ubodły pisarza, który przypomniał, że ma zaledwie trzydzieści dwa lata. Chłopak zacmokał, jakby żałując nieco swojej wypowiedzi i spytał: ― Pomóc ci?

― Nie, chcesz wody do posiłku?

― Dzięki, nie chce mi się pić.

― Nie szkodzi. I tak dostaniesz.

Severus usłyszał skrzypienie skórzanej kanapy.

― Po co się mnie pytasz, skoro i tak zrobisz po swojemu?

Tym razem młody próbował wstawać, choć ledwo miał na to siłę. Pisarz westchnął ciężko i zabrał się za robienie sosu.

― Nie chcesz wiedzieć, co zrobię, jak się ruszyć choć na milimetr ― rzucił krótkie ostrzeżenie i z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że skrzypienie ustało niemal natychmiast. Dzieciak miał dość rozumu, by posłuchać. Całe szczęście.

-SS/HP-

Zapach mocnych przypraw wciąż rozchodził się po kuchni. Harry i Severus siedzieli przy niewielkim kwadratowym stoliku. Posiłek był skończony, talerze nosiły ślady sosu. Chłopak leniwie stukał w brzeg swojego talerza, obserwując mężczyznę siedzącego naprzeciw. Ten sączył aromatyczną kawę i wpatrywał się w gorący napój, nie odrywając ust od brzegu filiżanki, całkowicie pochłonięty przez myśli. Harry uśmiechnął się szerzej, widząc, jak pisarz mamrotał coś pod nosem, prowadząc nieodgadnioną dyskusję z samym sobą. Po krótkiej chwili, filiżanka stuknęła o spodeczek. Chłopaka bawiło obserwowanie i przysłuchiwanie się tej nie do końca wewnętrznej rozmowie.

― Przyjemnie się konwersowało z jedyną mądrą osobą w okolicy? ― W odpowiedzi otrzymał niemal rozgniewane spojrzenie, jednak nie przejął się tym zbytnio. Z psotnym uśmiechem przesunął od niechcenia palcem wzdłuż pozostałości po smacznym sosie i wsunął opuszkę do ust, oblizując i ssąc. Severus niemal natychmiast odwrócił wzrok, co chłopaka dość mocno zaskoczyło. ― Robisz pyszny makaron.

Zauważył, że mężczyzna nie umiał za bardzo przyjmować zasłużonych pochwał, a Harry był rozbawiony jego zażenowaniem.

Snape odsunął swój talerz, a na jego miejsce postawił filiżankę. Dzieciak mordował spojrzeniem szklankę wody, może faktycznie nie był spragniony?

― Przepis mojej matki. ― Harry potaknął i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy pisarzowi naprawdę trudno jest przyjąć dobre słowo. Nikogo takiego nigdy jeszcze nie poznał.

― Więc… ― zaczął po chwili. ― Masz faceta?

Mężczyzna postawił filiżankę tak mocno, że omal jej nie rozbił i zmrużył oczy, obrzucając młodego przenikliwym spojrzeniem.

― No co? Próbuję tylko zagaić. ― Dzieciak jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

― Mieszkam sam, jak widzisz. Chyba nie widzisz czegoś, co by temu przeczyło, hm?

― Z całą pewnością nie lubisz poruszać osobistych tematów…

― Gdy moimi rozmówcami są nastoletni chłopcy tacy, jak ty ― odparł chłodno Severus, a dzieciak westchnął.

― Pomogłem ci…

― Nie chcę rozmawiać o wypadkach dzisiejszego poranka! ― Mężczyzna wstał gwałtownie i bez słowa ruszył do salonu ogrzewanego imitacją prawdziwego kominka, ale w tym wypadku paliwem był gaz, co ułatwiało sprawę zachowania czystości. Harry z trudem dźwignął się krzesła i pokuśtykał za nim.

― Dobra, to nie będziemy. ― Ignorując ból nogi, usiadł obok Severusa. ― Opowiedz mi o twoim ostatnim facecie.

Pisarz milczał i chłopak wykorzystał ciszę, by przyjrzeć się jego profilowi. Wyraźna linia szczęki, długi nos sprawiały, że mężczyzna był na swój sposób przystojny i przyciągał uwagę. Zasłona mocnych, ciemnych włosów opadała mu na ramiona i Harry nie po raz pierwszy złapał się na tym, że pragnął jej dotknąć. Włosy mężczyzny musiały być takie miękkie w dotyku.

― Zerwałem z moim ostatnim facetem jakieś pięć lat temu! Niby jak mam go pamiętać?! ― Harry nie odpowiedział, unosząc jedynie brew. Severus siedział i patrzył się na strzelające płomienie.  
― Czyli jesteś raczej samotnikiem ― Te słowa zostały rzucone w ciszę. Ciche prychnięcie stanowiło jedyną odpowiedź, brak potwierdzenia bądź zaprzeczenia obudziło ciekawość chłopaka. ― Jesteś, prawda? To dlatego lubisz pisać gejowską erotykę? ― Uśmiechnął się, widząc ironiczny grymas na twarzy pisarza.

W końcu Severus obrócił się w jego stronę.

― Przecież mówiłem: piszę, bo zapragnąłem…

― Czegoś, czemu z przyjemnością będziesz mógł się oddać bez reszty. Pamiętam. Słuchałem cię. ― Wargi Snape'a bezgłośnie ułożyły się w słowo „czyżby" i Potter z ogromnym trudem powstrzymał się przed pokazaniem mu języka. ― Powiedziałeś, że zawiniły związki, które nie przyniosły ci satysfakcji i były nieudane. Dlatego wybrałeś samotność?

― Nie. Jestem. Samotnikiem ― wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. Harry prostując się, uniósł nieznacznie ręce w uspokajającym geście bezbronności.

― To czemu od razu nic nie mówisz?

― Zdecydowanie bardziej cię lubiłem, jak spałeś. ― Severus schował twarz w dłoniach i westchnął.

― Unikasz odpowiedzi, a ja chcę wiedzieć. ― mruknął młody. Oparł się o kanapę, zaciskając zęby i krzywiąc, kiedy ból nogi stal się po prostu nieznośny. Fakt, być może to i była wina jego niewyparzonej gęby, ale... dlaczego? Dlaczego rana postrzałowa musi być taka bolesna?

Snape parsknął pod nosem i Harry skupił uwagę na nim, stopniowo zapominając o dokuczliwym bólu nogi.

― Naprawdę chcesz posłuchać o moich związkach z facetami? ― spytał, a chłopak skinął głową.

― Nigdy nie mówiłem, że mnie to nie interesuje ― mruknął nieco urażony i założył ręce na piersi. Pisarz prychnął i ponownie utkwił wzrok w ogniu. Potter uznał, że lubi skupiać uwagę Severusa i trącił go łokciem w bok. ― Powiedz, proszę. Nudzi mi się, a to wydaje się ciekawe.

Mężczyzna klepnął jego rękę w ramach łagodnego upomnienia. Chłopak się nachmurzył i zignorował go. Miał dziwne odczucie, że Snape wykorzystuje niemal każdą okazję, by go dotknąć, nawet jeśli w taki sposób. Nie żeby mu to aż tak bardzo przeszkadzało.

― Nie jestem twoją niańką i nie będę cię bawił historiami z mojego życia, by zaspokoić twoją ciekawość. Zajmij się czymś i daj mi odpocząć, potwornie rozbolała mnie głowa. ― Mimo dobrze wyczuwalnej irytacji w jego słowach, głos pisarza był ściszony. Harry zmarszczył czoło i nie chcąc okazać, jak bardzo go boli noga, zagryzł zęby.

― Niech ci będzie, panie humorzasty ― warknął, nie odwracając się i odszedł tak szybko, jak pozwalała mu na to zraniona noga.

_Skoro Severus nie chciał mnie uraczyć jakąś opowieścią, sam się dowiem tego i owego_ , pomyślał, kierując się do jednego z mniejszych pokoi.

-SS/HP-

Severus oparł się i powoli wypuścił całe powietrze z płuc, by następnie je nim zapełnić. Mówiąc prawdę, głowa wcale go nie bolała. Dzieciak był stanowczo zbyt wścibski, a także irytujący oraz gadatliwy, ale jego towarzystwo nie nużyło. Snape jednak nie chciał opowiadać o swoich nieudanych związkach, bo jak do tej pory każdy z mężczyzn, z którymi się wiązał, zostawiał go prędzej czy później na pastwę samotności i zgubnym skutkom upływu czasu. Wpadł w to błędne kolo, nie był w stanie się z niego wyrwać. Ponadto obiecał sobie, że nie pozwoli się ranić tak, jak do tej pory. To, co przelewał na papier wystarczało mu w zupełności. Nawet nieźle mu się powodziło.

Obserwując tańczące płomienie, powoli przymknął oczy.

― Całe szczęście, że niebawem ten dzień się skończy ― szepnął w przestrzeń.

Chciał zasnąć i obudzić się, stwierdzając to był sen. Męczący i bardzo przykry sen. A on już nie jest ścigany, poszukiwany za użycie broni palnej wobec policjanta. Z tych rozmyślań wyrwał go jakiś dziwny hałas dochodzący z krótkiego korytarzyka. Zrezygnowany wypuścił powietrze. Nie będzie mu dane odpocząć. Osiemnastoletni Harry sprawiał więcej kłopotów, niż raczkujący brzdąc.

― Co tym razem zrobiłeś, Harry? ― spytał sam siebie i ruszył sprawdzić.

Znalazł go w swojej sypialni. Na dywanie wśród białych kartek rozsypanych na podłodze i nadal na nią spadających. Chłopak dostrzegł go i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, wzruszając ramionami. Znowu.

― Czy mogę wiedzieć, co robisz w mojej sypialni? ― Snape zamknął oczy i zmusił się do zachowania spokoju. Młody łapał powietrze jak ryba wyciągnięta z wody, niezdolny do wykrztuszenia pełnego zdania. Wiedząc, że nie uzyska słownej odpowiedzi, dodał: ― To manuskrypt tekstu przygotowanego do wydania. Czy wiesz, jak długo trzeba układać kartki, by były w idealnym porządku? Wiesz?

― Całe godziny? ― Padła niepewna odpowiedź. Severus odgarnął kosmyki, które wpadały mu do oczu.

― Zgadza się. Zacznij składać, albo nie pójdziesz spać tej nocy. ― Ignorując oburzone wołanie chłopaka, wyszedł. Teraz głowa naprawdę go bolała.

Musi wziąć prysznic i zrobić sobie świeżą kawę. To będzie długi wieczór.

I pierwsza od pięciu lat noc spędzona w towarzystwie młodego mężczyzny, nie, chłopaka zachowującego się nader dziecinnie.


	3. „Poranny obłęd”

  
  
Harry nie wiedział, po raz który już westchnął tego wieczora, gdy odłożył ostatni arkusz papieru na starannie ułożony stosik. Było kwadrans po dwudziestej trzeciej, przynajmniej tak wskazywał wolno tykający zegar. Piekły go oczy i zamrugał szybko, żeby się pozbyć nieprzyjemnego wrażenia ziarenek piasku w oczach. Wstał i w tym momencie skrzywił się mocno, gdy poczuł ostry ból nogi. Zbyt szybko się zerwał i teraz za to płacił. Nareszcie skończył układać rękopis, co wyszło mu nadzwyczaj porządnie. Był z siebie dumny, ledwo mógł zdusić uśmiech, przygryzając wnętrze policzka. Zastanawiając się nad twórczością Severusa, pochylił się lekko i tym razem bardzo ostrożnie wziął do ręki pierwszą stronę:  
  
 _Rozdział 1_  
 _Żądza serc_  
  
 _Szalone uderzenia jego serca wyznaczały melodię, w takt której otrzymywał mocne, obezwładniające pchnięcia. Biodra kochanka poruszały się coraz szybciej, a na jego skórze lśniły kropelki potu. Wargi zetknęły się w pocałunku, a on jęknął głośno, smakując lekko słony posmak…_  
  
Harry spłonął rumieńcem, w jednej chwili odkładając kartkę, jakby go parzyła. Jak dla niego to był zbyt bezpośredni opis. Podziwiał Severusa, a zarazem był zaskoczony, że umiał ubrać tak intymne wrażenia, emocje w odpowiednie słowa. Pisarz wydawał się być kimś zdecydowanie stąpającym po ziemi i obdarzonym kąśliwym językiem, Harry’emu trudno było wyobrazić sobie kogoś takiego tworzącego niezwykle obrazowe sceny przedstawiające akt miłosny między dwoma mężczyznami.  
Wciąż zarumieniony chłopak otarł spocone dłonie o nogi, zastanawiając się, czemu pod wpływem tych paru słów zrobiło mu się nagle strasznie gorąco. W ustach miał pełno śliny, którą przełknął, a następnie ruszył w stronę drzwi.  
— Cholerny seksoholik! — wymamrotał, obrzucając niewinny stosik rękopisu pełnym wyrzutu spojrzeniem.  
Powoli kuśtykając, wrócił do salonu, gdzie panował mrok rozświetlany migocącym blaskiem płomieni na „fałszywym” kominku. Ogień nadawał przytulności pomieszczeniu i zachęcał, aby spocząć na kanapie. W kuchni było ciemno i Harry zrozumiał, że Severus najpewniej poszedł spać. Przygryzł wargę. On sam nie wiedział, gdzie mógłby się przespać. Mógłby skorzystać z wolnego pokoju, ale nie miał pewności, czy nie zająłby gabinetu Snape’a. Chłopak wzruszył lekko ramionami i ostrożnie położył się na kanapie. Była wystarczająco wygodna, a on nie wpadnie w kłopoty.  
Po paru minutach wpatrywania się w tańczące ogniki, zamknął oczy i nim się zorientował, zasnął, a jego oddech stopniowo stał się miarowy i spokojny.  
  
 **-SS/HP-**  
  
Wyglądało na to, że Harry upodobał sobie jego kanapę. Leżał zwinięty z rękoma wokół podkulonych nóg, a z kącika ust spływała strużka śliny i skapywała na poduszki. Widząc to, Severus się skrzywił i przeczesał włosy palcami. Zerknął na zegarek, szósta rano. Dopiero co się obudził i wyszedł z sypialni, jak spał, czyli bez góry od piżamy, a jedynie w luźnych spodniach przewiązanych na biodrach. Postanowił nie budzić dzieciaka i zrobić sobie mocną kawę i coś do zjedzenia.  
Po paru minutach wrócił, trzymając w jednej dłoni ciepły tost z dżemem truskawkowym, a w drugiej kubek mocnej, aromatycznej kawy. Harry leżał na brzuchu, rozwalony na kanapie, ranna noga zwisała z niej bezwładnie, a ciemne włosy opadły na jego twarz, lecz Severus mógł dostrzec łagodną linię szczęki i zgrabny nos. Widok był nadzwyczaj… uroczy. Przeganiając tę nagłą myśl, pisarz usiadł w fotelu i ugryzł kęs pieczywa, rozkoszując się słodyczą truskawek idealnie współgrającą z przyjemną goryczką kawy. Siedział tak przez jakiś czas, jedząc i przysłuchując się oddechowi śpiącego, aż nagle Harry nie wydał z siebie cichego jęku, który wywołał u Snape’a dreszcz i nową falę obrazów i myśli zalewającą jego umysł. Niemal bezwiednie wziął do ręki notes i wkrótce czyste kartki pokryły się eleganckim, choć szybkim pismem.  
― A może tak rabusie z bronią i napad? ― mruknął i uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli. Znowu rzeczywistość stwarzała i podsuwała mu najlepszą historię, jaką mógł wymyślić. Wydarzenia wczorajszego poranka wydawały się wręcz idealne.  
  
 _Napastnicy podeszli zdecydowanym krokiem do drżącej kobiety, która stała przy kasie. Pistolety w rękach rabusiów wycelowane były w jej głowę…_  
  
W pewnym momencie chrobot pióra ustał, gdy ciche, przeciągłe westchnienie zwróciło uwagę pisarza i ten uniósł wzrok znad tworzonego tekstu. Widząc, co robi Potter, uniósł kąciki ust. Pogrążony we śnie dzieciak wcześniej musiał ułożyć się wygodniej, a teraz powoli i metodycznie ocierał biodrami o poduchy kanapy. Severus zdawał sobie sprawę, że poranna erekcja to dość powszechny fenomen dla kogoś w wieku Harry’ego. Nie zamierzał uciekać, z rozbawieniem i pewną dozą zaskoczenia obserwował młodego, jak ten odrobinę przyspieszył ruchy biodrami, pojękując i wzdychając całkiem rozkosznie. Policzki miał zaróżowione, a pełne wargi lekko rozchylone i wydęte. Snape zastanawiał się, co też się śni Harry’emu.  
Chłopak ponownie wypuścił kilka westchnień, zanim znieruchomiał, a Severus bezskutecznie starając się zignorować domagającą się uwagi własną męskość, ze wszystkich sił próbował skoncentrować się na tym, co pisał. Nie było to takie proste. Zdekoncentrowany przez odgłosy Harry’ego zupełnie stracił wątek i nie mógł się skupić. Przez następne pięć minut nic nie napisał, ani słowa. W końcu nie wytrzymał i wrzucił pióro do zamykanego notesu, posyłając śpiącej sylwetce rozzłoszczone spojrzenie, jakby to dzieciak był temu winien.  
Bo przecież tak było! Wszystko przez tego smarkacza!  
Zaczął krążyć po salonie, żeby się uspokoić i odetchnął głęboko, wypuszczając udręczone westchnienie.  
Jakim cudem pociąga go taki wkurzający, igrający z bandytami, niedojrzały jeszcze chłopaczek?  
W tym momencie do uszu pisarza doszedł głośniejszy jęk i pomruk dobiegający z kanapy. Snape podszedł szybkim krokiem do fotela, na którym wcześniej siedział i opadł na poduszki. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby kierowały nim instynkty. Poza tym dzieliła ich zbyt duża różnica wieku, nie mówiąc już o tym, że stanowili całkowite przeciwieństwa. Severus potarł dłonią twarz i westchnął ciężko. Uznał, że później upora się z tymi oszałamiającymi i ogłupiającymi wręcz uczuciami względem smarkacza, najpierw trzeba zająć się skutkami wczorajszych wydarzeń.  
Nagły odgłos uderzenia czegoś o podłogę sprawił, że spojrzał w kierunku kanapy, dostrzegając chłopaka, który istotnie musiał z niej spaść, zbyt mocno wiercąc się we śnie. Obudzony w tak brutalny sposób, dzieciak spojrzał na niego nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.  
― Dzień dobry, Harry. ― Złośliwy uśmieszek uniósł kąciki ust pisarza w chwili, kiedy młody przeciągnął się niczym kot, a jego podkoszulek nieznacznie powędrował do góry, ukazując gładką skórę. Widząc to, Severus zastanawiał się, czy pod jego palcami będzie równie delikatna. Starając się nie zdradzić swoich myśli, zapytał: ― Dobrze się spało?  
― Dobrze. Nie byłem pewny, czy mogę spać w tamtym pokoju.  
Snape uniósł brew, tego się nie spodziewał. Harry nieświadomie się nieco pochylił, zasłaniając dobrze widoczną wypukłość w spodniach. Pisarz parsknął w duchu, pewne części ciała zdawały się uprzykrzać życie młodym ludziom o poranku.  
― Nie jestem sadystą i pozwalam swoim gościom spać w łóżku. ― Zobaczył uśmiech na twarzy Pottera; blady, odrobinę krzywy i z całą pewnością wciąż senny, a mimo to ten uśmiech sprawił, że w dole brzucha poczuł nieokreślone uczucie, jakby miał w nim chmarę motyli próbujących się uwolnić. Skrzywił się na to stwierdzenie, ale taka była prawda. Nikt od bardzo dawna nie wywoływał u niego podobnego wrażenia. Nie był do końca przekonany, czy tak silna reakcja jego ciała na zachowanie dzieciaka powinna go cieszyć. ― Jesteś głodny?  
Harry wzruszył ramionami i podniósł się z podłogi, przysiadając na brzegu kanapy. Jego pokrwawione, pocięte jeansy były wyglądały na mocno wymięte i Severus zdecydował, że nakłoni młodego, by zmienił je na coś świeższego, a przynajmniej czystego. Nie dostrzegł wypukłości, świadczącej o erekcji; najwidoczniej Potter miał jakiś swój sekretny sposób, żeby się jej tak szybko pozbyć.  
― Chyba, a ty? ― Snape w odpowiedzi również wzruszył ramionami, posyłając Harry’emu drwiący uśmieszek, jednocześnie dziękując niebiosom, że i on nie ma podobnego problemu.  
― Już jadłem. Zrobić ci coś?  
Mina Harry’ego była przezabawna.  
― Umiem sobie przyrządzić śniadanie, naprawdę, możesz mi zaufać. Twoja kuchnia jest bezpieczna ― odparł i podrapał się po głowie, wstając powoli. Pod wpływem tego traktowania włosy z tyłu głowy uniosły się.  
Severus kiwnął głową i wskazał mu kuchnię. Odprowadził wzrokiem kulejącego chłopaka, jednocześnie błagając w duchu, by nie spowodował jakiegoś nieszczęścia. Z tym dzieciakiem nigdy nic pewnego.  
Pukanie do drzwi zmusiło pisarza, aby również wstał. Podchodząc do okna przy wejściu, aby ostrożnie wyjrzeć, zaczął się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem nie zamienia się w paranoika. Początkowo nie zobaczył nikogo, ale później w zasięgu wzroku pojawiła się kobieca sylwetka w mundurze. Włosy miała związane w ciasny kok, a szczupła twarz wyrażała skupienie i powagę.  
― Policja ― szepnął, starając się nie zostać zauważonym. Łudził się, że może ona pójdzie sobie, jeśli go nie zobaczy. Czuł, jak jego serce łomocze w piersi. Po krótkiej chwili było jasne, że policjantka tak łatwo nie odejdzie. Znowu rozległo się pukanie, które zwabiło Pottera. Zbliżając się do Severusa, jadł jeszcze ciepłą grzankę grubo posmarowaną masłem.  
― Kto ta…? ― Z prędkością, o jaką siebie wcale nie podejrzewał, Severus rzucił się w stronę Harry’ego, łapiąc go w ramiona i zamknął mu usta dłonią. W tej samej chwili młody zaczął z nim walczyć, próbując się uwolnić, jednak zaraz zbladł i znieruchomiał, gdy tylko usłyszał przez drzwi stanowczy głos.  
― Panie Snape? Policja, proszę otworzyć. ― Krzywiąc się i zaciskając mocno powieki, Severus zaklął pod nosem. Jego dłoń przytknięta do ust Pottera opadła bezwładnie, a dzieciak kurczowo złapał się jego ramienia.  
― Może pójdzie sobie, jak jej nie wpuścimy? ― łudził się jeszcze młody.  
W tym momencie ponownie rozległo się zdecydowane i uporczywe stukanie.  
― Wiemy, że jest pan w domu. Proszę otworzyć! ― Harry nadal trzymał rękę Severusa, nawet kiedy pisarz próbował się zbliżyć do drzwi. Wywiązało się małe, niezręczne zamieszanie, gdy mężczyzna bezskutecznie próbował się uwolnić z uścisku Pottera.  
Z rozgniewanym pomrukiem Severus przycisnął chłopaka do ściany. Nie cierpiał, kiedy ktoś, zwłaszcza dużo młodszy i drobniejszy, powstrzymywał go w ten sposób przed zrobieniem czegoś.  
― Nie bądź niemądry, jeśli nie otworzę, będą jeszcze większe kłopoty ― powiedział, potrząsając Harrym. Ten tylko spojrzał na niego i złapał w garści materiał spodni od piżamy Severusa. Pisarz warknął cicho: ― Puść!  
―Nie! ― szepnął gorączkowo młody, przyciągając go do siebie jeszcze bliżej. Ich ciała mocno się ze sobą zderzyły, co spowodowało, że Snape mimowolnie poczuł, jak pod wpływem tej bliskości iskierka pożądania wybucha na nowo płomieniem. ― Sądząc po głosie, była wściekła, jeśli otworzysz, aresztuje cię w sekundę! Chcesz tego?!  
Słowa Harry’ego wypowiedziane były z takim pośpiechem i niepokojem, że w nim samym zrodził się strach, ściskając go za gardło. Naprawdę nie chciał, aby sytuacja wymknęła się spod kontroli, ani tym bardziej więcej problemów z policją. Wyjaśnienie całej sprawy zapewne będzie czystym koszmarem, a jednak wiedział, że lepiej otworzyć drzwi.  
Nim zdążył zareagować, ramiona Pottera oplotły go w pasie i chłopak pociągnął go do pokoju gościnnego.  
― Co ty, u licha!… ― syknął pisarz, krzyżując ręce na piersi.  
― Możemy uciec oknem! ― W tym momencie rozległo ponownie naglące łomotanie w drzwi i usłyszeli stłumiony, kobiecy głos wzywający posiłki. Zielone oczy patrzyły w niego błagalnie, a z jego gardła wyrwał się zduszony okrzyk.  
Sytuacja pogarszała się z minuty na minutę.  
― Pozwól mi się ubrać ― warknął Severus i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, Harry podążał za nim jak cień.  
― To jak? Uciekamy przez okno? ― spytał, zapatrzony w ciało mężczyzny, gdy ten zakładał koszulę i spodnie. Pisarz spojrzał na niego i, wychodząc z pokoju, rzucił tylko kąśliwą uwagę:  
― Matka cię nie nauczyła, że nie wolno się tak gapić na innych?  
Kątem oka dostrzegł rumieniec pokrywający policzki Harry’ego w zastraszającym tempie. Najwyraźniej dopiero w tej chwili dzieciak zdał sobie sprawę, że wpatrywał się w niego dość uporczywie. Cóż, Severus na pewno nie miał mu tego za złe. Już sama świadomość bycia pożeranym wzrokiem przez kogoś młodszego i uroczego sprawiała, że jego męskość budziła się do życia, a on naprawdę nie potrzebował uciążliwego problemu w trakcie ucieczki przed policją.  
Wrócili do pokoju gościnnego, gdzie Snape uchylił okno. Zawias musiał trochę się przyblokować, ale przy pomocy Harry’ego udało się go odblokować i otworzyć okno na całą szerokość. Niestety nie udało się to zrobić w ciszy. Rama i zawias skrzypiały okropnie, wywołując u nich obu zaniepokojony grymas.  
― Myślisz, że było słychać? ― szepnął chłopak.  
Nagły hałas od frontu powiedział Severusowi, że policja próbuje dostać się do środka.  
― Szybko, póki nie wyważą drzwi ― ponaglił i wskoczył na wąski parapet. Nie było wysoko, jakieś półtora metra. Jednak wystarczająco, żeby skręcić sobie kostkę, a on bardzo chciał tego uniknąć.  
Skoczył i miękko wylądował na ziemi. Wilgotna trawa pod jego dłońmi zachlupotała cicho.  
― Będziesz musiał mi pomóc ― syknął Harry, zerkając na dół. Pisarz wstawał i uniósł wzrok na niego. Obserwował, jak teraz on nieporadnie wspina się na parapet, wyraźnie oszczędzając ranną nogę. ― Lądowanie będę miał piekielnie bolesne ― dodał, przygryzając dolną wargę.  
Wciąż można było słyszeć odgłosy forsowania drzwi przez policję i Severus wyprostował się, wyciągając ręce do góry i spojrzał na wystraszonego dzieciaka. Twarz pisarza na moment rozpromienił krzepiący uśmiech. Mężczyzna miał nadzieje, że to uspokoi chłopaka.  
― Złapię cię, ale się pośpiesz, bo ucieknę bez ciebie. ― Nie zrobiłby tego, lecz groźba poskutkowała. Zanim Severus był na to gotowy, dzieciak zacisnął z całej siły powieki i skoczył. Napinając ramiona, Snape złapał go w pół, przyciągając drobniejsze ciało do siebie. Siła i pęd upadku chłopaka przewróciły ich obu na trawę i niespodziewanie Harry leżał na mężczyźnie, który posyłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie.  
Dzieciak uniósł się nieznacznie i uchylił powieki. Dopiero wtedy dostrzegł, że gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, już byłby martwy.  
― Przepraszam ― mruknął zakłopotany Harry, pozwalając, aby Severus postawił go na nogi. ― Dzięki, że mnie złapałeś ― dodał, ostrożnie przenosząc ciężar ciała na ranną nogę. Na całe szczęście swoim skokiem nie pogorszył chyba jej stanu, najwyraźniej pisarz zdążył go chwycić, nim dotknął ziemi.  
― Chodź ― ponaglił Snape, mocno łapiąc chłopaka za nadgarstek i ciągnąc go za sobą. Starał się wymknąć policji oblegającej jego dom i jak najprędzej znaleźć się w bezpieczniejszym miejscu.  
  
 **-SS/HP-**  
  
Monotonne strugi deszczu spływały po szybie autobusu, znacząc ją mokrymi śladami. Harry siedział z głową opartą o zimne szkło, patrząc na krajobraz sprowadzony do szarozielonych pędzących plam. O tego widoku kręciło mu się w głowie. Wzdychając, obrócił się w stronę siedzącego obok mężczyzny, choć ten nie zwracał na niego uwagi.  
― Wiesz, tym razem to ty zdecydowałeś, żebyśmy uciekali przed policją ― zagaił chłopak, niby przypadkiem ocierając udem o nogę pisarza. Wygodnie zignorował fakt, że to on nalegał, by salwowali się karkołomnym skokiem z okna, byle tylko uniknąć konfrontacji z policją. ― Mamy szczęście, że jest jeszcze wcześnie i o tej porze nie ma zbyt wielu pasażerów.  
Snape posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie.  
― Szczęście? ― spytał pogardliwie, prychając. ― Że jesteśmy zbiegami?  
Harry wzruszył tylko ramionami. Pisarz potrafił być nad wyraz irytujący, kiedy tylko chciał. To, co się ostatnio wydarzyło, stanowiło niekończące się pasmo nieporozumień, w wyniku którego siedzieli teraz w autobusie i jechali w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku, łapiąc się za słówka. A jego znów męczyły zawroty, tym razem z podenerwowania.  
―To jest popieprzone! ― sapnął rozdrażniony i oparł głowę o zagłówek z cichym pomrukiem.  
Delikatne poklepanie po kolanie sprawiło, że uniósł głowę, napotykając nieprzenikniony wzrok Snape’a, a w tym spojrzeniu było coś, czego Harry wcześniej nie dostrzegł. To było współczucie? Troska? Nie miał pewności , ale cokolwiek to było, aż biło z bezdennych, ciemnych jak noc oczu.  
Po chwili Severus podniósł dłoń z kolana chłopaka, przeczesując sobie zwichrzone włosy.  
― Harry, cała ta sytuacja jest popieprzona. Jakże się cieszę, że cię poznałem. ― Ostatnie zdanie zostało wypowiedziane głosem wprost ociekającym sarkazmem; Potter zdecydował się zignorować ten drobny szczegół. Poprawił się na fotelu i oparł głowę na ramieniu mężczyzny, który w momencie znieruchomiał.  
― Ja też się cieszę, że cie poznałem, Sev ― powiedział słodko i w tej samej chwili został gwałtownie odepchnięty. Usłyszał chichot nastolatki siedzącej dwa rzędy za nimi. Kiedy Harry posłał jej rozzłoszczone spojrzenie, uspokoiła się i wróciła do przeglądania zawartości swojego telefonu.  
Klepnięcie w policzek sprawiło, że chłopak podskoczył jak oparzony. Snape uśmiechnął się paskudnie.  
― Jeszcze raz tak się do mnie zwrócisz, a z miejsca przerzucę cię przez kolano i dam parę klapsów.  
Harry’emu opadła szczęka i patrzył oniemiały na mężczyznę. W końcu wykrztusił oburzony:  
― Przecież jesteśmy w autobusie!  
― Brawo za spostrzegawczość, Potter ― odparł pisarz oschle i odwrócił się, by patrzeć przed siebie. Młody prychnął i opadł z powrotem na oparcie.  
Autobus nagle się zatrząsł, hamując i zjeżdżając do przystanku, wkrótce do środka weszli nowi pasażerowie.  
― Dokąd jedziemy? ― spytał Harry, obserwując zmagania pewnej kobiety, by wejść do autobusu z dziecięcym wózkiem. Jechali już dobre pół godziny, odkąd zwiali z mieszkania Severusa i był zwyczajnie ciekawy, gdzie się kierowali.  
― Nie mam pojęcia.  
― _Co?!_  
― Pojedziemy tym autobusem, jak najdalej się da.  
Dał się słyszeć głośny szczęk, kiedy wózek został przyciągnięty do siedzenia. Potter zmarszczył brwi.  
― Nie wiemy, dokąd jedziemy. Możemy wysiąść w szczerym polu. Zgubimy się.  
W odpowiedzi Severus skinął głową i uśmiechnął, tak naprawdę – bez złośliwości, a wargi Pottera rozciągnęły się w głupkowatym grymasie, który pewnie miał być uśmiechem.  
― Jeśli się zgubimy, to tym lepiej. Będzie trudniej nas wytropić i odnaleźć.  
Ten facet oszalał, stwierdził Harry. Ale on sam był chyba niespełna rozumu, skoro się zgodził na to wszystko.  
  
 **-SS/HP-**  
  
Kawiarnia była gwarna, w powietrzu unosił się intensywny zapach kawy i wypieków. Harry z łokciami wspartymi na lśniącej powierzchni stołu przyglądał się, jak Severus ochoczo zamawia przy ladzie coś do jedzenia. Jego śniadanie zostało brutalnie przerwane pojawieniem się policji i chłopak był niezwykle zadowolony z tego, że wysiedli na końcowym przystanku.  
Dotarli do niewielkiej mieściny, z dala od wielkomiejskiego hałasu i jeszcze dalej od obleganych szlaków turystycznych. Jednak miała swój niewątpliwy urok i Harry chętnie się zgodził na to, aby pisarz załatwił im nocleg w tej okolicy.  
Severus podszedł do stolika, niosąc w rękach talerze i kubek kawy niebezpiecznie zawieszony na małym palcu.  
― Przyniosłem ci coś, nie wiedziałem, co lubisz ― mruknął, stawiając przed chłopakiem cudownie pachnące smakołyki. Dzieciak powąchał zawartość talerza i aż jęknął. W tym, samym momencie zaburczało mu dość głośno w brzuchu i nie marnował czasu, biorąc spory kęs pokaźnego pasztecika.  
― Zjem wszystko, co przyniesiesz ― odparł Harry z pełnymi ustami. Mężczyzna posłał mu zniesmaczone spojrzenie po tym, jak opryskał blat okruszkami. Dzieciak skwitował to wzruszeniem ramionami i dalej jadł.  
― Znalazłem nam nocleg, przynajmniej na tę noc ― zagadnął pisarz, odgryzając kawałek okrągłego ciastka. Młody kiwnął głową i mruknął pytająco, wciąż bez reszty pochłonięty jedzeniem. ― Na obrzeżach miasteczka jest niewielka farma i zapłaciłem właścicielce, żeby zgodziła się przenocować nas w jednym z nieużywanych pokoi. W pobliżu nie ma żadnych hoteli.  
Harry zachichotał, a moment później zakrztusił się. Severus uniósł jedynie brew, przyglądając się kaszlącemu bachorowi. Za brak pomocy Potter wymierzył mu kopniaka pod stołem, a on bez zastanowienia oddał mu, choć nie za mocno.  
― Możesz mi powiedzieć, co to za kopanie? Czyżbyś niedowierzał mi w kwestii noclegu, a może chodzi o to, że napchałeś sobie do ust jak prosię i się zadławiłeś? ― Snape upił kawy ze swojego kubka, nie odrywając oczu z zaróżowionej twarzy chłopaka. Wzrok pisarza sprawił, że Harry poczuł nagłe poruszenie chmary motyli gdzieś w jego piersi i nie wiedział, co ma o tym myśleć.  
― Cicho, głodny byłem ― wymamrotał Potter defensywnie. ― I nie obchodzi mnie, gdzie spędzimy noc, byle tylko było wygodne łóżko.  
Severus skinął głową, dobrze to rozumiejąc. Jedli w milczeniu, jednak ta cisza między nimi wcale nie była nieprzyjemna.  
― Ile za noc?  
Snape spojrzał na chłopaka znad talerza.  
― Nie zajmuję się najstarszym zawodem świata, Harry.  
Był to żart niskich lotów. Potter posłał pisarzowi obojętne spojrzenie i założył ręce na piersi, pilnując, aby zachować powagę.  
― Za pokój, zboczeńcu ty jeden!  
Severus wzruszył jedynie ramionami, a jemu się zdało, że było niezwykłe zachowanie. Bo przecież nie widział, odkąd się poznali, żeby mężczyzna tak robił bez wykpiwania. Być może powtarzał teraz za nim, co na dobrą sprawę wydawało się możliwe, zważywszy na to, że byli skazani na swoje towarzystwo przez ostatnie dni. Dziwne, ile można czasu spędzić z drugą osobą i nic o niej tak naprawdę nie wiedzieć. Harry zapisał sobie w pamięci, że musi poznać Severusa bliżej.  
― Sześćdziesiąt pięć euro.  
― O, to nawet nie najgorzej…  
― Od osoby.  
Harry’emu zrzedła mina i skrzywił się, słysząc te słowa.  
― Mam mało kasy, na pewno nie tyle. ― Poklepał delikatnie kieszeń, w której trzymał portfel.  
Snape sącząc kawę, jedynie machnął ręką.  
― Nieistotne, już zapłaciłem. Tu jest adres. ― Wyjął z kieszeni niewielki kawałek papieru i pokazał Harry’emu. ― Pójdziemy na farmę, jak skończymy jeść. Chyba, że chcesz się rozejrzeć po okolicy?  
Chłopak podniósł do ust mały kawałek ciasta ze swojego pasztecika.  
― Poza polami i drzewami, niewiele jest do oglądania ― mruknął, przeżuwając, a po chwili dodał, ziewając szeroko: ― Poza tym, zdrzemnąłbym się.  
Severus potrząsnął głową.  
― Potrafisz tylko jeść i spać? ― spytał sarkastycznie.  
W odpowiedzi Potter pokazał mu język.  
― Uważaj, młody i nie wystawiaj języka, bo wcisnę ci go z powrotem do buzi moim. ― Jeśli mężczyzna był kompletnie zaskoczony własnymi słowami, nie okazał tego. Harry natomiast znowu spłonił się rumieńcem i odchrząknął głośno.  
To, co usłyszał, zmroziło mu krew w żyłach, ale nie to wywołało u niego ciarki. Spodobał mu się ten cichy, sugestywny ton głosu i chciał, żeby pisarz tak właśnie do niego mówił.  
W tej chwili w kawiarni zrobiło się zbyt cicho i Harry parsknął zakłopotany, a następnie się roześmiał:  
― I tak sobie tu siedzimy, dwóch zbiegów, jeden to wredny i zapadający w pamięć pisarz, a drugi to student, który nie wie, czy jest gejem, czy też nie.  
W sekundzie, gdy usłyszał, co powiedział, niemal mu serce stanęło. Nie miał zamiaru mówić głośno tej części o sobie. Za żadne skarby.  
Zagryzając wargi, wpatrywał się w swój talerz tak intensywnie, że to, co na nim zostało, powinno ulec samospaleniu. W jednej chwili.  
― Fajna by była z tego powieść ― dodał, próbując się uspokoić i zmusić żenujący rumieniec do zniknięcia.  
Usłyszał, jak Severus przełyka kawę i gwałtownie odkłada kubek.  
― Nie wie, czy jest gejem, czy nie? Hm, interesujące. ― Chłopak nie musiał podnosić oczu, by wiedzieć, że mężczyzna uśmiecha się znacząco. Czasami peleryna niewidka naprawdę by mu się przydała, a zwłaszcza w takich momentach jak ten. ― I tak, masz rację, to by była całkiem dobra książka. Wybacz, Harry, muszę coś załatwić.  
Potter podniósł głowę, kiedy pisarz wstał niespodziewanie.  
― Gdzie idziesz? ― spytał niepewnie i sam wstał od stołu, całkowicie zaskoczony rozwojem sytuacji.  
― Do sklepu, niedaleko. Jeśli chcesz, idź pod ten adres. ― Na krótką chwilę ich palce się dotknęły, kiedy Severus przekazywał mu karteczkę, a Harry zadrżał, czując to przelotne muśnięcie. ― Spotkamy się najpóźniej za kilka godzin, nie wpakuj się w kłopoty, jasne?  
Spojrzenie Snape’a było chłodne i raczej surowe. On sam odpowiedziałby buńczucznym, ale był zbyt zajęty analizowaniem tego, co zaszło. Czyżby uraził czymś pisarza?  
Wzdychając ciężko i odprowadzając towarzysza wzrokiem, rozłożył karteczkę z adresem zapisanym ręką mężczyzny:  
 _Zielony Kątek, Trzcinowa 19_  
W jego mniemaniu już sam adres sugerował, jakby mieszkała pod nim starsza pani. Schował kartkę i uznał, że najtrudniejsze będzie dotarcie, bo okolica wydawała się odludna. Niemniej jednak Harry miał nadzieję, że trud spaceru pozwoli mu zapomnieć o mocno pokrętnych uczuciach względem Severusa. Sam nie wiedział, skąd mu się wzięło to wyznanie o wahaniu co do orientacji seksualnej. Nie był nawet świadomy, że tak jest…  
― Szlag! Muszę zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza!  
Kuśtykając, Harry wypadł z małej kawiarenki na ubitą ziemię. Wraz z podmuchem wiatru uderzył w niego zapach trawy i zwierząt. Chłopak prychnął. Jego życie zaczynało go zaskakiwać coraz bardziej.  
Nie wiedział nawet jak bardzo już wkrótce się zmieni.


	4. „Pani Tinkleburn”

 

  
  
  
— O żeż w mordę! — wykrzyknął mimowolnie Harry, patrząc na niewielki domek przed sobą i jego otoczenie.   
Widok był przytulny i uroczy, nawet aż bardzo. Po kratownicy przy murze budynku wiło się wino, po obu stronach wejścia w donicach ustawionych w półkole rosły róże , otulone kępkami trawy. Głęboka barwa kwiatów wybijała się na tle zieleni. Trawnik z kolei był miękki i bujny, a przy skrzynce na listy rosła niedawno zasadzona wierzba. To wszystko razem potwierdzał fakt, że mieszkała tu starsza pani.   
— Cóż to za obrzydliwe słownictwo, młodzieńcze! Tak nie przystoi. — Harry w jednej chwili obrócił się na pięcie, wciągając gwałtownie powietrze wystraszony piskliwym, skrzekliwym nieco głosem.   
Przed sobą ujrzał drobną staruszkę w pobrudzonej ziemią sukience i zdecydowanie za dużych na nią rękawicach roboczych. Chłopak niezdarnie wymamrotał przeprosiny. Kobieta posłała mu bezzębny uśmiech:   
— Nie martw się, kochaneczku, już wkrótce będziesz się odzywał i zachowywał jak należy. Wyrwę ci ten niewyparzony język — zacmokała do siebie, przechodząc obok niego. Potter patrzył oniemiały ze zdumienia, jak powoli szła w kierunku drzwi po kamiennej ścieżce. — No, młody człowieku, zapuściłeś tam korzenie, czy może jednak wejdziesz?   
Po krótkim wahaniu chłopak ruszył za nią.   
Jeśli bezpośrednie otoczenie domku było aż bardzo przytulne, to wnętrze wywoływało jeszcze bardziej przytłaczające wrażenie. Powietrze przesycone było słodkim zapachem ciasta z truskawkami, a niewielką przestrzeń wypełniał ogrom ozdób i dywanów, które utrudniały Harry’emu podążanie do kuchni.   
— Mam nadzieję, że lubisz ciasto z truskawkami, kochaneczku. Jeszcze dziś upiekę parę blach. — Chłopak musiał się uśmiechnąć, choć gospodyni nie widziała go jeszcze. Uchylił się w porę przed pokaźną statuetką lwa i w końcu dotarł do kuchni. Pomieszczenie było jasne i stanowiło źródło wspaniałego zapachu. — Zwykle piekę zimą, wypieki prosto z pieca smakują wtedy inaczej, a i wspaniale rozgrzewają od środka — dodała kobieta, puszczając do niego oko, a Harry uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Co prawda, nigdy nie przepadał za towarzystwem drobnych staruszek, ale ta zdawała się być przyjazna, zwłaszcza z blachą świeżo upieczonego ciasta w dłoniach.   
Przez dłuższy czas starsza pani krzątała się po kuchni i nagle znieruchomiała. Odwróciła się i zakrzyknęła, wyciągając dłoń w stronę młodego gościa:   
— Zapomniałam! — Potter drgnął niespokojnie, a ona wyjaśniła szybko: — Przedstawić się, kochaneczku. Moje nazwisko Tinkleburn.   
Dusząc w sobie chęć parsknięcia, Harry ostrożnie uścisnął wyciągniętą rękę, kłaniając się nieznacznie i przedstawiając.   
Było już późne popołudnie, kiedy chłopak najadł się do syta, wysłuchawszy wielu niekończących się anegdotek pani Tinkleburn o jej mężu imieniem Orwald, albo jakoś tak; nie był tak naprawdę pewien.   
Towarzystwo starszej pani nie było nawet takie złe, ale Potter zaczął się zastanawiać, czemu Severusa tak długo nie ma. Gdzie poszedł? Co on kupował tyle godzin?   
  
-SSHP-   
  
Kolejne stuknięcie w drzwi, tym razem bardziej natarczywe i słowa:   
— Wiemy, że jest pan w środku!...   
  
Severus pochylony nad niewielkim notesem pokrywał papier szybkim pismem. Od dobrej godziny siedział w naprędce urządzonym parku, na który składały się między innymi robione ręcznie huśtawki i zerdzewiała, zbielała już od słońca zjeżdżalnia. W pobliskim sklepie kupił nowe pióro i notes, a następnie pisał do tej pory, kompletnie w tym pogrążony.   
— Potrzeba mi konfliktu, czegoś, co by połączyło w jakiś sposób moich bohaterów i zbliżyło ich w efekcie. Może jakaś kłótnia? Napad już był… więc co? — powiedział mężczyzna półgłosem, lekko stukając piórem o wargi i zastanawiając się, jaka konfrontacja między bohaterami będzie najkorzystniejsza.   
Mógłby wykorzystać do swoich celów niepewność Harry’ego co do orientacji seksualnej i krążyć wokół wydarzeń z ostatnich dni. Ciągle to robił, a Potter nieświadomie podsuwał mu coraz to nowe inspiracje. Jednak miał kłopot z postacią bazowaną na chłopaku, a konkretnie z tym, jak wzbudzić zainteresowanie bohatera mężczyznami – a przynajmniej wywołać w nim rozdarcie wewnętrzne dotyczące własnej tożsamości. Ta niepewność stanowiłaby idealny sposób na zawiązanie akcji i relacji między bohaterami. Miałby możliwość stopniowania napięcia i systematycznie wprowadzał czytelnika w dalsze perypetie.   
Silniejszy powiew wiatru poruszył kartkami notesu i wtedy Severus zorientował się, że zrobiło się trochę późno. Zdecydował, że później wróci do dalszego pisania, przeciągając się i ziewając dyskretnie. Wielogodzinna jazda autobusem, knajpiane żarcie i przebywanie na świeżym powietrzu zmęczyły go, musiał to przyznać sam przed sobą.   
Schował pióro i notes do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki, kierując się pod zapamiętany adres z nadzieją, że gospodyni nie będzie już tak irytująca, jak wcześniej.   
Jego nadzieja umarła z chwilą zbliżenia się do przerażająco przytulnego domu.   
— Ach! Severus, zgadza się? Dobrze cię widzieć, młody człowieku. Właśnie mówiłam Harry’emu o moim drogim mężu, nieboszczyku, niech mu ziemia lekką będzie i jego niezwykłym talencie do siekiery. Łupał wszystko jak złoto… — Pisarz spojrzał na kobietę, a potem na Pottera. Siedzieli oboje pod wierzbą, a chłopak ze swojego miejsca polewał ostrożnie rabatki trzymaną w ręce konewką. — Jesteś głodny? — spytała Severusa i wstała, postękując.   
— Nie, dziękuję, niedawno coś jadłem. — Kłamał, rzecz jasna, bo nie miał nic w ustach od tej przekąski wczesnym popołudniem, ale nie chciał użerać się z gadatliwą staruszką. Poprzednia rozmowa z nią w pobliżu kawiarni zdawała się być wiecznością. Chciał spędzić czas z Harrym, który właśnie z pełną wdzięku gracją stanął przed nim.   
— Gdzie byłeś?! Mówiłeś, że pójdziesz coś kupić i wrócisz, a tymczasem całe popołudnie cię nie było! — Kąciki ust pisarza drgnęły ku górze, kiedy zobaczył młodego z rękoma podpartymi na biodrach i rozzłoszczoną miną na chłopięcej jeszcze twarzy. — Ciasto cię ominęło — dodał chłopak po krótkiej chwili pełnym wyrzutu tonem. Severus nie wiedział, czy miało go to zaboleć, czy wpędzić w poczucie winy. Niestety żadna z powyższych sytuacji nie nastąpiła.   
— Straciłem rachubę czasu pochłonięty pisaniem, to wszystko, Harry. Strasznie mi przykro, że się spóźniłem na ciasto — powiedział ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.   
Pani Tinkleburn mamrotała coś pod nosem i w pewnej chwili wyprostowała się. Była malutka, nawet drobny Harry był od niej wyższy.   
— Muszę czymś się zająć, chłopcy. Czujcie się jak u siebie, Severusie —mruknęła i zniknęła za drzwiami. Kiedy wzrok pisarza przeniósł się na twarz Pottera, mężczyzna mógł dostrzec, że dzieciak chce coś powiedzieć, a zielone oczy aż błyszczały się w promieniach bladego słońca.   
— Całe popołudnie to robi.   
— Co?   
— Znika i „czymś się zajmuje”.   
Severus wzruszył ramionami i po chwili je rozluźnił. Złapał się na tym, że przejmuje złe nawyki Harry’ego.   
— Pewnie karmi kury albo pracuje w ogrodzie, Harry. To starsza pani i ma swoje bziki. — Chłopak potrząsnął głową, patrząc wprost na niego. Te niesamowite oczy wywoływały u niego przedziwne reakcje, niemniej jednak pisarz aż chciał zapytać, czemu dzieciak się tak na niego patrzy intensywnie, jakby był niezgłębionym, matematycznym problemem.   
— Czemu ciągle kpisz?   
Severus poklepał gładki i delikatny policzek dzieciaka, który nie wzdrygnął się, jak wcześniej, najwyraźniej przyzwyczajony już do jego sporadycznego dotyku.   
— A ty czemu ciągle doprowadzasz mnie na skraj wytrzymałości nerwowej?   
W odpowiedzi chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko:   
— Bo mam z tego frajdę. Robisz się taki mroczny i… — urwał nagle w pół słowa, a kąciki ust Severusa drgnęły ponownie.   
— I? — dopytywał się mężczyzna, widząc delikatny rumieniec pokrywający blade policzki. — Może seksowny? — podsunął cicho, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. Twarz Harry’ego w momencie zbladła i oblała się jeszcze intensywniejszym rumieńcem. Snape z kolei nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu, bo to, co powiedział w żartach, najwidoczniej okazało się być bliżej prawdy, niż myślał.   
— Nie! Chciałem powiedzieć „spokojny”! — Oburzony chłopak uniósł głowę i zerknął na pisarza przez zbyt długą grzywkę, jakby wyzywając go do zaprzeczenia. Severus obserwował młodego przez chwilkę, po czym się obrócił na pięcie i ruszył do środka.   
— Ależ oczywiście, Harry. Oczywiście. — Jego cichy, spokojny głos wywołał niekontrolowany, piskliwy okrzyk Pottera.   
Droczenie się z tym dzieciakiem było świetną rozrywką.   
  
-SSHP-   
  
— Czujesz to? — spytał Potter, kiedy wchodzili po skrzypiących schodach do ich pokoju. Pisarz przesunął dłonią po gładkiej poręczy.   
— Co? Zapach ciasta? — Zatrzymali się i stali tak blisko siebie, że Snape mógł dostrzec złote iskierki w tych lśniących, rozszerzonych przez emocje szmaragdach. W dole jego brzucha znów stado motyli poderwało się do lotu, a on stłamsił w sobie to niedorzeczne uczucie.   
Harry prychnął tylko i mruknął:   
— Nie, to nie ciasto. Nie wiem, co to jest.   
Severus uśmiechnął się złośliwie i popchnął dzieciaka do przodu.   
— To przeważnie słodki deser, Harry. — Chłopak obrócił się w jego kierunku i klepnął po ramieniu, ponowne przystając. Mężczyzna posłał mu groźne spojrzenie.   
— Chodziło mi o ten zapach, bardziej smród, no! Jest… dziwny. — Snape już miał rzucić ciętą ripostę, kiedy to jego nos został zaatakowany przez coś trudnego do zidentyfikowania. Jakby zepsute, stare mięso. Faktycznie smród, uciążliwy i ciężki.   
Powstrzymując chęć zwymiotowania, pokierował chłopakiem do końca schodów. Ten w dużej mierze mu na to pozwolił.   
— To pewnie nic takiego.   
— Jasne, tylko zdechła tu gdzieś wiewiórka, albo coś w tym guście — mruknął cicho młody, szybko ruszając do pokoju na końcu korytarza, który wynajęli. — A co jeśli to azbest i się pochorujemy?   
Powstrzymując się przed pacnięciem go w tył głowy, Severus westchnął i otworzył drzwi.   
— Masz naprawdę wybujałą wyobraźnię, Harry. — Dzieciak w odpowiedzi wywrócił oczami i pokazał mu język. Małolat, uznał Snape, ale jego naiwność chwilami była urocza i rozbrajająca.   
— Wyliczam jedynie możliwe opcje… Och!   
— Czemu wzdychasz? Ach…   
Severus stanął na środku pokoju, rozejrzał się. Jasne ściany, żółty, gruby dywan rozświetlały dodatkowo pokój w promieniach zachodzącego słońcach. Wszystko czyste i przytulne, w łagodnych kolorach. Jedyny problem może stanowić, że…   
— Jest tylko jedno łóżko! — powiedział Harry, przygryzając dolną wargę.   
Mebel bezczelnie stał pod sporym oknem, jakby z nich kpiąc.   
Najwidoczniej pani Tinkleburn zapomniała o tej drobnostce, zgadzając się ich przyjąć pod swój dach.   
— Widzę — odwarknął Snape .   
Harry znowu podparł i stanął naprzeciw niego.   
— Nie musisz się na mnie z tego powodu wyżywać. Mnie to nie przeszkadza.   
— Ale mnie owszem. Nie będę go z tobą dzielił.   
— Och… Wiesz, jak zranić faceta. — Chłopak założył ręce na piersi, a mars na twarz Severusa zelżał.   
— To nie chodzi o ciebie, Harry. Po prostu nie jestem przyzwyczajony z kimś spać. — Dzieciak posłał mu zaskoczone spojrzenie.   
— Jakoś nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Piszesz w końcu gejowską erotykę, do licha! Musiałeś spać z facetem w jednym łóżku. Czy ty w ogóle jesteś gejem?!   
Ostatnie zdanie wytrąciło Snape’a z równowagi i parsknął śmiechem, zwłaszcza widząc podejrzliwe spojrzenie młodego i wyraz jego twarzy, tak bardzo podobne do jego własnej miny.   
— Ależ jestem gejem. Jestem i z upodobaniem pieprzę takich rozwydrzonych chłopaczków jak ty i słucham jak mi jęczą. — Z przyjemnością dostrzegł nowy odcień rumieńca, jakim oblał się smarkacz. — Nigdy z nikim nie dzieliłem łóżka, pieprzyłem się, owszem, ale nie jestem wielkim fanem spania w czyimś towarzystwie.   
— Ja z tobą nie śpię!   
— Nie, jeszcze jesteś w pozycji pionowej. Brawo, Potter! Cóż za błyskotliwość.   
— Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Nie będę się z tobą …eee… pieprzyć.   
— Bardzo dobrze. Ja też nie mam na to najmniejszej ochoty. — Całkowite kłamstwo i dobrze o tym wiedział.   
Harry wywoływał w nim dawno zapomniane reakcje. Wykorzystałby każdą nadarzającą się okazję, żeby dotknąć to drobne ciało i zbadać dokładnie każdy jego skrawek i zagłębienie. To było nieco przerażające, jak bardzo tego pragnął. Żaden z jego dotychczasowych partnerów nie był ledwie osiemnastoletnim szczylem, który zapewne nie zakosztował jeszcze seksu, mimo uroczej powierzchowności.   
— Jakiś problem, kochaneczki? — Severus odwrócił się na dźwięk głosu pani Tinkleburn i zignorował prychnięcie dzieciaka.   
— Zastanawiałem się, czy nie mógłbym prosić o osobny pokój?   
Jeśli Harry ma choć krztynę instynktu samozachowawczego, powinien mu pozwolić wziąć drugi pokój, albo zamienić na inny. Ma nad swoim pożądaniem żelazną kontrolę, ale gdy młody przygryzał wargi albo mierzwił dłonią włosy w ten sposób co teraz, ledwo był w stanie ją utrzymać.   
Kobieta wytarła ręce o swój fartuch i zapytała niewinnie:   
— Problem ze spaniem w jednym łóżku z naszym Harrym?   
Mężczyzna już otwierał usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale chłopak był szybszy.   
— Nie, pani Tinkleburn. To żaden problem, prawda, Sev? — Pisarz zmrużył oczy na dźwięk tego szczególnego spieszczenia, ale Harry podszedł do niego i ścisnął jego rękę. To, co dla osób postronnych wyglądało jak pieszczota, w rzeczywistości nią nie było. Dzieciak zrobił to zdecydowanie za mocno. — Prawda, Sevciu?   
Pisarz zmusił się do nikłego uśmiechu.   
— Absolutnie. Przepraszam, pani Tinkleburn, chciałbym zamienić z Harrym parę słów na osobności — wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby i jeśli staruszka dostrzegła coś dziwnego w jego zachowaniu, nie odezwała się słowem, wychodząc z pokoju.   
Czekając, aż nie będzie słychać kroków pani Tinkleburn, Severus gniewnie zrzucił rękę Pottera i ruszył zamknąć drzwi. Młody się najeżył, niespokojny i mężczyzna praktycznie mógł usłyszeć bicie jego serca. Snape dobrze wiedział, że rozzłoszczony lub rozgniewany robi się władczy i budzi w innych lęk, ale niemniej jednak to było warte.   
— Co… robisz? — spytał niepewnie Harry, a pisarz obrócił się w jego kierunku i czarne włosy opadły mu na twarz. Nie odgarnął ich, tylko wbił wzrok w dzieciaka.   
Zrobił krok do przodu i z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że smarkacz się cofnął.   
— Czy mam ci przypomnieć, co powiedziałem, że zrobię, jeśli znowu mnie nazwiesz „Sevem”? — spytał cicho i złowrogo.   
— Nie mówisz poważnie… — Usta chłopaka rozciągnęły się w niepewnym uśmiechu.   
— Śmiertelnie poważnie.   
— Nie możesz!   
— Oczywiście, że mogę, Harry i wierz mi, że zrobię.   
Harry cofnął się jeszcze o krok i wpadł na łóżko. Usiadł ciężko i teraz różnica między nimi była jeszcze większa.   
— To się nazywa przemoc, wiesz o tym? Jeśli dajesz klapsy komuś, kto tego nie chce.   
— Jeśli otrzymywanie klapsów sprawia ci przyjemność , to wcale nie jest przemoc — Snape uśmiechnął się paskudnie, patrząc na rozkoszny rumieniec i szeroko otwarte oczy dzieciaka. — Jeśli przeprosisz, zapomnę o sprawie.   
Harry spojrzał na niego i prychnął, wstając. Ominął pisarza i stanął w bezpiecznej odległości od niego.   
— Nie będę przepraszać za taką błahostkę, Severusie.   
W tym momencie Snape złapał go za nadgarstek, odciągając od drzwi. Harry krzyknął przestraszony i zaczął się z nim obłąkańczo szamotać. Mężczyzna chcąc opanować sytuację, wymierzył mu niezbyt mocny policzek, który odpowiednio zadziałał.   
— Puszczaj! — wykrztusił w końcu Harry, jednak Severus nie miał zamiaru.   
Wijący i walczący ze wszystkich sił Potter wręcz idealnie pasował do jego objęć. Żeby nie stracić kontroli nad pożądaniem do cna, mężczyzna postanowił zakończyć sprawę jak najszybciej. Obrócił drobniejszą postać plecami do siebie, nie zwracając uwagi na nieustanne szamotanie się młodego. Równie niesforne włosy łaskotały jego twarz przy każdym ruchu.   
— Tylko trzy, nie więcej — obiecał i wkrótce Harry klęczał przy łóżku, leżąc brzuchem na materacu. Nie rezygnował z dalszej walki, choć miał świadomość, że jest z góry przegrana. Wiercił się i stękał, a te dźwięki dostarczały Snape’owi aż nazbyt podniet, nie tylko twórczych. Unieruchomił Pottera, mocniej go przyciskając do łóżka i po krótkiej chwili zamachnął się i wymierzył silny klaps, uderzając w osłonięty jeansem tyłek.   
— Ała! Ty skończony draniu! — syknął Harry, podwajając wysiłki, żeby się uwolnić.   
Pisarz nie chcąc, aby mu się za wcześnie wyrwał, złapał go za podkoszulek. Kolejny mocny klaps i chłopak automatycznie drgnął do przodu, z zadowalającym go, stłumionym jęknięciem.   
Z zadziwiającą wprost czułością Severus pogłaskał napięte plecy Pottera, czując pod palcami jego kręgosłup.   
— Już ostatni raz, kochanie.   
  
PAC!   
  
-SSHP-   
  
Harry nadal czuł pieczenie tyłka i poruszył się niespokojnie pod przykryciem, nie mogąc znaleźć wygodnej pozycji. Uważał na to, aby nie dotknąć przypadkiem Severusa, który spał przy drugim krańcu łóżka.   
— Co za cholerny...! — wyszeptał w ciemność.   
Wieczór minął w niezręcznej ciszy, a Snape traktował go jak powietrze po tym, jak wymierzył mu klapsy. W milczeniu zeszli na kolację, która minęła bez większych fajerwerków. Pani Tinkleburn jak zawsze trajkotała o swoim niedawno zmarłym mężu i nie po raz pierwszy Harry się zastanawiał, czy to jedyny temat, jaki poruszała. Gdy tylko zjedli pieczeń z jagnięciny, on szybko ewakuował się na górę. Nie później niż pięć minut potem dołączył do niego pisarz.   
Teraz leżał na niewielkim, lecz całkiem wygodnym łóżku obok faceta, którego poznał ledwie trzy dni wcześniej i uznał to za coś kompletnie absurdalnego. A fakt, że ten właśnie facet niedawno złoił mu tyłek, po prostu nie mieścił mu się w głowie.   
Chłopak zamknął oczy i przetarł dłonią twarz.   
Severus był taki… władczy i szorstki… Zupełnie nie ten opanowany i zamyślony Snape co zwykle. Ta nowa twarz mężczyzny zlękła go nieco, ale z drugiej strony… jakaś jego część, nawet nie taka mała – co starał się zignorować – była wręcz zachwycona bezceremonialnym użyciem siły i wymuszeniem w ten sposób posłuszeństwa.   
— Jestem zwyczajnie pieprznięty i to zdrowo!   
Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że będzie myślał o klapsach w kategorii „gorące”. Lepiej, nie przyszło wcześniej do głowy, że drugiego faceta uzna za coś atrakcyjnego. Bardzo atrakcyjnego. A jednak tak było i teraz leżał z twardym, bolesnym wręcz problemem, marząc, żeby pisarz mógł się do niego bardziej przysunąć, żeby poczuć ciepło jego ciała…   
Cholera, musiał przestać o tym myśleć.   
Nie idź tą drogą, stary!   
Wysunął się spod okrycia i ostrożnie wstał, starając się nie obudzić Snape’a. Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy zbliżył się do drzwi. Musiał przez chwilę zostać sam i pomyśleć.   
Całe szczęście drzwi nie skrzypnęły, kiedy je uchylał. Stanął w progu i zerknął na śpiącego Severusa. Wyglądał tak spokojnie i Harry nawet nie wiedział czemu, ale z przyjemnością patrzył na mężczyznę.   
Szczęk otwieranych drzwi w głębi korytarza sprawił, że Potter podskoczył przestraszony, a zaraz potem szybkim ruchem poprawił podkoszulek, aby zasłonić wciąż widoczny problem. Wyjrzał na ciemny, słabo oświetlony korytarz i powoli ruszył w kierunku głosu, który usłyszał. On na całe szczęście nie robił hałasu, stąpając boso po dość miękkim chodniku przykrywającym podłogę na piętrze. ,   
Czyżby pani Tinkleburn korzystała z łazienki na piętrze? Nie, ona miała swoją na dole, obok sypialni. To co ona tu robiła tak późno?   
Do jego uszu dotarł nowy hałas i Potter zmrużył oczy, jakby to miało mu pomóc w słuchaniu.   
— Jesteś taki milczący i senny, kochaneczku. — To bez wątpienia był wysoki, piskliwy głos ich gospodyni. Ciekawość chłopaka gwałtownie poszybowała. Z kim rozmawiała? Chyba nie miała innych gości, oprócz nich, w tak małym domu musieliby wiedzieć, jeśli ktoś tu jeszcze był. Przełknął ślinę i zdało mu się, że zrobił to zbyt głośno.   
Pani Tinkleburn znowu coś powiedziała, ale tym razem nie dosłyszał co. Powoli, kroczek po kroczku zbliżał się do pokoju z uchylonymi drzwiami, który wcześniej zamknięty był na klucz. Skrzywił się, stając w pobliżu framugi, starając się jednocześnie, by kobieta nie wiedziała o jego obecności. Szarpnęły nim suche mdłości, smród zgnilizny był okropny, ale teraz nie mógł sobie pozwolić na zwrócenie kolacji.   
— Jesteś taki uroczy, ale nie tylko ty. Mam tu takiego słodkiego, ślicznego chłopca, którego na pewno chciałbyś poznać, Orwaldzie, cudowna z niego iskiereczka.   
W tej chwili czyjaś spora dłoń zasłoniła mu usta i oczy Harry’ego wyszły niemal z orbit z przerażenia. Został przyciągnięty do większego ciała i po raz kolejny podjął walkę, aby się uwolnić. Ale zaraz się uspokoił nieco – niemal od razu poznał zapach Severusa. Kiedy przestał się wyrywać, ręka się cofnęła i został puszczony.   
— Co ty, u licha, tu robisz?! — Choć zerwany ze snu, mężczyzna posłał mu ostre, przenikliwe spojrzenie. Potter uciszył go gestem, ale mężczyzna złapał jego ręce i przytrzymał w dole.   
— Ej! To boli! Co robię? Słucham jej. — Pisarz niechętnie go puścił. — Ona jest szalona, Sev!   
— Nie nazywaj mnie tak!   
Harry spojrzał na twarz pisarza, obserwując grę cieni na jego skórze, podkreślających wydatne kości policzkowe i nos.   
— Mówię serio, ona… — ciche szuranie wewnątrz pokoju spowodowało, że znieruchomieli a oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się gwałtownie. Wyglądał jak jelonek złapany w snop światła.   
Słyszeli, jak kobieta odchrząkuje i w tym momencie spojrzeli po sobie i pędem ruszyli do ich pokoju, chcąc jak najprędzej znaleźć się wewnątrz.   
Harry popchnął Severusa na łóżko, a sam najciszej jak potrafił, zamknął drzwi i wskoczył pod kołdrę.   
— Szybko, udawaj, że śpisz!   
Mężczyzna w końcu się ułożył, posyłając młodemu znaczące spojrzenie. W tym momencie drzwi się uchyliły.   
— Wszystko dobrze, kochaneczki? Słyszałam chyba jakiś hałas.   
Potter wstrzymał oddech, drżąc cały i nadaremnie próbując powstrzymać mimowolny ruch powiek. Pisarz zachrapał i przerzucił rękę przez chłopaka, zagarniając go do siebie. Harry wzdrygnął się nieco, ale miał nadzieje, że kobieta tego nie dostrzeże. Pani Tinkleburn zacmokała coś do siebie i zamknęła drzwi.   
Obaj odetchnęli z ulgą. Severus uniósł się nieco, otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Pottera:   
— Możesz mi powiedzieć, co to za pomysł ze szpiegowaniem staruszki?   
Harry poruszył się i podniósł głowę.   
— Nie szpiegowałem jej! Tylko słuchałem, co mówi, a ona nie wiedziała, że jestem w pobliżu. I dowiedziałem się czegoś niepokojącego…   
— Bardziej niepokojącego od faktu, że lubisz klapsy? — Severus spytał niewinnym tonem i obrócił się tak, że patrzył na dzieciaka z góry. Od razu dostrzegł rozlewający się po policzkach rumieniec. — Nie ma się czego wstydzić.   
— Nie lubię! — odparł oburzony Harry — Na pewno nie!   
— Gdyby tak było, to byś mnie wyzywał od starych zboczeńców, a nie rzucał ukradkiem zalotnych i niby to zawstydzonych spojrzeń cały wieczór.   
— Nie jesteś starym zboczeńcem! I wcale ci nie rzucałem żadnych zalotnych, ani zawstydzonych spojrzeń! — Westchnął Potter i prychnął, widząc minę Severusa. — Moje rozterki nie mają tu większego znaczenia. Usłyszałem, że coś mówi…   
— Nie? — Mężczyzna przysunął się bliżej niego. — Dobra, słyszałeś, że coś powiedziała. Rety! Gwałtu, policję wzywać! — Harry kujnął go palcem w tors i syknął ze złością:   
— Możesz być ciszej?! — Pisarz nie odezwał się i pozwolił młodemu wyjaśnić: — Mówiła do swojego męża.   
Snape wywrócił oczami i parsknął śmiechem, co nieco rozczarowało Harry’ego.   
— Mówię poważnie, Severusie.   
— Chyba potrzebujesz snu, Harry. Coś mi się zdaje, że moje klapsy poprzestawiały ci nieco pod kopułką. — Smukłe palce delikatnie postukały w skroń dzieciaka. — Jej mąż nie żyje od roku i jeśli nie ukrywa tam kochanka, to na bank się przesłyszałeś.   
Chłopak gwałtownie usiadł na łóżku, o włos nie zderzając się z Severusem.   
— Naprawdę! Mówiła mu, że wkrótce kogoś spotka. Nie zmyślam! To wariatka!   
Severus uśmiechnął się, ujmując drobną twarz w swoje dłonie i odparł cicho:   
— Faktycznie, kara była zbyt surowa i nie otrząsnąłeś się jeszcze. Wybacz, nie o to mi chodziło. Kładź się i śpij.   
Chłopak patrzył na niego oniemiały, jak pisarz obraca się i układa do snu. Snape myślał, że on się tak zachowuje przez te klapsy? Owszem, to nie było dla niego coś, co by spłynęło po nim jak po kaczce, ale mówił prawdę. Nie pomylił się.   
— Nie kłamię — mruknął cicho.   
— Śpij, kochanie.   
Znowu to… „kochanie”. Padło już wcześniej, w trakcie tych nieszczęsnych klapsów. To jedno słowo sprawiało, że zmieniał się w trzęsącą się z potrzeby galaretkę. Głęboki, zmysłowy głos Severusa był aż za bardzo podniecający. Ale dlaczego mężczyzna go tak nazywał? Nie słyszał, żeby tak mówił do każdego. To było po prostu zdumiewające. I potwornie skomplikowane. Jak Severus. Jak cała ta przedziwna sytuacja.   
Przeklinając pod nosem, chłopak zamknął oczy.   
Rano porozmawia ze Snapem i być może ten go wreszcie zrozumie.   
Pani Tinkleburn wcale nie była taką dobrotliwą staruszką, za jaką chciała uchodzić. Tego był całkowicie pewien.

 


	5. „Pan detektyw i rozwiązanie tajemnicy”

Rozdział 5  
„Pan detektyw i rozwiązanie tajemnicy”

  
  
  
Ranek wstał ponury i nieprzyjemny. W nocy musiał spaść pierwszy śnieg i wszystko na zewnątrz było przyprószone cienką warstewką puchu. Ten widok zachwyciłby Harry’ego, gdyby chłopak nie był tak do głębi poruszony wydarzeniami ostatniej nocy. Nie zszedł na śniadanie, mówiąc gospodyni, że nie jest głodny i został sam w pokoju. Siedział na nieposłanym łóżku i toczył wewnętrzny bój sam ze sobą.   
Iść do tamtego pokoju czy nie i najlepiej wymazać wczorajszą noc z pamięci?   
Na pewno nie zostaną tu do jutra. Nie ma szans.   
Po raz kolejny wrócił myślami do tego, co podsłuchał i był więcej niż przekonany, że staruszka mówiła do męża. Przypomniał sobie jedną wielu opowieści, jakimi go raczyła przed przyjściem Severusa. Ta szczególna dotyczyła śmierci Orwalda, który nieszczęśliwie upadł, ginąc na miejscu przebity ostrzem świeżo zaostrzonej siekiery. Ta krwawa historia wydała się Harry’emu dość absurdalna i niezrozumiała jak na przypadkowy, tragiczny wypadek. Przecież nawet starsi panowie nie tracą nagle równowagi i nadziewają się ot na siekierę.   
― Wiem, że jesteś głodny, wbrew temu, co powiedziałeś pani Tinkleburn. ― Głos Snape’a wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Mężczyzna stał w drzwiach, opierając się o framugę i patrzył się w niego nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem. W odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami. ― Nie wzruszaj ramionami, Harry. Powiedz, o co chodzi. ― Pisarz wszedł do środka i zamknął drzwi.   
― Już ci mówiłem, ale mi nie uwierzyłeś.   
Severus uniósł lekko brew i usiadł obok Pottera na łóżku.   
― Chodzi o męża pani Tinkleburn? ― spytał, a dzieciak jedynie skinął głową. ― Harry, spytałem ją o to przy śniadaniu. Jak mówiłem, nie żyje od roku, został pochowany po cichu. Nie mogła z nim rozmawiać, ale mogła mówić do jego portretu, albo zdjęcia, jeśli tamto pomieszczenie było jego pokojem.   
Tłumaczenia Snape’a brzmiały aż za nadto sensownie i prawdopodobnie, jednak Harry nie mógł ich zaakceptować, więc potrząsnął głową i wydął wargi. Przydługie włosy zasłoniły mu oczy.   
― A jak wyjaśnisz ten smród? ― mruknął podejrzliwie, zerkając na mężczyznę spode łba.   
Widząc zachowanie chłopaka, Severus musiał się uśmiechnąć, a pod wpływem tego delikatnego i prawdziwego uśmiechu serce Harry’ego zabiło mocniej.   
― Nie wiem, martwy szczur na stryszku? ― Pisarz wyciągnął rękę, by odgarnąć włosy z jego twarzy i założył niesforne kosmyki za kształtne ucho. Młody nie odsunął się, pozwalając mu na ten czuły gest, jednocześnie dusząc w sobie pragnienie czegoś więcej. ― Myślę, że niebawem opuścimy panią Tinkleburn, ale najpierw pójdziemy na drobne zakupy. Potrzebujemy paru rzeczy.   
― Na przykład czego? ― Harry podrapał się w głowę. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym, bo niemal wszystko, czego potrzebował do tej pory, było wliczone w koszty wyjazdu. Szkoła. Będzie musiał jakoś wyjaśnić swoje nagłe oddzielenie od grupy i zniknięcie… Wracając do tematu, najwyraźniej jednak mieli przy sobie wystarczająco pieniędzy – znaczy się, Snape miał, żeby się nie martwić.   
― Świeże ubranie.   
― Może zwyczajnie je tutaj wypierzemy? ― Zdaniem Harry’ego, Severus czasem nie dostrzegał najprostszych rozwiązań.   
― Nie mamy nic na zmianę. Jeśli chcesz świecić swoim zgrabnym tyłkiem, nie widzę problemu.   
Chłopakowi zrzedła mina. A jednak to on dobrze nie przemyślał sprawy.   
― Och, faktycznie ― mruknął.   
Pisarz spojrzał na niego z wyższością i wstał.   
― Dobra odpowiedź, Harry. Idziesz ze mną?   
― Niech pomyślę. Zostać sam na sam z obłąkaną staruszką czy pójść z wrednym draniem. No, po prostu nie mogę się zdecydować.   
Severus pacnął go lekko w tył głowy, co spotkało się z głośnym okrzykiem oburzenia ze strony dzieciaka.   
― Tak czy nie, mądralo?   
Harry ponownie wzruszył ramionami. Z przyjemnością przewietrzyłby się i oderwał od tych przeklętych myśli, które nie dawały mu spokoju. A i jeszcze okazja spędzenia jeszcze więcej czasu z pisarzem stanowiła nie lada pokusę.   
― Tak.   
― Grzeczny chłopiec.   
  
-SSHP-   
  
Malutki sklepik odzieżowy sprawiał mało przyjemne wrażenie, za ladą starszy, łysawy mężczyzna miał grzejnik włączony na cały regulator. Harry posłał mu pełne niechęci spojrzenie. Severus naciskał, aby kupili przynajmniej po jednej parze spodni, żeby mieli na przebranie w razie konieczności uprania swoich rzeczy. Przystał na to, bo zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego ubranie zaczyna nabierać niemiłego zapaszku.   
― Co chcesz, Harry? ― spytał pisarz, przeszukując eleganckie koszule. Chłopak tradycyjnie wzruszył ramionami, przesuwając dłonią po delikatnym materiale.   
― Nie wiem. Pokoju na świecie, ogromnej michy lodów czekoladowych i nauczyć się tańczyć tango. ― Uniósł wzrok na Severusa, który z irytacji zaciskał raz po raz szczękę i spoglądał na niego tak surowo. To chłodne spojrzenie sprawiło, że poczuł dziwne gorąco rozlewające się gdzieś w dole brzucha.   
― Z ubrań, Harry ― wycedził pisarz, zdejmując z wieszaka zieloną, jedwabną koszulę, a chłopak westchnął cicho.   
Severus bosko by w niej wyglądał. Nie musiałby nic więcej zakładać, a jedwab świetnie podkreśliłby jego klatę i płaski brzuch...   
Nie, dość!, zganił się w duchu. Nie mogę o tym myśleć!   
Jednak te bezdenne, ciskające gromy oczy sprawiały, że jego umysł robił zupełnie co innego.   
― A, z ubrań… Coś młodzieżowego. Cokolwiek właściwie.   
― Dżinsy i pasująca do nich góra, może być? ― Chłopak kiwnął głową i w tym momencie pisarz pociągnął go w stronę sterty dżinsów. ― Wybierz parę i przymierz, zanim pójdziemy do kasy.   
Potter zachmurzył się i przygarbił zniechęcony.   
― Muszę je przymierzać? Dlaczego?! ― jęknął żałośnie.   
Nie cierpiał tego. Tej ciasnej kabinki z fruwającą materią, która miała za zadanie oddzielać go od wzroku postronnych osób i zapewnić mu prywatność w trakcie przebierania. To był jeden z najgłupszych wynalazków ludzkości. Nie zdążył wypowiedzieć swojego zdania, ale znaczące klepnięcie w potylicę go nieco zmitygowało.   
Wzdychając ciężko, zaczął przeszukiwać stertę spodni, by znaleźć te odpowiednie. Dżinsy zawsze były różne nawet te jednego rozmiaru. Podniósł jedną parę, która jego zdaniem się nadawała i pokazał Snape’owi. Ten skinął głową, po czym zdecydowanie popchnął Harry’ego do kabiny, aby zmierzył to, co wybrał. Dzieciak niechętnie wszedł i zasunął kolorową zasłonkę.   
  
-SSHP-   
  
Severus zniecierpliwiony stukał butem o podłogę. Harry od dobrych pięciu minut siedział w przebieralni i nie wychodził.   
Jak długo można zakładać spodnie?, pomyślał, zakładając ręce na piersi.   
Jego uwagę na krótką przykuła matka próbująca okiełznać nadpobudliwego malca na zewnątrz sklepu.   
W końcu nie wytrzymał i poruszył zasłonką przebieralni.   
― Zajęte! Proszę nie wchodzić! ― Słysząc te słowa, pisarz uśmiechnął się nieco złośliwie.   
― To ja, Harry. Ile jeszcze będziesz zakładać te spodnie? ― spytał, widząc zarys drobnej sylwetki chłopaka poruszającej się za materiałem. Chwilę potem zasłonka się uchyliła i dzieciak wyjrzał.   
― Mam dość obcisłe dżinsy i nie mogę ich założyć przez ten bandaż ― wyjaśnił szybko i Severus mógł dostrzec delikatny rumieniec pokrywający blade policzki. Miał ochotę ich dotknąć i sprawdzić, czy są tak cudownie gorące, jak wskazywała na to ich barwa. Ledwo się powstrzymał od wyciągnięcia ręki.   
― Przynieść ci inną parę? Jaki masz rozmiar?   
Kiedy zobaczył dość głupkowaty i zakłopotany uśmiech Pottera, pisarz jedynie uniósł brwi, w niemym pytaniu.   
― Właściwie, częściowo już je założyłem. Tak jakby… yyy… Mógłbyś mi pomóc je ubrać?   
Severus patrzył się na niego porażony wprost tą prośbą. Nikt wcześniej go o to nie poprosił. W swoim trzydziestodwuletnim życiu rozebrał wiele osób, ale ubrać jeszcze nie miał okazji. Przygryzając lekko wewnętrzną stronę policzków, przytaknął. Harry odetchnął z ulgą i uśmiechając się szeroko, wciągnął mężczyznę za zasłonkę.   
Kabina była niewielka, naprzeciw wejścia wisiało spore lustro, a po obu stronach ścianek działowych znajdowały się haczyki na ubranie. Pisarz skrzywił się nieznacznie, widząc swoje blade odbicie w lustrze. Odwrócił się w stronę chłopaka, który stał w kącie, wyraźnie czując się nieswojo, obejmując się w pasie. Jego podkoszulka niedbale rzucona leżała na ziemi.   
― Te haczyki, Potter, służą temu, aby zawiesić na nich ubranie ― rzucił Snape kąśliwe i kąciki jego ust się nieco uniosły. Harry pokazał mu język i poruszył się, zwracając jego uwagę. Chłopak faktycznie zdołał ubrać jedynie jedną nogawkę i stał ubrany tak naprawdę tylko w obsunięte, czarne bokserki. Severus uśmiechnął się szerzej, praktycznie pożerając go wzrokiem i przesuwając spojrzenie z płaskiego brzucha na podbrzusze dzieciaka. Nagle Harry chrząknął, a on otrząsnął się ze swoich nader inspirujących myśli.   
― Pomożesz mi włożyć drugą nogawkę? ― Głos był cichy i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby należał do nieporadnego dziecka i budząc nowe pragnienia, trącał jakąś strunę gdzieś w głębi serca pisarza do tego stopnia, że mężczyzna myślał, iż ona pęknie lada chwila. Severus dobrze wiedział, że nie może pozwolić się zaślepić pożądaniu. Smarkacz był ledwie osiemnastoletnim szczylem, na wycieczce i z tego by nie wyszło nic, prócz nowych kłopotów. Racjonalizm wygrał z chucią i struna pękła.   
― Jeśli coś za to dostanę. ― Gdyby nie głęboki, cichy głos Snape’a, Harry pewnie poczułby się dotknięty tymi słowami.   
Pisarz patrzył z rozbawieniem, jak dzieciak nerwowo przełyka ślinę, jego jabłko Adama gwałtownie podskoczyło i po chwili opadło, a Potter skinął głową.   
― Dobrze ― mruknął Snape, nie spuszczając wzroku z owianej słońcem skóry i ogromnych zielonych oczu.   
― Dobrze.   
Mężczyzna zrobił krok do przodu i uklęknął przed dzieciakiem. Nie wiedział, czy chłopak się zarumienił, ale na pewno jego oddech przyśpieszył, a palce raz po raz nerwowo dotykały brzegu bielizny.   
Pochylił się nad zabandażowaną nogą. Opatrunek był stosunkowo czysty, jeśli nie liczyć niewielkiej plamki. Rana zapewne zdążyła się już zamknąć i nie wymagała w tej chwili założenia nowego bandaża. Być może, jak wrócą po swoje rzeczy, profilaktycznie owinie młodemu nogę.   
Pisarz ostrożnie zaczął odwijać opatrunek. Dzieciak zniósł tę operację dzielnie, posykując z lekka, kiedy zdejmował kolejne warstwy.   
― Wygląda na to, że nie musimy natychmiast zakładać ci nowego opatrunku. Niech noga pooddycha, nie zaszkodzi jej to ― powiedział, zdając sobie sprawę, że swoim oddechem łaskocze smarkacza. Zmusił się, aby zachować powagę.   
Gdy zdjął ostatnią warstwę przylegającą bezpośrednio do rany, Harry głośno jęknął. Choć to był ewidentnie jęk bólu, to i tak poruszył nie tylko wyobraźnią Snape’a.   
― Nie wygląda dobrze ― szepnął Harry i Severus spojrzał w górę. Coś było w tych niesamowitych, zielonych oczach, co sprawiło, że mężczyźnie zmiękły kolana. Być może to było przez te złote iskierki, które rozbłyskały co chwila. W każdym razie dziękował w duchu za to, że już klęczy, bo miałby kłopot z utrzymaniem się na nogach, widząc to naiwne, przeurocze stworzenie wpatrujące się w niego tak intensywnie. ― Pewnie długo będę pamiętał to postrzelenie, prawda?   
Severus rzucił bandaż na podłogę i delikatnie ujął nogę dzieciaka, rozkoszując się ciepłą i gładką skórą.   
― Kula przebiła się przez mięśnie i najprawdopodobniej trafiła w kość, ale na całe szczęście jej nie uszkodziła. ― Snape zmrużył oczy i palcami wolnej dłoni przesunął ostrożnie wokół niewielkiej zasklepionej rany wlotowej w poszukiwaniu dodatkowej, niepokojącej opuchlizny. Chłopak syknął cicho, wciągając gwałtownie powietrze. ― Wybacz, kochanie.   
― Ale już jest lepiej, prawda? Pod bandażem strasznie mnie swędziało. ― Pisarz uśmiechnął się, puszczając dzieciaka.   
― Jest lepiej. Ładnie się goi. Sądzę, że tak ciasny opatrunek nie jest w tej chwili potrzebny.   
― Alleluja! ― mruknął Harry pod nosem.   
Snape roześmiał się i z przyjemnością się przyglądał, jak przy jego pomocy Potter wskakuje w obcisłe, lecz znakomicie pasujące dżinsy. Zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o ten zgrabny tyłek. Severus zagwizdał cicho, wpatrując się z zadowoleniem na zakłopotanego Harry’ego przygryzającego dolną wargę.   
― Zawsze tak łatwo cię zawstydzić? ― spytał dzieciaka z łobuzerskim uśmiechem. Młody spojrzał na niego przez grzywkę opadającą mu na twarz.   
― A ty, zawsze jesteś taki zdeprawowany?   
Mężczyzna udał szok i oburzenie tym pytaniem, ale Harry mógł dostrzec lekko drgające kąciki ust, kiedy Snape westchnął teatralnie i przeczesał dłonią swoje włosy.   
― Ach, a już myślałem, że znalazłem kogoś, kto zaakceptuje moje wady.   
― A kto powiedział, że to wada? ―Tym razem to pisarz nie wiedział co zrobić, kiedy chłopak puścił mu oko z zawadiackim uśmiechem i z całą pewnością gorąco wędrujące po jego karku nie było mile widziane. Smarkacz roześmiał się, zauważając jego dyskomfort i odepchnął go lekko w stronę wyjścia. ― Pozwól mi się przebrać i możemy wreszcie pójść do kasy.   
Wychodząc z kabinki, Severus zignorował spojrzenia, jakimi raczył go obrzucać łysiejący mężczyzna przy kasie i odezwał się na tyle głośno, że tamten musiał go słyszeć:   
― Jak tylko za nie zapłacimy, zakładasz je z powrotem, pamiętaj.   
Zasłonka zaszeleściła i szczupła ręka, która się wysunęła, klepnęła go w ramię.   
  
-SSHP-   
  
Jedzenie hamburgera, który kipiał dodatkami i majonezem dawało wiele satysfakcji, uznał Harry odgryzając spory kęs. Stwierdził również, że uwielbia spływający mu po brodzie i palcach sos, spadające na papierek kawałki pomidorów, a zwłaszcza to zdegustowane spojrzenie Severusa, odwracającego głowę za każdy razem, gdy biała strużka majonezu skapywała mu z brody.   
Czasami pisarz był nadętym dupkiem. Potter pomyślał, że dobrze zrobi, jak go w tym uświadomi.   
― Wiesz co? ― zaczął z ustami pełnymi mięsa, pomidorów, sałaty i bekonu. Snape obrócił głowę w jego stronę, lecz nie raczył na niego spojrzeć, a on nie lubił, kiedy mężczyzna nie poświęcał mu całej swojej uwagi, więc powtórzył nieco z większym naciskiem, dodając po przełknięciu: ― Jesteś taki sztywny, jakbyś połknął kij od szczotki.   
Ramiona pisarza znieruchomiały i dzieciak parsknął śmiechem.   
― Bez obrazy, ale taka jest prawda. Powinieneś nieco się rozluźnić.   
― Cóż, jestem wyjęty aktualnie spod prawa, a ostatnią noc spędziłem obok wścibskiego dzieciaka, tak na marginesie niemiłosiernie chrapiącego. Nawet nie znam nazwy miejscowości, gdzie się obecnie znajduję, ale tak, oczywiście to nieistotne, bo jestem sztywniakiem.   
Przemowę Snape’a przerwał nieopanowany rechot młodego.   
― Co cię tak rozbawiło, Harry?   
Chłopak wytarł wierzchem dłoni usta i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Po krótkiej chwili odparł beztrosko:   
― Nic, po prostu jak jesteś wkurzony, wyglądasz tak zabawnie.   
Severus westchnął i wymamrotał coś, co przypominało „trzymajcie mnie!”, po czym zwrócił się do Pottera:   
― Musieli ci coś dosypać do kanapki, bo zachowujesz się naprawdę dziwnie. ― Nie zważając na te słowa, smarkacz odgryzł spory kęs i przez dłuższą chwilę żuł spieczony bekon.   
― Po pierwsze to hamburger, a po drugie zagajam jedynie rozmowę.   
― Obrażając mnie?   
― Jeśli mam być cicho, powiedz słowo, a zamilknę.   
Mężczyzna gwałtownie wstał i zaczął krążyć niespokojnie. Potter patrzył niego dość obojętnie.   
― Jesteś niemożliwy, Harry, doprowadzasz mnie do szewskiej pasji. Czemu musiałem spotkać akurat ciebie i to z tobą uciekać przed policją? ― Gorzkie słowa spłynęły po smarkaczu jak po kaczce.   
― Wiesz, zawsze mógłbyś trafić na kogoś kompletnie nie w twoim guście ― rzucił cicho chłopak i widząc minę Snape’a, wyjaśnił: ― Na przykład cycatą, puszczalską blondynę.   
Być może się przewidział, ale miał wrażenie, że dostrzegł, jak pisarz się otrząsa na samą myśl o takiej ewentualności i na powrót siada na drewnianej ławce.   
― Coś w tym jest. A tak przynajmniej mam towarzystwo w miarę atrakcyjnego chłopaka.   
― W miarę atrakcyjnego? W miarę?! ― Harry aż się zaperzył. ― Na tle innych, wyglądam naprawdę nieźle!   
Śmiejąc się, Snape usiadł tak, że patrzył wprost na niego. Potter butnie zacisnął wargi, walcząc o zachowanie groźnej miny i założył ręce na piersi.   
― Zgoda, niech ci będzie, jesteś całkiem uroczym stworzeniem, jak na nastoletniego bachora ― powiedział Severus, wodząc palcem po zarysie szczęki chłopaka. Harry’ ego przeszedł dreszcz, bynajmniej nie z zimna.   
― Dziękuję?... ― mruknął niepewny, co ma odpowiedzieć.   
― Tak.   
Nie wierzył własnym uszom. Usłyszał właśnie komplement i to od Severusa? Przygryzł mocno wargę, powstrzymując szeroki uśmiech, jaki mu się pchał na usta. Pochylił się nieco i wrócił do swojego hamburgera, tym razem jedząc bardziej jak człowiek cywilizowany.   
Otaczały go delikatne obłoczki, które wydychał obserwujący go kątem oka Snape.   
  
-SSHP-   
  
― Nadal uważam, że dzieje się coś dziwnego.   
― To urocza staruszka, Harry, a jej jedyną zbrodnią jest to, że piecze niesamowite ilości ciast.   
Harry zatrzymał się na wysokości skrzynki na listy i obrócił się, aby stanąć twarzą w twarz z pisarzem   
― Ale to obłędne ciasta ― urwał nagle i potrząsnął głową, a jego włosy znów opadły mu na oczy. ― Dobrze wiesz, że nie chodzi mi o ciasta! Czuję w kościach, że ona wcale nie jest taka urocza i poczciwa, jaką udaje. Muszę sprawdzić tamten pokój, obiecałem to sobie!   
Severus podszedł do niego tak blisko, że niemal się dotykali, a Harry ledwo powstrzymał chęć wtulenia w ciepłe objęcia mężczyzny.   
― Dobra, panie detektywie, jak skończysz się bawić, musimy ogarnąć nasz pokój. Niedługo stąd znikamy. ― Harry się nachmurzył i cofnął o krok, zakładając ręce na piersi.   
― To nie jest głupia zabawa, Sev. Mówię poważnie! ― Jeśli jego mina wpłynęła jakoś na Snape’a, ten nie zareagował, poza zazgrzytaniem zębami, gdy dzieciak bez skrupułów znów użył tego słowa. Poklepał lekko jego gładki policzek i pogroził mu. Młody od razu oskarżycielsko zawołał: ― Ała! Ciągle mnie bijesz!   
― Ciągle zachodzi taka konieczność, że muszę. Poza tym tobie to nie przeszkadza aż tak bardzo, prawda? ― mruknął Severus z kąśliwym uśmieszkiem. ― Zresztą, wcale cię nie biję, Harry. Jedynie poklepałem.   
Gdy zapadła cisza, pisarz obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę domku pani Tinkleburn. Harry prychnął rozdrażniony. Jeśli Snape nie chciał mu pomóc, sam pójdzie i sprawdzi tamten pokój.   
Wchodząc do środka, zobaczył Severusa samotnie siedzącego w kuchni i posłał mu rozzłoszczone spojrzenie. Wspiął się na górę, przeskakując po dwa stopnie, zwalniając dopiero przy drzwiach sypialni. Wyglądały całkiem zwyczajnie i Harry się zastanawiał, co sprawia, że czuje niepokój, gdy się do nich zbliżał.   
Nacisnął klamkę, mamrocząc kpiące uwagi wobec swoich podejrzeń i ku jego zaskoczeniu…   
― Są otwarte?! ― szepnął i w tym samym momencie zasłonił usta i nos, bo uderzył w niego okropny smród. Omal nie wycofał się z miejsca. Od razu miał jak najgorsze skojarzenia, a myśl, która rozbłysła nie po raz pierwszy zresztą – zapach śmierci – wciąż nie dawała mu spokoju.   
Z trudem przełknął i niemal mógł poczuć ten odór na języku. Znieruchomiał, kiedy wychwycił skrzypnięcie drzwi wejściowych i skrzekliwy głos staruszki:   
― Severus? Och, jaka szkoda, że mnie opuszczacie ― Harry nie wiedział czemu, bo pisarz unikał staruszki jak ognia.   
Otwierane drzwi zaskrzypiały i chłopak omal nie spanikował. Gotów był zamknąć te przeklęte drzwi i zbiec na dół do Severusa. Wytężył słuch i nasłuchiwał przez chwilę. Na dole rozmowa dalej trwała i wkrótce usłyszał nieprzyjemny dla ucha śmiech starszej pani przypominający nieco ropuszy rechot. Odetchnął z ulgą, miał czas się rozejrzeć. Jeśli to na ścianie wisiała podobizna, której kobieta mogła mówić, gotów był przyznać się do tego, że się pomylił.   
Wślizgnął się do środka, z trudem powstrzymując kaszel. Wciąż docierały do niego głosy z dołu. Smród wewnątrz był po prostu straszliwy. Patrząc na szary dywan przykrywający podłogę, Potter zmusił się do wyrównania oddechu. Płytki i szybki wdech i jak najdłuższy wydech. Szybki wdech, żeby nie myśleć o tym odorze i zaraz potem wydech.   
Nie wymiotować! Nie wymiotować…   
Unosząc załzawione oczy, zobaczył przed sobą łóżko, na którym ktoś leżał, przykryty grubym kocem od stóp do głów. Okno zasłaniały ciężkie kotary, a poza łóżkiem pokój wydawał się być pusty. Harry zmrużył oczy i zrobił ostrożny krok do przodu, nie chcą przypadkiem nadepnąć na poluzowaną klepkę i narobić niepotrzebnego hałasu.   
― Dzień dobry… ― odezwał się niepewnie i cicho, obawiając się obudzić tej osoby zbyt głośnym zachowaniem. Wkrótce zrozumiał, że słyszy jedynie swój własny oddech i podszedł jeszcze bliżej i zadławił się, wciągając powietrze. W ogóle jak ktoś był w stanie spać tak mocno w tym cuchnącym pomieszczeniu? Odór zdawał się stawać wręcz namacalny. ― O mój Boże…   
Chłopak sięgnął, żeby odrzucić brunatny koc, który zakrywał tego kogoś.   
Żołądek mu podniósł gwałtownie, a w głowie ostro zawirowało, kiedy jego oczy spoczęły na leżącym. Próbując bezskutecznie zawołać Severusa, cofał się w pośpiechu, potykając o własne stopy. Zbladł jak ściana, w momencie zrobiło mu słabo, zimno i gorąco jednocześnie. Jego wnętrzności wykonały ostrą woltę i nim był w stanie cokolwiek zrobić, zwymiotował na szary dywan pod stopami. Z trudem łapał oddech, z jego gardła wyrwał się zdławiony szloch.   
Nie był w stanie wykrztusić z siebie słowa. Miał wrażenie, jakby struny głosowe zostały mu wypalone, albo wyrwane. Patrząc jak wryty na łóżko, czuł, jak drży mu broda, chyba tylko siłą woli powstrzymał łzy.   
Na pojedynczym, prostym łóżku leżał mężczyzna, koc przykrywał do połowy piersi. Oczy miał otwarte, zamglone i zapadłe w oczodołach. Usta były otwarte, niemal szare, podobnie włosy, cienkie i martwe… Wtedy zrozumiał. To było ciało. To był pieprzony trup.   
Harry nie umiał wykonać żadnego ruchu, kompletnie sparaliżowany strachem i nic prócz słabego jęku nie mogło się przedrzeć przez jego zaciśnięte gardło, mimo że chciał krzyczeć wniebogłosy. Jedyne co mógł, to patrzeć się w martwe oczy. Zarejestrował dźwięk tłuczonego szkła i stłumione głośne stęknięcie, a może krzyk dochodzące z dołu? Nie potrafił stwierdzić, bo porażony umysł nie radził sobie z przetwarzaniem nowych danych.   
Nie drgnął nawet wtedy, gdy usłyszał wolne stukanie butów o stopnie.   
― Widzę, że poznałeś mojego drogiego męża, kochaneczku. Mam nadzieję, że się dogadacie. ― Harry obrócił się zbyt gwałtownie w stronę głosu i upadł na czworaki, kiedy karuzela w jego głowie znów przyspieszyła. Pani Tinkleburn stała w drzwiach, jej fryzura była zburzona, a wąskie usta zaciśnięte.   
― Nie, on nie żyje… Od roku. Upadł na siekierę. ― Harry nie wiedział, dlaczego jej to mówi zdławionym szeptem. Może dlatego, że nie był w stanie uwierzyć w to, co widział, może chciał, żeby się uśmiechnęła pobłażliwie i powiedziała, że to tylko idiotyczny żart. Pieprzona mistyfikacja. Nie zrobiła tego. Podeszła natomiast bliżej i przechyliła głowę, patrząc na niego przerażającym, pustym spojrzeniem.   
― Trochę przeinaczyłam fakty, kochaneczku. Owszem, umarł ale nie rok, a trzy miesiące temu. No i wcale nie upadł na siekierę. Pomogłam mu w tym. ― Żołądek chłopaka znowu wykonał gwałtowną ewolucję, choć słowa staruszki potwierdzały jego wcześniejsze podejrzenia. Nie była wdową w żałobie. Trzymała ciało w jednym z pokoi…   
To było za wiele jak dla niego. Jakaś jego część chciała jeszcze raz spojrzeć na Orwalda, na pożółkłą, cienką jak pergamin skórę.   
― Dlaczego?   
To było dziwne przebywać w jednym pomieszczeniu z mordercą i ofiarą jednocześnie. Chłopak dźwignął się na nogi i z trudem utrzymał w pionie. Drżał z zimna, a zarazem cały czuł się mokry od potu.   
― Orwald za życia był uroczym, szarmanckim mężczyzną, który jednak za bardzo lubił jędrne ciała młodszych kobiet, kochaneczku. Nawet nie wiesz, jak to ciężko jest, kiedy żyjesz z kimś, a ta druga osoba zachowuje się obojętnie albo rozgląda się za innymi. A tak nie kłóci się ze mną, nie łajdaczy z dziwkami. O wiele prościej się żyje, sam przyznasz. Nigdzie się ruszy bez mojej wiedzy. Nic zdrożnego w tym, że chce się kogoś kochać z wzajemnością, a on teraz jest tylko mój. Problem tylko w tym, że jest martwy. Nie jestem obłąkaną wariatką, Harry.   
Potter przełknął ciężko gulę w gardle, nie był w stanie przyjąć tego toku rozumowania i nie potrafił też przemilczeć swojego zdania w tej sprawie.   
― Trzymasz trupa męża w jednym z pokoi w swoim domu. Jeśli to nie jest obłąkanie i kompletne szaleństwo, to ja nie wiem.   
Kobieta zbliżała się do niego, powoli, niczym polujący drapieżnik i dopiero wtedy dostrzegł, że trzyma zakrwawiony nóż. Zdusił narastające suche torsje i wykrztusił:   
― Gdzie Severus?! Coś mu zrobiła?! ― Zdziwił się, że jego głos brzmiał stosunkowo mocno, choć miał wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje. ― Gadaj!   
Oczy pani Tinkleburn rozszerzyły się nieznacznie i wolną ręką odgarnęła włosy opadające jej na twarz.   
― Nim się już nie przejmuj, kochaneczku. Powiedzmy, że odpoczywa. Powinieneś teraz chyba myśleć o sobie.   
Harry zmrużył oczy i obnażył zęby.   
― Gdzie on jest? ― wysyczał wściekły.   
― Ostatnio widziałam go na podłodze w kuchni ― odparła kobieta słodkim głosem. Harry zadrżał na samą myśl. Serce mu się tłukło w piersi, krew huczała w uszach, kiedy staruszka zakrzyknęła, zerkając to na ciało na łóżku, to na niego. ― Orwald mówi, że chętnie cię pozna bliżej, kochaneczku. ― Unosząc nóż, rozciągnęła wargi w paskudnym, bezzębnym uśmiechu, który zmroził krew Harry’ego. ― Zawsze chciałam mieć syna.   
Z tymi słowami ruszyła na skamieniałego ze strachu chłopaka.


	6. „Z deszczu pod rynnę”

Ostrzeżenie: Drastyczne sceny, przemoc i amatorska zabawa w dentystę. Nie próbujcie tego sami w domu.   
.   
  


Rozdział 6  
„Z deszczu pod rynnę”

  
  
Drobinki szkła migotały Severusowi jak diamenciki, nie widział ich dokładnie. Przycisnął ręce do brzucha, biorąc szybkie i płytkie oddechy. Bolało go wprost przeokropnie i przez jakąś chwilę nie wiedział, czemu leży na podłodze. A potem sobie przypomniał. Pani Tinkleburn dźgnęła go w brzuch ze zdumiewającą siłą.   
Jęknął, zmniejszając nieco ucisk na ranę. Czuł ciepłą, lepką wilgoć na dłoniach i widział, jak czerwone strużki przepływają między palcami. W miarę, jak odzyskiwał świadomość i rosło stężenie adrenaliny, ból przestawał być tak dokuczliwy. Wtedy w jego zamroczonym umyśle zrodziła się przerażająca myśl, że pani Tinkleburn musiała pójść na górę. Dusząc w sobie kolejny jęk bólu, pisarz spróbował unieść się do siadu. Mięśnie brzucha zaprotestowały gwałtownie i opadł z powrotem na podłogę. Okruchy szkła kłuły go w odsłonięte partie jak uciążliwe igiełki.   
Szary sufit kuchni zaczął pływać mu przed oczami, na przemian ciemniejąc na moment i rozjaśniając się. Nie znał się na medycynie, ale to, że było z nim dość kiepsko, rozumiał aż za dobrze. Z góry słyszał czyjeś głosy. Nadstawiał uszu, aby zrozumieć, o co chodziło, lecz nie potrafił. Z całą pewnością jednak rozpoznał głos pani Tinkleburn i Harry’ego.   
Walcząc z narastającym zmęczeniem i sennością, Severus wziął głęboki oddech, na co jego brzuch stanowczo zaprotestował silną falą bólu. W końcu udało mu się usiąść, mimo zawrotów głowy i nieustannego rwania zranionego brzucha. Pochylił się do przodu i czarne włosy opadły mu na twarz. Oddychał z trudem, ale miał świadomość, że Harry jest w poważnym niebezpieczeństwie. Z wysiłkiem stanął na czworakach. Nie wiedział, czy będzie w stanie utrzymać się na nogach.   
Usłyszał stałe kapanie i spojrzał na podłogę, Czerwona kałuża robiła się coraz większa. Zaciskając zęby, brnął do przodu, pod schody. Jeszcze trochę, a będzie miał nowy kłopot. Jak wejść na górę i nie pogorszyć swojego stanu?   
Wtem przerażony krzyk rozdarł niepokojącą ciszę. Serce Severusa niemal stanęło, to był Harry. Mężczyzna przyłożył dłoń do brzucha i z rozpaczą spojrzał na schody. Zbierając w sobie umykające siły, dźwignął się na nogi i wsparł całym ciężarem ciała na poręczy.   
— No, rusz się! — warknął, czując niebezpieczne drżenie swoich kolan. Kręciło mu się w głowie, zapewne z utraty krwi. Powoli ruszył do góry, zmuszając swoje ciało do nadludzkiego wysiłku. Bliżej szczytu schodów nieco przyspieszył, dysząc ciężko, a jego twarz zroszona była potem.   
Nic nie widział, a on parł do przodu, każdy krok wydawał się jeszcze trudniejszy do zrobienia od poprzedniego. Dopadł tamtych drzwi i nie bawiąc się w uprzejmości, otworzył je jednym pchnięciem. Być może to było niepotrzebne, ale nie miał siły się nad tym zastanawiać. Padł jak długi na podłogę, a smród rozkładającego się ciała sprawił, że targnęły nim mdłości, dodatkowo przysparzając mu cierpienia.   
— Jak miło, że do nas dołączyłeś, Severusie. Nie sądziłam, że będziesz nadal tak żywotny, musiałam najwidoczniej źle trafić, kochaneczku. No cóż, w moim wieku trudno o pewną rękę. — Pisarz posłał pani Tinkleburn najbardziej nieprzyjemne spojrzenie, na jakie go było w tej chwili stać i obnażył zęby w groźnym grymasie. Kobieta stała niedaleko, jej sylwetka pozostawała w mroku, jedynie widział siwe włosy opływające twarz.   
— Gdzie Harry? — wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby, przyciskając dłoń do brzucha w złudnej nadziei, że powstrzyma krwawienie. Mordował wzrokiem staruszkę, która podeszła bliżej, z uśmiechem patrząc, jak on z wysiłkiem i obawą przełyka, czując metaliczny smak w ustach. Roześmiała i zaplotła ręce z przodu.   
— Jest za mną, kochaneczku — odparła pogodnie, stając obok. — Co prawda, nie czuje za dobrze, to jednak wkrótce spotka mojego Orwalda.   
Severus nie mógł oderwać od niej oczu, jej pustego, obłąkanego spojrzenia, kompletnie wyzutego z wszelkich uczuć, wciąż słyszał jej głos i śmiech. Kobieta była przerażająca. Wtedy usłyszał ciche jęknięcie i obrócił głowę.   
Harry leżał na plecach z rozłożonymi szeroko ramionami może metr od niego. I gdyby nie krew spływająca z rany na lewej skroni, myślałby, że dzieciak śpi. Tak właśnie spał ostatniej nocy, zajmując jak najwięcej miejsca. Z ust chłopaka wydobywało się ciche, nieustanne pojękiwanie, Severus nie miał pewności, czy młody jest przytomny.   
— Stał się nie do zniesienia, a ja nie mam zamiaru zbyt wcześnie go eliminować, więc dostał po głowie, jak każdy nieposłuszny chłopak. — Snape omal nie prychnął, słysząc komentarz o niegrzecznym zachowaniu młodego. Pamiętał, co się stało w kawiarni. Posłał kobiecie kolejne wściekłe spojrzenie i ze zgrozą dostrzegł, że trzyma w dłoniach świecznik. Zauważył na nim świeżą krew. Musiała należeć do Harry’ego.   
— Ty popieprzona ździro! — warknął i dźwignął się na nogi, z największym trudem utrzymując się w pozycji pionowej. Staruszka bez wahania uderzyła go pięścią prosto w brzuch. Pisarz z głośnym jękiem zgiął się w pół i kaszląc gwałtownie, osunął na kolana. Bolało strasznie, naprawdę nie wiedział, czy zachowa przytomność . — Jesteś wariatką! — wyszeptał, po raz kolejny czując krew w ustach. Tym razem było jej niepokojąco sporo.   
Staruszka uśmiechnęła się pogodnie i przekrzywiła głowę, patrząc na niego.   
— Lubisz rozmowy przy herbatce, Severusie? — zapytała nonszalancko, a pisarz starał się zrozumieć, o co jej chodzi. Kiedy nie uzyskała od niego odpowiedzi, zacmokała: — Chyba sama będę musiała się tego dowiedzieć.   
Uniosła świecznik i Snape miał mniej niż ułamek sekundy na to, aby się zorientować, co zamierza, nim jego czaszka rozbłysła nagłym, potwornym bólem. Wszystko pochłonęła ciemność.   
  
-SSHP-   
  
Kiedy Severus oprzytomniał, znajdował się w jaśniejszym pokoju. Przez okno wpadało popołudniowe, jesienne słonce i promienie ogrzewały go całkiem przyjemnie. Pozwolił sobie na rozluźnienie na krótką chwilę, zanim nie przypomniał sobie, co się stało. Otworzył i zorientował się, że na powrót znajduje się w niewielkiej kuchni, przywiązany taśmą do krzesła. Brzuch palił go żywym ogniem, a drętwiejące ręce i nogi stanowiły niepokojący dowód na sporą utratę krwi.   
Unosząc ciążącą mu nieco głowę, rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, dostrzegł, że jest na razie sam, a blat i zakrwawioną podłogę rozświetla blade słońce. Spróbował poruszyć nadgarstkami i naruszyć taśmę mocującą je do oparć. Niestety jego wysiłki spełzły na niczym. Był za słaby.   
Z sąsiedniego pokoju doszedł do dziwny odgłos, jakby coś drapało drewnianą podłogę, albo coś było ciągnięte. Nie minęło parę sekund, a wszystko się wyjaśniło.   
Pani Tinkleburn szła tyłem, ciągnąc coś ciężkiego. Mamrotała przy tym i sapała głośno. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, co to było. Kolejne krzesło, do którego przywiązany był w taki sam sposób co on – Harry. Serce pisarza zabiło mocniej, kiedy zauważył, że chłopak jest przytomny i miota się, obrzucając kobietę wściekłymi spojrzeniami.   
Ustawiła Harry’ego naprzeciw Severusa i z promiennym uśmiechem zerknęła w prawo. Snape podążył za nią wzrokiem i wzdrygnął się mimowolnie. Orwald. Na krześle. Nie zauważył go wcześniej i teraz mógł dostrzec to, czego nie widział na górze. Martwe niewidzące oczy pokryte bielmem, cienkie, rzadkie włosy opadające na szarawą twarz. Z trudem powstrzymał chęć zwymiotowania.   
— Przekonałam Orwalda, aby do nas dołączył — zaszczebiotała staruszka, uśmiechając się. — Tak bardzo chciał cię poznać, Harry. Zawsze powtarzał, że będziesz idealnym synem.   
Snape nic nie rozumiał z tego, co mówiła. Dzieciak posyłał jej jadowite spojrzenia, kręcąc nieznacznie głową.   
— Pokręciło cię do reszty, stara wariatko! Nie mam zamiaru dłużej brać udział w twojej chorej, pieprzonej szopce! Wypuść nas!   
Severus skrzywił się, widząc jak pani Tinkleburn wymierza solidny policzek chłopakowi, a potem drugi niemniej mocny. Głowa młodego poleciała na lewo i przez jakąś chwilę została w tej pozycji. Słychać było głośny, niezbyt równy oddech.   
— Tak nie wolno zwracać się do matki, rozumiesz, kochaneczku?   
Snape starał się zwrócił uwagę chłopaka, żeby mogli się porozumieć bez słów. Znaleźć sposób na wydostanie się z tej koszmarnej sytuacji. Choć na pewno to będzie piekielnie trudne, zważywszy na jego stan. Mrowienie w całym ciele oznaczało, że niewiele mu już krwi zostało.   
Drobna dłoń staruszki ujęła brodę chłopaka, zmuszając go, aby na nią spojrzał.   
— Przeproś, a zapomnę o twoim nieposłusznym zachowaniu. — Pisarz zbladł, widząc upór w tych zielonych, zamroczonych oczach i gwałtowne potrząśnięcie. Dlaczego choć raz nie mógł udać skruchy? — Jak chcesz. W takim razie wymuszę przeprosiny siłą i nauczę cię dobrego wychowania, kochaneczku.   
Severusowi nie podobała się zarówno ta uwaga kobiety, jak i gorączkowe przeszukiwanie kuchennych szafek, jakie rozpoczęła.   
Oddech chłopaka był ciężki i nierówny. Wreszcie ich oczy się spotkały, Severus widział, że Harry bezgłośnie wypowiada coś raz za razem, lecz nie umiał rozpoznać co. Młody wciąż powtarzał te same słowa do momentu, gdy sylwetka pani Tinkleburn stanęła między nimi tyłem do pisarza. Krew mężczyzny zmroził widok kombinerek, które trzymała w dłoni. Po tej kobiecie nie spodziewał się już niczego dobrego.   
— Co chcesz zrobić?! — Głos Harry’ego brzmiał tak, jakby przerażenie odjęło mu lat. Tak niewinnie i dziecięco, że serce Snape’a pękało, kiedy go słyszał. Nie widział jego twarzy, ale domyślał się, że wyrażała to samo co jego. Obaj mieli się czego obawiać.   
— Przy użyciu odrobiny siły oraz bólu wyciągnąć od ciebie przeprosiny, które jesteś mi winien, nic więcej, kochaneczku. — Staruszka uśmiechnęła się beztrosko. — Krzycz, ile chcesz, chętnie posłucham.   
Snape bezskutecznie walczył z krępującą go taśmą, aby uwolnić się i ocalić dzieciaka przed tym, co miało nastąpić. Niestety, brakowało mu sił. Sprawił jedynie, że krzesło zatrzęsło się i wkrótce znieruchomiało. Trzeszczenie drewna zwróciło jednak uwagę pani Tinkleburn, która odwróciła się, nie zasłaniając dłużej dzieciaka. Pisarz widząc jego zaszklone łzami oczy i pogryzione dosłownie do krwi wargi, znów zaczął się szarpać, lecz na próżno.   
— Patrz uważnie, Severusie, chcę, żebyś to zobaczył, zanim stracisz zbyt wiele krwi i wyzioniesz ducha. — Pisarz posłał kobiecie najbardziej jadowite spojrzenie, na jakie było go stać w obecnej sytuacji, w odpowiedzi uzyskał jej słodki uśmiech. Wzdrygnął się mimowolnie.   
Stając obok Harry’ego, staruszka ujęła mocniej kombinerki i chwyciła dłoń chłopaka. Ten zorientował się, co zamierza i w jednej chwili zacisnął ją w pięść. Pani Tinkleburn westchnęła tylko i zaczęła się z nim mocować, aby jak najbardziej wyprostował palce. Po kilku minutach walki jej się to udało.   
— Nie! — szlochał młody. Severus przechylił do przodu, pragnąc zrobić coś, cokolwiek, aby mu ulżyć, pocieszyć w jakikolwiek sposób. — Proszę, nie rób tego… Błagam! Przepraszam! Przepraszam… Nie! — Rozpaczliwe, wyszlochane błagania Harry’ego sprawiały, że pisarz sam miał łzy bezsilności i wściekłości w oczach, miotając się na krześle.   
— Troszeczkę na to za późno, nie sądzisz, kochaneczku? To powinno zaboleć. — Przyłożyła narzędzie do kciuka i szarpnęła do tyłu, stękając z wysiłku.   
W tym samym czasie Snape usłyszał, jakby coś pękało i się odrywało. Nim pojął, co się stało, przepełniony agonią krzyk chłopaka niemal go ogłuszył, a on sam wykrzykiwał obelgi i wyzwiska pod jej adresem, za to, że ośmieliła się tknąć jego Harry’ego, zadając mu ból. Niestety nic więcej nie mógł zrobić, bezsilnie przyglądając jak podobnie traktuje kolejne palce przy wtórze wrzasku ich obu. Blada twarz dzieciaka zalana była łzami, a pisarz niczego w tej chwili nie pragnął bardziej, jak je zetrzeć.   
— Może teraz ząbki, co? Bardzo lubię je wyrywać. — Harry płakał otwarcie, potrząsając głową i próbując się wyrwać, a jednocześnie jak mantrę powtarzał bezgłośnie te same słowa co wcześniej. Tym razem Snape je zrozumiał:   
Pomoc. Póki jest zajęta, wezwij pomoc.   
Severus kiwnął głową, że rozumie i wtedy dostrzegł, że na w pół przytomny wzrok młodego utkwiony jest na czymś, co znajdowało się za nim. Dyskretnie się odwracając na tyle, na ile pozwalały mu więzy, zobaczył stary model telefonu stacjonarnego wiszącego na ścianie. Plastikowa obudowa miała mało przyjemny zielonkawożółty odcień, lecz to była ich jedyna szansa. Chłopak chciał, aby wezwał policję, kiedy staruszka będzie go dręczyła.   
Wszystko pięknie. Tylko jak zwykle był jeden, mały szkopuł.   
Nie może się ruszyć, jest przywiązany do krzesła i lada chwila straci przytomność.   
  
-SSHP-   
  
Palce piekły go okropnie i krwawiły dość obficie, brak paznokci przyprawiał go o mdłości. Niczego więcej nie chciał, tylko żeby ta wariatka go zostawiła w spokoju. Zastanawiała się teraz najwidoczniej, który ząb wyrwać, starając się go zmusić do otworzenia zaciśniętych ust.   
Zaciskał wargi jeszcze mocniej, z rozpaczą patrząc na siedzącego naprzeciw mężczyznę. Severus zdawał się nie kontaktować zupełnie, jego twarz blada jak papier i zroszona potem. Harry miał ochotę wrzeszczeć do niego, aby wezwał policję, kogokolwiek, lecz dobrze wiedział, że straciliby jedyną szansę na ratunek.   
— To może któregoś z trzonowców na początek. Podobno bardzo boli, jak się je usuwa. — Chłopak zadrżał, czując zimno metalu przesuwające się po jego policzku. Przełknął nerwowo i patrzył na nieruchomego Severusa. Pisarz siedział pochylony, jego czarne, sięgające ramion włosy zasłaniały mu twarz. Przebiegł go zimny dreszcz, kiedy zrozumiał, że mężczyzna musiał stracić przytomność.   
Pani Tinkleburn dostrzegła strach w oczach młodego i odwracając się w stronę pisarza, roześmiała się nieprzyjemnie.   
— Nareszcie, już niedługo się wykrwawi na amen — mruknęła zadowolona, a w Harrym coś pękło. Z jego gardła wyrwał się zdławiony szloch. Severus nie mógł być martwy, nie teraz, kiedy go tak bardzo potrzebował. Wiedział, że z mężczyzną było kiepsko, ale nie przypuszczał, że tak szybko dojdzie do najgorszego. — Nie będzie już nam przeszkadzał.   
Harry potrząsał głową, starając się powstrzymać napływające łzy. Jego oddech był urywany i nie odrywając oczu od pisarza, usłyszał swój własny, drżący głos:   
— Nie teraz! Nie! Błagam cię, nie umieraj! Obudź się! Nie zostawiaj mnie! Potrzebuję cię. Proszę…   
Jego błagania uciszyły zaskakująco silne palce, które szarpnęły go za włosy, odchylając jego głowę do tyłu pod dziwnym i wyjątkowo bolesnym kątem. — Otwórz szeroko i powiedz „aaa” — zachichotała pani Tinkleburn, a Harry błagał ją wzrokiem, żeby zaniechała tego, co planowała. Kobieta jedynie szarpnęła mocniej go za włosy, jeszcze bardziej odchylając jego głowę do tyłu, co spowodowało, że chłopak mimowolnie otworzył usta, gdy ból szyi stał się nie do wytrzymania. Staruszka wykrzyknęła triumfalnie, jednocześnie wsuwając metalowe końcówki kombinerek do ich wnętrza.   
— Nie… — zaczął niewyraźnie Potter, ale dalsze słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle. Było mu koszmarnie niewygodnie i czuł gorące łzy spływające po uszach, albo niknące w jego włosach. Nawet nie wiedział, dlaczego płacze, powód był mu w tej chwili obojętny. Z potwornego bólu, zarówno fizycznego jak i emocjonalnego? A może z obezwładniającego strachu przed tym, co miało nastąpić? A może dlatego, że Severus odszedł tak nagle i był sam. Kompletnie sam. Było mu wszystko jedno i nie krył swoich łez.   
— Przestań ryczeć, smarkaczu! To będzie chwilka. — Wyraźnie końcówki złapały któregoś z jego tylnych zębów i poziom adrenaliny we krwi chłopaka gwałtownie wzrósł. Zadrżał cały i zacisnął szczęki, jak najmocniej potrafił. Pani Tinkleburn wrzasnęła, cofając rękę i upuszczając kombinerki. Harry wiedział, że ją ugryzł całkiem mocno*. Czuł na języku obrzydliwy, metaliczny smak krwi. Kiedy się schylała po narzędzie tortur, kątem oka zauważył ręce Snape’a, które się poruszały, walcząc z więzami. Więc Severus tylko udawał! Uwaga staruszki skupiona była teraz tylko i wyłącznie na nim, co dawało pisarzowi wolną rękę w szaleńczym wysiłku, aby się uwolnić i wezwać pomoc.   
Wziął głębszy oddech. Jemu pozostawało wytrzymać i znieść nowe tortury, na jakie ta stara wariatka jeszcze wpadnie, zanim się nie znudzi. Do momentu, aż Severus nie dotrze do telefonu. Dadzą radę, powtarzał sobie w duchu.   
— Wiesz, że będę musiała cię za to ukarać, prawda, Harry? — oznajmiła staruszka, prostując się i oglądając krwawiący wierzch dłoni. — Niedobry z ciebie chłopak. Myślę, że będę musiała ci to mocno wryć, abyś zapamiętał.   
Harry nie rozumiał, co mówiła i co zamierzała, ale miał nadzieję, że da Severusowi tyle czasu, że zdąży wezwać pomoc. Zauważył, że w chwili, gdy zaczęła się kręcić po kuchni, mężczyzna znieruchomiał.   
— Jaki byłeś? — zapytała po chwili, a młody zmarszczył brwi.   
— Słucham? — spytał drżącym, schrypniętym głosem, z wysiłkiem przełykając ślinę. Przewracając oczami, pani Tinkleburn pochyliła się nad nim z jedną ręką schowaną za plecami.   
— Jakie z ciebie chłopaczysko? Bardzo…   
— Niedobre? — dokończył nieśmiało i nie spodobał mu się ten słodki jak ulepek uśmiech na twarzy kobiety.   
— Otóż to, kochaneczku. — Staruszka podniosła chowaną za plecami rękę, ujawniając trzymany w niej niewielki, niezwykle ostry nóż. — Sprawię, że zapamiętasz to do końca życia.   
Wolną ręką podniosła brzeg podkoszulki chłopaka, odkrywając jego brzuch. Drgnął i poczuł mimowolny skurcz mięśni, na co staruszka zareagowała zadowoleniem i ekscytacją. Powoli, rozkoszując się tym, co robi, przyłożyła ostrze do skóry.   
— Jaki byłeś? — spytała ostro, a jej twarz była tak blisko, że Harry mógł dostrzec rozszerzone źrenice. — Odpowiadaj, ale już, paskudny chłopaku!   
Oddech dzieciaka przyśpieszył, nie chciał wiedzieć, jak go ukarze, jeśli nie odpowie dość szybko.   
— Niedobry.   
—Tak — syknęła, pochylając się nad prawym bokiem Pottera. Ten ponownie drgnął, nie spuszczając oczu z lśniącego ostrza. — Bardzo, ale to bardzo niedobry chłopak z ciebie — powtórzyła i przeciągnęła nożem po skórze, ostrożnie ją nacinając. Okropnie zabolało, o wiele bardziej niż przypuszczał. Zacisnął zęby i powieki, nie zamierzał sprawić jej przyjemności, znowu krzycząc i płacząc.   
Pochylała się nad nim tak, że czuł oddech kobiety na swojej skórze. Sama myśl o tym wywoływała w nim mdłości i zdecydowanie była gorsza od dotyku zimnej stali, która raz po raz zagłębiała się w jego ciele. Tym razem to były już płytkie nacięcia. Czuł gorącą ciecz spływającą mu po brzuchu. Ignorując jej posapywanie, odważył się otworzyć oczy. Przez łzy chciał zobaczyć Severusa, lecz jego nie było naprzeciw. Puste krzesło dało mu nową nadzieję i nim się zorientował, z jego obolałej piersi wyrwał się zduszony śmiech, na co pani Tinkleburn natychmiast się podniosła.   
— Z czego się śmiejesz?! — warknęła, a potem podniosła głos: — Chcę, żebyś wrzeszczał z bólu!   
Ostrze nagle znalazło się na wysokości twarzy młodego i cięło policzek. Chłopak miał świadomość, że znowu go raniła, ale tym razem nie poczuł zbyt wiele, pozostałe obrażenia dawały mu się we znaki o wiele bardziej. Krew spływała mu po twarzy, wzdłuż szyi, ale on widział Severusa z trudem łapiącego słuchawkę. Nie powinien był spoglądać, nie powinien był się śmiać, ale nie mógł się wtedy powstrzymać.   
Teraz wił się w więzach i walczył z nimi oraz bólem. Rzucał się cały w nadziei, że powstrzyma kobietę, która ruszyła na Snape’a z zakrwawionym nożem w ręku. Chłopak krzyczał, starając się mężczyznę ostrzec. Wszystko działo się w zastraszającym tempie.   
Kobieta z nożem. On w panice starający się uwolnić. Czemu pisarz się nie rusza i coś gorączkowo powtarza do telefonu?   
  
-SSHP-   
  
— Pośpie…ście się! Proszę!   
— Musi nam pan podać adres. Gdzie mamy przyjechać?   
— Zielony Zakątek… Sz… T-trzcinowa dziewiętnaście... Szybko!   
Severus puścił telefon i zobaczył nacierającą na niego staruszkę z nożem w ręku. Zdołał uniknąć zranienia i kobieta trafiła w cienką ścianę, robiąc w niej dziurę.   
— Ty idioto! — krzyczała w amoku. — Ty kompletny głupcze! Coś ty zrobił najlepszego?! Coś ty zrobił?   
Snape ledwo stał na nogach. Kręciło mu się w głowie, miał wrażenie, że zaraz się przewróci. Staruszka przycisnęła go do ściany, je nieobliczalny, rozgniewany wzrok wzbudzał w pisarzu nowe obawy i cały dygotał, próbując uniknąć kolejnej tragedii.   
— Wszystko zniszczyłeś! — krzyknęła i cofnęła uzbrojoną rękę. Ostrze w półmroku lśniło ciemną posoką. W ułamku sekundy wbiła je w pierś mężczyzny, przebijając jego płuco. Severus nie mógł złapać oddechu, przegrywał walkę z samym sobą o zachowanie przytomności.   
Osunął się na podłogę. Głowę miał tak ciężką, że kark nie powinien mieć szans jej udźwignąć. Ręce mu się trzęsły, zęby szczękały, a on nie miał sił powstrzymać tego dygotu. Sylwetka stojąca nad nim powoli stawała się ciemniejącą plamą. Coś mówiła, ale nie wiedział co. Z jego piersi wystawała rączka noża. Skrzywił się nieznacznie, czyżby dlatego czuł w ustach metaliczny smak?   
Z oddali słyszał rozpaczliwy, a zarazem pełen gniewu krzyk. Głośny szloch i ten przeszywający krzyk. Z trudem uniósł wzrok i jak przez gęstniejącą mgłę dostrzegł drobną postać Harry’ego, który najwyraźniej zerwał w końcu taśmę i teraz podnosił się z podłogi otoczony kawałkami krzesła. Wtedy pisarz zrozumiał, że to właśnie młody krzyczał, a łzy wściekłości i bezsilności spływały niepowstrzymanie po jego zakrwawionej twarzy. Severus bardzo chciał go uspokoić, powiedzieć, że im się udało, że pomoc już jest w drodze.   
Nie miał sił otworzyć ust. Oszołomiony i na granicy świadomości, mógł tylko patrzeć, jak Harry rzuca się na ich dręczycielkę i okłada ją, ciągle coś krzycząc. Przez ten hałas do jego uszu dotarł przenikliwy dźwięk syren. Jego myśli wróciły do małej kawiarni, rabusiów, starszego pana, który pomagał mu opanować jednego z nich i do krwawiącego na podłodze Harry’ego, naiwnego, uroczego i najdzielniejszego dzieciaka jakiego znał.   
Teraz to młody robił dokładnie to samo, co wtedy on – odstraszał napastnika, walczył zaciekle. W rannym ciele Severusa obudziła chmara motyli, a w jego umyśle pojawiła się niesamowita myśl o tym, że dzieciak robi wszystko co może, aby go ochronić. Mimo cierpienia i obezwładniającej słabości, uśmiechnął się blado. Sama ta myśl podniosła go na duchu, choć zaatakowały go zawroty głowy. Po krótkiej chwili ustały.   
  
-SSHP-   
  
— …była ostro walnięta, wiesz? Zabrali ją, ale nie suką, a karetką do ośrodka zamkniętego na obserwację. Chyba. Nie bardzo pamiętam. Byłem w szoku, jak mi mówią. Ty z kolei kompletnie nieprzytomny… Przez chwilę uważali nawet, że nie żyjesz. Tak się bałem, nie ruszałeś się i byłeś biały jak to prześcieradło. Nadal jesteś.   
Severus wziął głębszy oddech i skoncentrował się na uchyleniu powiek. Nie było to takie proste, zapewne przez morfinę, którą mu podawano. Niemniej nieustanne gadanie Harry’ego było pomocne i, o dziwo, koiło jego niepokój.   
— Nie powinieneś obrażać rannego, Harry — wychrypiał, otwierając oczy. Powitał go szeroki, promienny uśmiech.   
— Obudziłeś się! — wykrzyknął radośnie Potter, podskakując niemal na jego łóżku. Severus potrząsnął lekko głową, zauważając szereg kabli i rurek łączących go z paroma urządzeniami. Młody natychmiast pośpieszył z niepotrzebnym wyjaśnieniem, poprawiając rurkę jego kroplówki: — Monitorują twój stan.   
— Domyśliłem się. Nie pierwszy raz jestem w szpitalu. Zabieraj łapy — mruknął i w odpowiedzi Harry się nachmurzył, posyłając mu urażone spojrzenie. — Co się stało?   
— Nie pamiętasz? — zapytał cicho po chwili. Pisarz potrząsnął lekko głową, wzdychając. — Nic?   
Severus zmarszczył czoło, próbując przypomnieć sobie coś więcej niż niezrozumiałe dla niego strzępki wydarzeń. Jednym z takich urwanych kadrów był moment, kiedy został ugodzony nożem w niewielkiej kuchni.   
— Wpełzłem po schodach na górę — mruknął, starając się połączyć kawałki w sensowną całość. — Poszedłem na górę, a ona zdążyła cię uderzyć.   
— Walnęła mnie świecznikiem — przyznał chłopak, a jego oczy niemal zapłonęły gniewem, kiedy dotknął niewielkiego opatrunku na skroni. Severus skrzywił się ze współczuciem i podniósł rękę, aby samemu dotknąć twarzy dzieciaka. Ten momentalnie się pochylił, lgnąc do jego dłoni i zamknął oczy.   
Po tym, co zaszło, to każdy by pragnął kojącego dotyku, pomyślał pisarz, przesuwając powoli kciukiem po skórze.   
— Kaszlałem krwią. A potem znowu byliśmy na dole. Przywiązała nas taśmą do krzeseł. Męczyła cię, zerwała ci paznokcie… — Wzrok mężczyzny powędrował do zabandażowanej dłoni chłopaka spoczywającej lekko na jego okryciu. — Bardzo boli?   
Harry potrząsnął głową i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.   
— Nie, choć podkradałem ci morfinę, dostawałeś dobry towar, Severusie.   
Mężczyzna prychnął cicho i zaraz potem skrzywił się z bólu. Przyciągnął go do siebie i odparł:   
— Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, czy to żart, Harry. Nie jest najlepszy.   
— Pamiętasz coś jeszcze? — młody szybko zmienił temat.   
— Ból. Okropny. Znowu mnie dźgnęła, suka! — wyrzucił gniewnie Severus i w tym momencie usłyszał chichot dzieciaka. Śmiech brzmiał wyjątkowo dziwnie w małej szpitalnej sali.   
— Chyba tak ją nazwałeś, jak mnie dręczyła, wiesz, gdy zrywała mi paznokcie — mruknął Potter, ale mężczyzna dostrzegł ściągnięte brwi. Ewidentnie coś niepokoiło chłopaka. — Nie pamiętasz telefonu na policję? — Severus zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. — Zerwałeś taśmę i wezwałeś pomoc. Przyjechali krótko po tym, jak straciłeś przytomność. Ja… Myślałem, że umarłeś. To było przerażające. Rzuciłem się na panią Tinkleburn!   
— Dziwny czas na podryw, Harry — Młody prychnął podobnie jak przed momentem Snape, ale w jego oczach błyskały wesołe ogniki.   
— Chciałaby. Zaatakowałem ją i udało mi się ją powalić. Potem siedziałem przy tobie do przyjazdu policji i karetki. Gdyby nie ty, nie wyszlibyśmy z tego żywi.   
Mężczyzna wywrócił oczami.   
— Chwytasz za serce.   
— Przestań! Mówię serio, Sev! — wykrzyknął Harry, a następnie przysunął się bliżej niego, dodając dużo ciszej. — Uratowałeś nas.   
Twarz chłopaka była tak blisko, że pisarz czuł na wargach jego gorący oddech. Oczy chłopaka wpatrywały się w niego z ogromną mocą. Sam zatonął w tym spojrzeniu i spokojnie czekał na to, co nastąpi.   
— Mogę?   
Severus niemal nie usłyszał tego pytania, tak cicho było zadane.   
— Czy możesz co, Harry? — zapytał równie cicho, zapatrzony w dwa szmaragdy lśniące niezwykłą determinacją tkwiące w tak delikatnej, poranionej teraz oprawie.   
Harry milczał przez krótką chwilę, potem oblizał wargi, a pisarz musiał zrobić, cały czas w napięciu oczekując na odpowiedź.   
— Czy mogę cię pocałować? — wyszeptał chłopak.   
W uszach Snape’a to pytanie zabrzmiało niemal jak prośba. Zdał sobie wtedy sprawę, że niczego nie potrafiłby odmówić temu dzieciakowi. Skinął głową. Uśmiech, który rozpromienił twarz młodego, sprawił, że chmara motyli gdzieś w jego brzuchu poderwała się do lotu. Uniósł nieznacznie głowę w kierunku Pottera. Ten z kolei wstrzymał na chwilę oddech, zbierając w sobie odwagę i wkrótce ich usta się zetknęły.   
Pocałunek był ledwie muśnięciem niedoświadczonych warg. Delikatny i rozbrajająco słodki, ale niemniej satysfakcjonujący i obezwładniający. Harry po chwili się odsunął, spoglądając na pisarza, który zapytał łagodnie:   
— Całowałeś się wcześniej, Harry? — Policzki młodego zaczerwieniły się nieco i nerwowo zagryzł dolną wargę.   
— Eee, z dziewczynami, znaczy z jedną, raz… A co? Było źle? Coś zrobiłem nie tak, prawda?   
Severus oblizał ponownie swoje usta i uśmiechnął się leniwie. Znów przyłożył dłoń do drżącego policzka i pogłaskał go delikatnie.   
— Wszystko zrobiłeś jak trzeba, kochanie. Zapytałem z ciekawości.   
To wystarczyło, aby Harry ponownie się uśmiechnął. Moment później głośno przełknął.   
— Mogę spróbować jeszcze raz? — spytał cicho, a pisarz zdusił w sobie śmiech. Brzuch i pierś bolały dość nieznośnie. Nie powinien się śmiać, ale na pewno nie było żadnych przeciwwskazań do tego, aby się całował. — Poprawię się — dodał po namyśle chłopak.   
— Pozwól, że to ja cię pocałuję — odparł z uśmieszkiem Snape. — Mogę?   
W odpowiedzi uzyskał gorączkowe skinięcie i, łapiąc za cienką górę od piżamy, przyciągnął dzieciaka do siebie, stykając ich wargi raz jeszcze. Zdecydowanie mocniej, choć uważając na obrażenia ich obu. Severus nawet w szpitalnym łóżku i poważnie ranny był tą silniejszą stroną.   
Tym razem pocałunek był zupełnie inny. Równie czuły co gwałtowny. Przycisnął chłopaka do siebie, naprzemiennie kąsając i oblizując jego usta. Wywołał tym całkiem rozkoszny, zdławiony jęk i Harry całkiem nieświadomie rozchylił drżące wargi. A następnie zaczął naśladować Severusa. Pojedyncze szpitalne łóżko zazgrzytało pod ich ciężarem.   
Bezczelny, mały łobuz!, pomyślał Severus, uśmiechając się. Z jego gardła wydobywały się zduszone pomruki.   
Przekrzywił głowę, aby mieć lepszy dostęp, Harry trzymał w dłoniach jego włosy i ciągnął aż za bardzo, chcąc być jak najbliżej. Jednak to nie było w tym momencie ważniejsze od ich cudownego pojedynku na języki i wargi. Drażnił nieśmiały jeszcze język Harry’ego, atakując i wycofując się do momentu, kiedy to chłopak niepewnie zaczął odpowiadać na to i samemu atakować wnętrze ust Snape’a z coraz większą zapalczywością. To był mokry, gorący i namiętny pocałunek. Czy gdyby nie przeżyli tych koszmarnych kilku godzin, byłoby inaczej? Severusa w tej chwili to nie obchodziło. Nie teraz, kiedy miał w ramionach absolutnie powalającego chłopaka i ten niezdarny, lecz zwinny język wymagał jego uwagi.   
Pocałunek został nagle przerwany przez zbliżający się stukot czyichś butów. Severus pierwszy zareagował i przyciskając po raz ostatni usta do warg Harry’ego, stanowczo odsunął młodego, który wymamrotał:   
— Nie przestawaj…   
— Ktoś idzie.   
— Taki malutki całus — mruknął Harry z łobuzerskim uśmiechem, kąsając dolną wargę Snape’a. Ten posyłając mu udawane groźne spojrzenie, klepnął go ostrzegawczo w ramię. Chłopak prychnął tylko: — Paskuda.   
Drzwi się uchyliły, a Harry niechętnie usiadł na łóżku Severusa. Wkrótce do salki weszły dwie osoby, młoda pielęgniarka, która uśmiechnęła się, widząc naburmuszoną minę chłopaka, a za nią dreptał starszy mężczyzna w rozpiętym, lekarskim fartuchu.   
— Jak się dziś czujemy, panie Snape? — zapytał schrypniętym głosem. — Miło, że się pan obudził.   
Severus delikatnie skinął głową.   
— W porządku, doktorze…   
— Sorass**. — Pisarz zauważył, że Harry na próżno próbuje zamaskować śmiech kaszlem i lekko go szturchnął, obrzucając go wiele mówiącym spojrzeniem. — Ten młody człowiek siedział przy panu cały czas i nie chciał ani na chwilę pana zostawić.   
Lekarz uśmiechnął się i podszedł bliżej, pielęgniarka bez słowa zaczęła się krzątać.   
— Jak długo tu jestem?   
— Cztery dni. Dopiero niedawno zapadła decyzja o zmniejszaniu dawek morfiny, jakie pan otrzymuje. Przybył pan do nas w nieciekawym stanie. Zobaczmy, jak to wygląda i zaraz będzie mógł pan odpoczywać.   
Severus kiwnął tylko głową i niechętnie pozwolił się zbadać. Zarówno rana piersi, jak i brzucha bolały, ale lekarz ocenił, że nie jest najgorzej. Nakazał rannemu się nie przeciążać i jak najwięcej wypoczywać, gdy zostanie wypisany.   
— Wiesz — mruknął Harry, kiedy zostali w końcu sami i ostrożnie przysunął się z powrotem do podirytowanego mężczyzny. — Przezabawne miał nazwisko. Gdyby nie ten francuski akcent, to na nasze „Wrzododupski” jak znalazł.   
Pisarz zaciął wargi i posłał Potterowi karcące spojrzenie.   
— Zawsze jesteś taki dziecinny?   
— Uśmiechnąłeś się!   
— Ja się nigdy nie uśmiecham.   
— Z wyjątkiem tej chwili, Sev!   
— Ile razy mam cię upominać, żebyś tak się do mnie NIE zwracał?!   
  
  
Nota tłumacza:   
*Niektóre z przedstawionych wydarzeń wydają się nieprawdopodobne, lecz nie zostały w żaden sposób zmienione.   
**Sorass – zbieżność do angielskiego zlepku ze słów sore = obolały/a i ass= dupa. Stąd wesołość Harry’ego.


	7. „Dobre chęci”

Rozdział 7  
„Dobre chęci”

  
  
Było późne popołudnie, kiedy ktoś zapukał do sali Severusa. Mężczyzna był otępiały od morfiny, która niestety nie zabrała całego bólu, co było do przewidzenia po zmniejszeniu dawek, ale cieszył się i z tego. Harry siedział na krześle obok i spał, pochrapując, z głową na jego łóżku. Zabandażowana dłoń, wstrząśnienie mózgu i paskudna rana na brzuchu układająca w napis „zły chłopak” były pamiątkami po ich strasznej przygodzie. Gdy Severus przypadkiem ją ujrzał, wpadł w furię. Ta stara jędza ośmieliła się okaleczyć Harry’ego. Jego Harry’ego.   
― Proszę ― odezwał się cicho, zerkając na dzieciaka, który nawet się drgnął.   
― Ach, pan Snape… Miło mi pana w końcu poznać. ― Serce mężczyzny gwałtownie zabiło, a przyjemna senność wywołana środkiem przeciwbólowym pierzchła w jednej chwili, kiedy stanął przed nim policjant. Przyjazny uśmiech budził tylko najgorsze podejrzenia. ― Jestem tu w związku ze sprawą Hestii Tinkleburn.   
Severus kiwnął głową.   
― … elfy muszą wracać, święty Mikołaju…   
Obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli z uśmiechem na Harry’ego, który po tych słowach poprawił się nieznacznie i zaczął na nowo pochrapywać.   
― Jak się pan czuje? ― spytał policjant i przycupnął w nogach łóżka, przyciskając teczkę z dokumentami do piersi. Przenikliwe spojrzenie omiotło sylwetkę pisarza.   
― Jakby mnie ktoś połamał i posklejał taśmą klejącą. Niespecjalnie, ale nie narzekam. Mówił pan, że ma pan jakieś informacje.   
― A tak ― mruknął tamten i zerknął do teczki. ― Posterunkowy Reynolds, miło mi. Jestem z wymiany służbowej i zostałem przydzielony do sprawy panów. Słyszałem, że sporo przeżyliście przez parę dni.   
Reynolds zachichotał do swoich myśli, a pisarz wstrzymał oddech. Zdecydowanie wolałby się czegoś dowiedzieć, a nie wysłuchiwać podobnych komentarzy.   
― Pani Hestia Tinkleburn została przyjęta na oddział zamknięty ośrodka dla osób z zaburzeniami psychicznymi. Zostanie tam przez najbliższy czas do zakończenia obserwacji. Za zabicie męża ciąży na niej zarzut morderstwa pierwszego stopnia, oraz uwięzienia, pobicia i próby zabójstwa w waszym przypadku. Ponadto podjęto już środki bezpieczeństwa, w postaci bezwzględnego aresztu tymczasowego i sąd już teraz przychylił do sugestii prokuratury, aby orzeczono najwyższy wymiar kary, zważywszy na obrażenia, które odnieśli panowie z jej ręki.   
Severus skinął głową. Nie interesował go los tej staruchy, był tego bardziej niż pewien.   
― A Harry i ja?   
Policjant wyglądał na mocno zaskoczonego tym pytaniem.   
― Co ma pan na myśli? ― spytał, zakładając cienki kosmyk włosów za ucho.   
Snape westchnął ciężko i przycisnął palce do nasady nosa.   
― Czy mamy kłopoty? ― odparł po prostu. Policjant się roześmiał, co musiało wyrwać Harry’ego z głębszego snu, bo prychnął cicho, nie budząc się jeszcze.   
― Nie, skądże! Byliście, jesteście ofiarami przestępstwa, a nie sprawcami. Zniknęliście za prędko, żeby wyjaśnić całą sytuację. Chodziło o to, aby do panów dotrzeć i ostrzec przed jednym z napastników z kawiarni. Był już karany za pobicia. Zdołał zbiec i obawialiśmy się, że może próbować was odnaleźć...   
― Ścigaliście nas ― syknął Snape   
― Zniknęliście, zanim sprawa się mogła wyjaśnić. Jeden z klientów złożył obszerne wyjaśnienia dotyczące waszego udziału w zajściu. Walczył pan o broń...   
― I postrzeliłem jednego z was. ― Policjant kiwnął głową i odezwał się:   
― Owszem, postrzelił pan, ale pocisk trafił w kamizelkę kuloodporną. Zrozumieliśmy, że nasze pierwsze przypuszczenia, jakoby był pan jednym ze sprawców, okazały się całkowicie błędne. Nie mogliśmy z panem porozmawiać.   
― Policja zrobiła szturm na moje mieszkanie. ― Severus siadł na łóżku, ignorując nagły ból piersi i brzucha.   
― Moja koleżanka chciała sprawdzić, czy jest pan bezpieczny.   
― Dlaczego?   
― Jak mówiłem, jeden ze sprawców zbiegł. Ma nieciekawą przeszłość i mogliśmy przypuszczać, że będzie próbował panów dopaść.   
― Więc policja przyjechała mnie ochronić?   
Posterunkowy uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.   
― Nasze działania nie były dobrze skoordynowane, patrząc z perspektywy czasu. Sprawa miałaby się inaczej, gdyby pan wiedział, że nie jest ściganym i szukamy pana, aby zapewnić panu bezpieczeństwo. Wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej…   
― Przepraszam bardzo, Jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem… ― Zarówno Severus, jak i policjant drgnęli zaskoczeni, słysząc głos Harry’ego. Ich oczy przesunęły się na wściekłego chłopaka. ― Policja uznała początkowo, że Severus to przestępca, co zostało wyjaśnione przez świadków, ale my zdążyliśmy już uciec. Następnie robicie szturm na mieszkanie Severusa, zamiast zadzwonić. Chcieliście sprawić, żeby czuł się bezpiecznie, a tymczasem to przez was zdecydowaliśmy się uciec! Trafiliśmy nieszczęśliwie na porąbaną, sadystyczną staruszkę, a pan mówi: ”Ups… Bardzo mi przykro, ale tak jakoś wyszło”!? To było nieporozumienie?!" Omal nie zginęliśmy. Severus niemal wykrwawił się na śmierć! Rozumie to pan?!   
Pisarz uciszając chłopaka, przyłożył dłoń do jego zarumienionego z wściekłości policzka i pogłaskał. Harry pozwolił mu na to, ale wciąż mordował policjanta rozzłoszczonym wzrokiem. Reynolds zdecydował się odezwać dopiero po chwili.   
― Bardzo przykre w skutkach nieporozumienie, panie Potter. Nieprzewidziany, niefortunny ciąg wydarzeń. Obie strony dopuściły się błędów. Ma pan zresztą rację, telefon zapewne by wystarczył, ale musieliśmy mieć pewność, że pan Snape jest naprawdę bezpieczny i nikt nie wymusza na nim takiej, a nie innej odpowiedzi.   
Posterunkowy spokojnie na niego patrzył, jak odchyla się i opada na oparcie przygnieciony tym, co właśnie zrozumiał.   
― To jest popieprzone.   
Snape posłał mu ostre spojrzenie, ale policjant tylko przytaknął z cichym parsknięciem.   
― Wyjął mi pan to z ust, panie Potter. W imieniu policji mogę jedynie przeprosić za zamieszanie, które dla panów zakończyło się tak niebezpiecznie. Proszę mi wierzyć, że nie jesteśmy bandą idiotów, choć czasami może się tak zdawać. Wszystkiego dobrego, panowie i życzę szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia. Oby w przyszłości ta sytuacja się nie powtórzyła. ― Mężczyzna wstał i skłoniwszy się lekko, wyszedł.   
W sali zapadła cisza, którą przerwał rozsierdzony Harry:   
― Kryją swoje nędzne dupy! Niefortunny ciąg wydarzeń?! Też mi żałosne tłumaczenie! No po prostu mnie rozniesie! Powinniśmy ich pozwać…   
Severus opadł na poduszki wykończony rozmową z Reynoldsem, choć ulżyło mu, że się to wszystko skończyło w miarę bezkonfliktowo.   
― Harry…   
― Mmm?   
― Uspokój się, kochanie. Daliśmy radę, przeżyliśmy i zostaliśmy przeproszeni, mnie to wystarcza.   
― Ona prawie cię zabiła, Sev ― wyszeptał chłopak takim tonem, że Severus obrócił głowę, aby na niego spojrzeć. Twarz dzieciaka schowana była w drżących dłoniach, a szczupłe ramiona nieznacznie się trzęsły.   
Widząc to, Snape powoli wypuścił powietrze.   
― Harry, chodź tu, moja fontanno łez. ― Wyciągnął rękę w jego kierunku. Młody zaskoczony tymi słowami, propozycją, zerknął na Snape’a i w jednej chwili znalazł przy nim.   
― Przepraszam… Bo ja… Tak się bałem, a ty nie chciałeś się obudzić. Tak długo byłem sam… bez ciebie… ― wyrzucał Potter z trudem łapiąc oddech.   
― Cicho, nie rycz już, jestem. ― Severus westchnął ostrożnie, przygarniając i obejmując drobniejsze ciało. Pocałował niesforne kosmyki, dodając: ― Nie masz za co przepraszać. To były koszmarne chwile. Jeśli tego potrzebujesz, nie hamuj łez i płacz. Nikt ci nie będzie miał tego za złe.   
― A ty? Czemu nie…― zaczął Harry i urwał, spoglądając na pisarza lśniącymi od łez oczami. Severus otarł jego policzki i zanim zdołał się powstrzymać, odparł:,   
― Jestem przy tobie i to wystarcza, żeby odgonić inne myśli.   
Skrzywił się mocno, kopiąc się mentalnie, bo w jego uszach zabrzmiało to wyjątkowo żałośnie i banalnie, a jednak chłopak uśmiechnął się przez łzy i przycisnął twarz w zagłębienie między jego szyją, a ramieniem. Świadomie lub nie, musnął wargami jego szyję, w krótkim, czułym pocałunku.   
― Myślałem, że nie potrzebujesz nikogo i jesteś kawalerem z wyboru ― mruknął Potter, a jego głos już nie był taki drżący, jak jeszcze moment temu.   
― Zmieniłem zdanie, życie jest zbyt nieprzewidywalne i zdecydowanie za krótkie, aby przeżyć je samemu.   
― Chciałbym być z tobą ― szepnął tęsknie Harry, ostrożnie przysuwając się do pisarza jeszcze bardziej i mocniej wtulając. Mężczyzna zamknął oczy, rozkoszując się tą chwilą i wciągnął powietrze. Słodki zapach dzieciaka mieszał się z odorem szpitalnych środków dezynfekujących.   
― Przecież jesteś. W moich ramionach na beznadziejnym, szpitalnym łóżku.   
Harry przez chwilę milczał i, kiedy w końcu się odezwał, jego głos brzmiał bardzo smutno, przepełniony pragnieniem:   
― Chciałbym być z tobą... jako twój chłopak, Sev.   
Serce pisarza zaczęło bić jak szalone, starając się wyrwać z jego piersi. Niepewne słowa chłopaka sprawiły, że i jemu udzieliła ta namacalna tęsknota za czyjąś obecnością, czyimś dotykiem. Przez ułamek sekundy czuł to, co Harry, jego pragnienie, obawy, radość, niepewność i nie był w stanie wykrztusić słowa. Zdmuchując z twarzy opadający kosmyk, ujął brodę dzieciaka, aby mieli kontakt wzrokowy.   
― Zbyt skomplikowane ― odparł, wpatrując się w rozszerzone, zielone oczy. ― Poza tym, Harry, niebawem wracasz do Wielkiej Brytanii. ― Jedno spojrzenie na Pottera wystarczyło, aby wiedzieć, co kłębiło się pod tą nieuczesaną czupryną. Jak się starał odsunąć masę drobnych problemów.   
― Tak bardzo cię chcę... ― Ciepły oddech owiał wargi Severusa.― Możemy uprościć sprawy i już nie będą skomplikowane.   
― Nic nie jest proste, Harry.   
Przez jakąś chwilę leżeli wtuleni w siebie, pogrążeni w ciszy, nie padły żadne niepotrzebne słowa. Dopiero po jakimś czasie chłopak westchnął ciężko i, ocierając policzkiem o brodę pisarza, mruknął zrezygnowany:   
― Wiem. I dlatego to tak boli.   
Położył ostrożnie głowę na piersi Severusa, pragnąc jednocześnie, aby mogli leżeć tak już zawsze i nie było żadnych przeszkód, które ich rozdzielały.   
  
-SS/HP-   
  
― Severusie obiecałeś do grudnia oddać nową książkę.   
― Nie, ja nic nie obiecywałem. Te słowa padły z twoich ust, moja droga ― powiedział stanowczo w słuchawkę telefonu. Minął tydzień, odkąd został wypisany ze szpitala, choć jego obrażenia nadal były dość tkliwe. Jednak we własnym domu czuł się dużo lepiej. Niemniej rozmowa z jego wydawcą nużyła.   
Prze krótką chwilę osoba po drugiej stronie milczała, dał się słyszeć jedynie szelest kartek.   
― Wiem, że wiele przeszedłeś. Coś strasznego ― powiedział kobiecy głos. ― Spróbuj zrozumieć też mnie. Mamy termin.   
― Ty masz ― odparł pisarz, przytrzymując komórkę ramieniem i nalewając sobie drinka. W jego nozdrza uderzył intensywny zapach whisky. Severus z przyjemnością upił łyczka. W słuchawce usłyszał głośne westchnienie i jego kąciki ust uniosły się w złośliwym uśmieszku. Czyli jednak nie tylko on się męczył. Bardzo dobrze.   
― Daj mi książkę, Severusie. Cokolwiek ― poprosiła kobieta. ― Nieistotne, co napisałeś, jak surowa to wersja i czy wciąż wymaga korekty. Potrzebuję tekstu. ― Severus odstawił pustą szklankę blat i przeszedł do salonu. Patrząc na kanapę, wciąż przypominał sobie o śpiącym na niej Harrym. Zacisnął wargi. Chłopak bez wątpienia miał wiele do nadrobienia i był zajęty, dlatego nie dawał znaku życia od tygodnia.   
― Severusie…   
― Mam jeden ― wyszeptał.   
― Jaki tytuł? ― ucieszyła się kobieta i Snape oczami wyobraźni mógł ją zobaczyć, jak promienieje z tej radości i robi notatki.   
― Jeszcze nie wymyśliłem. Choć nie, czekaj. Nazwijmy to „Muza”.   
― Piękny tytuł ― pochwaliła. Severus nie znosił jej marudzenia, ale chyba ten radosny pisk był jeszcze gorszy.   
― Skończyłem to w szpitalu. ― Autor przeczesał dłonią swoje włosy.   
Nie był pewien, czy chce się dzielić tym konkretnym tekstem ze światem. Historia była zbyt osobista, zbyt mocno dotykała tego, co Harry i on przeszli. Cała ich udręka, wzajemne droczenie i wreszcie rosnące przyciąganie, które nadal między nimi było.   
Nie mógł się powstrzymać i uśmiechnął się, dotykając opuszką swoich warg. Przypomniał sobie ich pierwszy pocałunek. Delikatny, słodki i tak niepewny. Po wyznaniu Harry’ego, mężczyzna trzymał go na dystans i choć chłopak odwiedzał go szpitalu tak często, jak mógł, to pisarz jasno dał mu znać, że nic więcej między nimi nie może się wydarzyć.   
Tak bliska obecność Harry’ego sprawiała Snape’owi niemal fizyczny ból, stanowiła ciężką próbę dla jego silnej woli, ale jakoś dał radę. Ledwo.   
― I tak za parę dni wyjedzie.   
― Co mówiłeś, Severusie? ― usłyszał po drugiej stronie linii. Potrząsnął głową i skarcił sam siebie za wypowiedzenie swoich myśli na głos.   
― Nic takiego, Camille. Jutro ci wyślę rękopis, zgoda?   
Znów szelest przekładanych kartek i ponownie Severus zastanawiał się, ile papieru kobieta ma na biurku, bo sądząc po tym, co słyszał, to była istna góra. Dopiero po chwili odchrząknęła i odparła:   
― Oczywiście. Z niecierpliwością czekam na twój tekst, na pewno jest wspaniały, jak wszystko co wychodzi spod twojego pióra. Co tym razem? Nowa powieść erotyczna w twoim stylu?   
Mężczyzna usiadł na kanapie i westchnął:   
― Nie, romans.   
Camille milczała parę sekund, potem się odezwała:   
― Zwykle nie sięgasz po ten gatunek. O ile mnie pamięć nie myli, erotyka jest czysta i dotyka sedna sprawy, a romans to żałosny i z gruntu fałszywy wyciskacz emocji.   
Gdyby rozmowa była w cztery oczy, w tym momencie Snape na pewno by obrzucił ją paskudnym spojrzeniem. Przez telefon nie mógł tego zrobić.   
― Nazwij to niespodziewanym pomysłem, od którego moje natchnienie nie mogło się oderwać.   
― Dam ci znać, kiedy będę miała twój tekst w rękach. Miłego wieczoru, Severusie.   
― Wzajemnie, Camille.   
Gdy tylko usłyszał w słuchawce ciche kliknięcie, głośno wypuścił powietrze. Spojrzał na notes niewinnie leżący na stole, gryząc wargę. To w nim znajdowała się ta historia spisywana niemal na gorąco w ciągu kilku ostatni tygodni. Tak bliska Severusowi, jak żaden inny dotychczasowy tekst, który napisał. Prychnął rozeźlony własnymi myślami. Jak to możliwe, że robił się tak żałośnie sentymentalny z powodu swoich wypocin. Niemniej tak było i naprawdę tęsknił za Harrym, choć jednocześnie skrzywił się, gdy o tym pomyślał.   
Zanim był w stanie zganić się za niedorzeczne uczucia, usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Trzy razy, bardzo niepewne stukanie. Severus zmarszczył brwi, zazwyczaj nie miał nieproszonych gości, a garstka jego znajomych z reguły umawiała się z nim telefonicznie. Zaciekawiony podszedł do drzwi.   
― Nie jestem zainteresowany ofertą, cokolwiek to jest ― odezwał się stanowczo, uchylając drzwi. Otworzył szerzej oczy, gdy dostrzegł Harry’ego. Chłopak stał niezręcznie w progu i bawił się połą grubego płaszcza. Pokaźna czapka przykrywała niesforną czuprynę.   
Obaj nie wiedzieli za bardzo co powiedzieć. Przez chwilę stali w milczeniu do czasu, aż Harry nie odchrząknął   
― Ee...Cześć. Pomyślałem, że wpadnę zobaczyć, jak się masz i w ogóle... To, jak się masz? ― zaczął nieśmiało.   
Severus parsknął cicho i, potrząsając głową, odparł:   
― Nadal moja obecność cię stresuje? ― Uśmiechnął się znacząco, a chłopak zarumienił się uroczo pod wpływem jego mrocznego, wiele mówiącego spojrzenia. ― Choć nie, bardziej cię zawstydza. A mam się całkiem dobrze, zważywszy na okoliczności.   
Potter oblizał wargi, kiwając głową.   
― To dobrze, naprawdę się cieszę. ― Posłał mężczyźnie swój zawadiacki uśmiech, maskując niepokój.   
Chmara motyli w dole brzucha Severusa poderwała się gwałtownie do lotu. Mógł udawać, że nic miedzy nim, a Harrym nie było, lecz byłby zwykłym tchórzem, gdyby okłamywał siebie samego.   
― Zimno, prawda? ― zagaił Harry dość żałośnie.   
Severus oparł się o framugę, prawdopodobnie wypadałoby wpuścić smarkacza do środka.   
― Jest zima. Zdziwiłbym się, gdyby temperatury były wysokie. ― odparł cierpko i, wskazując na okrycie głowy Pottera, dodał: ― Co masz za niedźwiedzia na głowie?   
― Lubię tę czapkę, ciepła jest.   
― Na pewno i... Słodka.   
― Ty jesteś słodki.   
Harry w jednej chwili przycisnął dłoń do otwartych ust, jego lśniące oczy były wielkie jak spodki. Severus nie okazał swojego zaskoczenia słowami młodego. Zamiast tego, uniósł brew i odparł:   
― Kiepski z ciebie uwodziciel, Harry.   
― A z ciebie gospodarz! Mam sobie odmrozić tyłek, nim mnie wpuścisz? ― burknął i urażony prychnął.   
Snape z kolei uśmiechnął się drwiąco.   
― To Harry, którego znam ― stwierdził kwaśno, choć w jego oczach widać było rozbawienie i zrobił miejsce, aby dygoczący Potter wszedł do środka.   
Na dworze nie było tak zimno, ale skoro dzieciak chciał w ten sposób dostać się do jego mieszkania, nie zamierzał mu tego zabraniać. Pozwolił, aby tym razem Harry wygrał.   
W salonie zapytał:   
― Co chcesz? Kawy, herbaty?   
Chłopak opadł bezwładnie na kanapę, jakby mieszkał tu od wielu miesięcy, a nie tylko był gościem, co dopiero wszedł. Wzruszył ramionami i poprawił czapkę.   
― Chcę tylko jednego, Severusie ― odparł, spoglądając bezpośrednio na mężczyznę swymi ogromnymi, zielonymi oczami.   
Pisarz z kolei odwrócił wzrok i zajął się układaniem gazet lezących na stoliku, ignorując fakt, że były porządnie ułożone. Posegregowane wedle jego systemu. W tej chwili jednak potrzebował dać rękom zajęcie.   
― Nie musisz być tak poważny, Harry. Poprosiłem cię jedynie o wybór między kawą, a herbatą.   
Harry z rozdrażnieniem potrząsnął głową i skrzyżował nogi. W momencie Severus dostrzegł jego czarne spodnie. To były te same, które on kupił w tym małym sklepiku. Robiły piorunujące wrażenie, otulając szczupłe nogi i wąskie biodra.   
― Nie chcę ani tego, ani tego ― odparł Harry głośno. Snape przygryzł wnętrze policzka, nie przerywając poprawiania stosika gazet. ― Możesz na mnie spojrzeć, proszę! ― wykrzyknął w końcu młody i błagalna nuta w jego głosie sprawiła, że Severus uniósł głowę.   
Niemal natychmiast.   
Ich spojrzenia się spotkały i pisarz po raz kolejny stwierdził, że kocha te dwa szmaragdy i jednocześnie nienawidzi ich z całego serca. Bez trudu odczytywał w nich wszystkie emocje i myśli, które rozbłyskały i gasły, jak teraz. Ile razy chciał, aby nie widział tego tak wyraźnie. W takich chwilach, gdy w tych niewinnych, rozszerzonych oczach dostrzegał dojmujący ból i obawy.   
― Czyli nic do picia, rozumiem ― mruknął pod nosem.. Harry niestety go usłyszał i z ust młodego wyrwał się dziwny dźwięk, coś pomiędzy jękiem, a okrzykiem.   
― Przestań unikać tego tematu. Chcę ciebie! Nie możemy porozmawiać jak dorośli ludzie?!   
― Nic z tego nie będzie, Harry.   
― Na pewno, jeśli będziesz zachowywał jak małe dziecko i udawał, że mnie nie widzisz.   
― Chodzi o nasz ewentualny związek, a nie o moje zachowanie, durny dzieciaku!   
Chłopak wstał tak gwałtownie, że Severus się wzdrygnął, a przez jego głowę przebiegła porażona myśl, że Harry wyjdzie. Odejdzie na zawsze.   
Nie, młody podszedł do niego tak blisko, że dzieliły ich zaledwie centymetry. Pisarz doskonale czuł na sobie jego gorący oddech i wściekłe, rozżalone spojrzenie. Doszedł do niego zapach mięty i anyżku. Dlaczego smarkacz musiał tak apetycznie pachnieć?   
― Chcę z tobą być. Czemu uważasz, że to takie śmieszne. Lubię cię i podobasz mi się Severusie. Czułem to wcześniej, ale dopiero walka na śmierć i życie z tą starą psychopatką pozwoliła mi to zaakceptować.   
Severus cofnął się. Odetchnął i z ciężkim sercem powiedział:   
― Nie odwzajemniam twoich uczuć i nie chcę z tobą być. ― Niezrozumienie i sprzeczne emocje uderzające w niego z tych pięknych, zaszklonych oczu niemal pozbawiły go sił, aby mówić dalej.   
Harry zagryzł wargę, zamyślił się i odezwał dopiero po chwili.   
― Pocałowałeś mnie…   
― To nic nie znaczyło.   
― Mówiłeś do mnie ‘kochanie’. To też nic nie znaczyło? ― spytał cicho Harry i wbił wzrok w Severusa.   
Dzieciak wyglądał rozbrajająco żałośnie stojąc w miękkiej, misiowej czapce i ze łzami w oczach. Wydawał się być taki delikatny i kruchy. Severus wypuścił sfrustrowany pomruk i obrócił się na pięcie, wychodząc bez słowa z pokoju. Za sobą słyszał nieśmiałe, a zarazem zdeterminowane kroki Harry’ego, który w pośpiechu otarł łzy.   
  
-SSHP-   
  
― Zostaw mnie Harry ― powiedział pisarz, kiedy drobna sylwetka Pottera stanęła w progu sypialni. Usiadł ciężko na łóżku, pilnując się, aby nie patrzeć na dzieciaka, który z kolei nie wykonał żadnego ruchu świadczącego, że spełni jego prośbę. Westchnąwszy, mężczyzna skrył twarz w dłoniach. ― Nie umiem łamać komuś serce, a już zwłaszcza komuś, kto jest taki uroczy jak ty, Harry. Ale zrozum, że między nami nic nie będzie. Żaden związek. Jestem dla ciebie za stary…   
― Masz zaledwie trzydzieści dwa lata!   
― Jesteś bardzo młody, masz całe życie przed sobą i czas, aby znaleźć tę jedyną osobę, obojętnie jakiej będzie płci. Poza tym, nie muszę chyba mówić, że niebawem wyjeżdżasz. I co wtedy? To nie ma sensu, Harry.   
Snape poczuł, że materac się ugina pod ciężarem chłopaka i ciepłe ciało przysuwa się do niego i muska jego rękę.   
― Boisz się, prawda? ― spytał Harry cicho, a pisarz uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego. ― Jeśli tak, dobrze cię rozumiem. Bo też się boję. Nigdy nie byłem z drugim mężczyzną, ale czuję, że to nie jest chwilowa fascynacja, ani próba zaspokojenia ciekawości. Jesteś… yy, jesteś naprawdę atrakcyjnym i wspaniałym facetem, nawet jeśli sarkastyczny z ciebie drań. ― Severus skrzywił się nieco, słysząc te słowa. ― Nie nudzę się przy tobie i… i nie wiem… Po prostu bardzo mi na tobie zależy, Severusie.   
Pisarz wbił wzrok w ścianę, ale jej nie widział. Rozważał to, co usłyszał i co powinien zrobić. Mógłby odesłać Harry’ego, złamanego i wściekłego, lecz zrobiłby coś słusznego na dłuższą metę. Albo zachować się egoistycznie i nie pozwolić mu odejść, wyznać to, co sam czuje, naprawdę czuje w głębi serca.   
―A co jeśli uznasz, że się jednak pomyliłeś?   
Harry potrząsnął głową i ostrożnie położył dłoń na udzie Severusa, masując nogę przez materiał spodni.   
― Na pewno nie uznam ― obiecał, a pisarz mógł uwierzyć, że dzieciak mówi prawdę, patrząc na niego tak szczerze. ― Niedługo dostanę dyplom i będę mógł się tu przeprowadzić, wynająć mieszkanie, albo pokój. Wyjdzie nam. Postaram się, żeby tak było.   
― Wiesz, ile kosztuje wynajęcie tutaj czegokolwiek, Harry?   
― Nie. Nie interesowałem się tym, bo dotąd byłem turystą. W takim razie, zostanę twoim utrzymankiem ― zażartował dzieciak i spłonął słodkim rumieńcem.   
Severus obrócił się w stronę Harry’ego, biorąc głęboki oddech.   
―Bylibyśmy szaleńcami, gdybyśmy spróbowali, Harry ― powiedział w końcu, a chłopak zmarszczył brwi.   
― Większymi szaleńcami niż, powiedzmy, mielibyśmy uciekać przed policją i znajdować trupy w ślicznym domku psychopatycznej, starszej pani? ― odparował Potter i czekał na odpowiedź. ― Severusie, daj mi szansę, proszę. Poruszam się trochę po omacku, jeśli chodzi o bycie w związku i będę potrzebował twojej pomocy. Wiem, że nie mam doświadczenia w całowaniu się, ani tym bardziej w seksie, ale nie chcę i nie będę potrafił o tobie zapomnieć.   
Drobne dłonie ujęły twarz mężczyzny, który drgnął zaskoczony, ale pozwolił, żeby Harry przysunął jego głowę do siebie.   
― Naprawdę mi na tobie zależy. Pozwól mi zostać twoim chłopakiem ― wyszeptał Potter i zamknął przestrzeń między nimi, dotykając wargami ust Snape’a. To było delikatne, ulotne i zdecydowanie zbyt krótkie muśnięcie. Nim się odsunął, inicjatywę przejął pisarz i przyciągnął go do siebie, obejmując. Pocałował pewnie i mocno. Językiem pieścił to wilgotne, gorące wnętrze ust, przesuwając nim po zębach i języku Harry’ego do czasu, kiedy młody nie sapał cicho i nie pojękiwał. Dopóki pragnienie, pożądanie nie przegnały wszystkich innych myśli, wrażeń i doznań.   
Tak powinno się całować, ale jeszcze go tego nauczy.   
Oderwali się od siebie z konieczności nabrania powietrza. Łapiąc szybkie, łapczywe oddechy, Severus odsunął się tylko odrobinę i spytał zmysłowo.   
― Chcesz być moim chłopakiem? ― Harry jedynie nieśmiało kiwnął głową, a w jego oczach zamigotała nadzieja. Pisarz westchnął i mruknął: ― Daj mi swój numer.   
― Co? Dlaczego?   
Severus przewrócił oczami.   
― Żebym mógł do ciebie zadzwonić, durny chłopaku! Jak inaczej mam utrzymywać kontakt z moim facetem?   
Te słowa brzmiały nieco obco w jego ustach i na pewno dziwnie się je wypowiadało na głos, ale musiał przyznać, że cudownie było wypowiedzieć, że Harry należy teraz do niego. Tylko do niego.   
Dzieciak patrzył na niego, jakby odezwał się w obcym dla niego języku.   
― Mówisz poważnie? ― wykrztusił słabo.   
― Owszem, ale nic się nie stanie, jeśli nie masz na to ochoty. Nie musimy być razem.   
― Ej! Nic takiego nie powiedziałem!   
― Nie, ale ciągle zwlekasz z podaniem mi numeru komórki.   
― Przeżywam właśnie chwilę euforii, daj mi sekundę! ― odparł Harry i poklepał mężczyznę po policzku. Ten warknął ostrzegawczo, ale zabrzmiało to, jakby żartował. Potter uśmiechnął się bezczelnie.   
― Nie klep mnie, młody! ― przestrzegł go Snape.   
― Bo co?   
― Przywiążę cię do łóżka i odpowiednio ukarzę, chciałbyś? ― Być może i była to groźba bez pokrycia, ale odniosła oczekiwany skutek i naprawdę było przyjemnie patrzeć na ten rumieniec koloryzujący bladą skórę chłopaka.   
― A mógłbyś mnie pocałować? ― mruknął Harry, odzyskawszy rezon i puszczając do niego oko.   
Severus wcale nie był temu przeciwny i z ochotą przystał na ten pomysł, całując swojego Harry’ego wolniej, delikatniej.   
― Bardzo lubię twoje pocałunki ― wymamrotał chłopak, gdy po chwili znów musieli się rozdzielić.   
― A ja lubię ciebie.   
― I bardzo dobrze.   
I tak właśnie było. Severus wiedział, że nadchodzące tygodnie będą bardzo trudne, ale pokonają trudności, jakie staną im na drodze. W to nie wątpił. Do cholery, czym one były w porównaniu z wydostaniem się ze szponów starej wariatki, która chciała pozbawić ich życia. A oni dali jej radę i mogli o tym opowiadać. Na tym tle związek na odległość wydawał się banalnie prosty.   
Uśmiechnął się zadowolony do swoich myśli i przygarnął do siebie chłopaka chętnego do dalszego zgłębiania tajników ars amandi. Poza ich pocałunkiem nie było nic.   
  
Koniec


End file.
